


It Has Always Been Us (TEGALISE)

by MzIndyBabii



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adoption, Career, Death, F/F, Family, Fights, Forever, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: Tegalise was and still is END GAME!
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 92
Kudos: 700





	1. Numb (Only You Can Make Me FEEL)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic so please be gentle. LoL. I love Eve, but I'm team #Tegalise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise pushes Tegan away but someone unexpected helps pull them together.

There's a knock at the door. 

Annalise sits on the sofa in the same clothes she has had on for days. Tears in her eyes and so much pain hidden behind them. A pain no one should ever feel. 

There's another knock. Harder this time. Longer. 

Annalise thinks it's Tegan. Tegan has been calling and texting since the funerals. But Annalise still hasn't responded. She's mourning, she's tired, she's hurt, but most of all she's numb. 

Then she hears from the other side of the door, "Open up Annalise, it's me, Eve." She finally gets up and unlocks the door. She doesn't open it though. She just walks back to the sofa. Eve hears the click of the door being unlocked so she walks in. She walks over to her friend, sits next to her, and pulls her into a tight embrace. Annalise breaks down and sobs in Eve's arms. Once she starts, she doesn't think she'll stop. Eve stays quiet just rocking her and holding her. She wants to tell Annalise that everything will be alright, but she isn't sure if that is true.

Annalise had already lost so much even before the shooting. Eve knows that her now losing both Bonnie and Frank may be the thing to push Annalise over the edge. She notices Annalise has cried herself to sleep. She maneuvers her way out of Annalise's tight grip. She gets up and looks around. Eve is so worried as she walks into the kitchen to nothing but vodka bottles. Eve starts to clean up, emptying alcohol into the sink, clearing chip bags from the counter, and washing dishes that seem to have been there for days. 

Eve hears Annalise's phone ring on the counter. She looks over and the caller ID says My Rock. She wants to answer but she doesn't. She finishes the dishes, dries her hands, and gets ready to walk to the living room to check on Annalise. But Annalise's phone rings again. My Rock lighting up on the caller ID once again. Eve answers.

"Annalise?" Tegan says. "Are you there?" Eve replies to the soft voice, "No. I'm sorry. This is Eve. Annalise is sleeping." Tegan's heart sinks. She thought Annalise wasn't answering her because she was in so much pain from losing Bonnie and Frank, but it's really because she's playing house with Eve. 

"I was just calling to check on her, but I'll try again another time." Tegan says. In her head Tegan knows she won't be calling back. Her feelings are hurt. She wants to be there for Annalise, but that's not what Annalise wants. 

Eve is curious to know who Annalise's rock is. So, she asks the other woman could she tell Annalise who called when she wakes. Another blow to Tegan. "Am I not saved in her phone? Do I mean that little to her?" So many thoughts running through her head. Tegan stays quiet for a few seconds then just says, "No. It's not important." Then she hangs up. 

Tegan feels numb! "Am I really not that important to Annalise that I'm not saved in her phone?" She thinks to herself. She looks down at her phone still in her hand to see tears on the screen. She didn't even realize she was crying. 

Hours later Annalise wakes up. She looks around with sleep and tears still in her eyes. She's surprised to see Eve sitting there watching her. "How long have I been asleep?" Annalise asks. Eve tells her a few hours. "Why didn't you wake me?" Eve moves over closer to her friend and tells her that she needed the rest. 

Annalise asks Eve what she's doing there. "You needed me!" That's all Eve says. Annalise lets out a heavy sigh and lays her head on Eve's shoulder. Eve asks Annalise if she's hungry. She tells her no, but Eve says she needs to eat. Eve picks up some take-out menus Annalise has on the table beside the sofa. She goes through them and then calls to have some Chinese delivered. 

They sit quietly as they eat. But Eve is over the silence, so she blurts out, "Who's your rock?" Annalise looks confused. "Your phone rung earlier and the caller ID showed My Rock." Annalise lets out a loud exhale. "Tegan. My Boss." Annalise says. 

"She must be some boss to hold that title." Eve laughs. "I answered the call the second time." Annalise rolls her eyes. "Well, if you knew who it was why did you ask? What did she say? How did she sound?" Annalise asks Eve. All her questions coming in one breath not giving Eve a chance to answer one before she asked another. 

Eve says she asked the woman her name, but she told her it wasn't important and then hung up. "She was calling to check on you. She sounded sad. She was definitely surprised to hear me answer your phone." 

"Are you going to call her back?" Eve asks. Annalise lets out a low no and finishes her food. Eve has all kinds of questions, but she knows from Annalise's face that she doesn't feel like being interrogated. She's had enough of that for a lifetime. So, Eve leaves it alone for now. 

"Well, I didn't get a room anywhere, so I guess I'm crashing here." Eve says and Annalise just shrugs her shoulders. Eve gets up from the table, walks to the bathroom, runs Annalise a hot bath, then returns to the kitchen and tells Annalise to go relax in the tub. Annalise doesn't argue. She just goes. She knows it's what she needs. 

Annalise exits the bathroom and walks down the hall. She sees Eve making up the sofa into a bed. "How's Vanessa? The baby?" Annalise asks. Eve tells her they are great with a big smile on her face. She pulls out her phone and shows Annalise a picture of the three of them. Annalise is a little shocked at how happy she is that Eve is happy without her. She wonders why but just keeps smiling at the pictures on Eve's phone. 

"You have to come visit us soon. Meet Vanessa and the baby. They would love you just like I do." Eve says while looking over at her friend smiling.

"One day." Annalise says while smiling back at Eve. Eve wonders if she really means it.

"You should call her back." Eve tells Annalise. "If she's really your rock then you have to let her be that. Now get off my bed." Eve kisses Annalise on the forehead and Annalise gets up and heads to her bedroom. 

"Good Night, Eve." 

"Good Night, Annalise."

Tegan is in her bed. Thinking about Annalise. Wondering why Annalise won't let her love her. She won't even let her really be her friend. "Why doesn't she trust me? Why won't she let me in? I was there for her even when she turned me down. I was the one there with her at both funerals. Why did she still choose Eve? Isn't Eve married? Doesn't Eve have a child?" Tegan is mumbling to herself. Her head is spinning. She picks up the glass from the side of her bed and drinks the rest of her gin from it. She lays back down and finally cries herself to sleep.

The next morning Annalise wakes up and is surprised by how good she slept. She has been awakened by nightmares ever since Bonnie and Frank died. But not last night. She hadn't slept that good in years. She isn't happy, but she feels less numb.

Eve knocks on the bedroom door and then enters. She sits next to Annalise on the bed and just smiles at her friend. "Thanks Eve!" Annalise says. And Eve looks confused and asks for what. "For being you, for being my friend, for coming." Annalise says with a smile on her face. "Our relationship might not have worked, but I'll always be your friend." Eve smiles.

Eve pats her friend on the leg and tells her she has to go. "Big case starts tomorrow but I had to come and make sure you were ok." Annalise tells her that she's going to visit soon. That makes Eve happy. She gets up, hugs her friend, and whispers, "Call her." Then she heads out the door. 

Annalise goes to lock up behind her. Then she walks to the kitchen where her phone sits on the counter. She picks it up and starts going through all the missed calls, texts, and voicemails. Her mom and sister had both called multiple times. But what stood out the most were all the calls and texts from Tegan. Tegan, the person she has been ignoring since the funerals were over. The woman who expressed her love for her and she shot her down. The woman she knows in her heart is not only her best friend but someone she has real feelings for. Tegan is her rock! Tegan makes her feel. So, why isn't Tegan there with her?

Annalise knows she loves Tegan. But she loves Tegan so much that she doesn't want to hurt her. She misses her friend, but she knows she hasn't been a good friend to her. "Tegan has been more than good to me and all I've done is take advantage of her." Tears start to fall. She clicks on her messages and sees that she has one from Tegan from only a few hours ago. 

The message reads, "I'm still here." Tegan had woken up early after tossing and turning most of the night. She's sad, she's hurt, and she's even a little mad. But she still wants to know that Annalise is ok and she still wants Annalise to know that although she didn't choose her she isn't going away. She doesn't want to go away. She needs Annalise to let her in.

Annalise picks her phone back up. Thinking about the last thing Eve told her, "Call her." So, she does. The phone seems like it rings forever, but just as Annalise is about to end the call, she hears Tegan say her name. 

"Annalise? Are you ok?" Annalise starts to cry. She is so happy to hear Tegan's voice. But Tegan hears Annalise's sobs and panics. "I'm on my way. Please open the door." Then the phone hangs up. Annalise wipes the tears from her eyes, gets up, and goes to unlock the door. Tegan makes it to Annalise's house ten minutes later. She turns the knob and is thrilled that the door is unlocked. She walks in to see Annalise on the sofa looking much better than Tegan expected her to. Tegan thinks to herself Eve must have Annalise looking that way. Annalise gets up and goes straight into Tegan's arms knocking Tegan out of her thoughts. They hug for what seems like forever. Then Tegan pulls back and asks her if she is ok. "You were crying. I heard you. I thought something was wrong."

Annalise says, "No. I just missed you." Tegan's heart smiles. They go to sit on the sofa and Annalise notices Tegan looking around. So, she says, "She left this morning. She has a big case coming up and she needed to get back to it and her family." Tegan looks confused. She tries to act as if she wasn't looking for Eve to pop out of the closet or much worse Annalise's bedroom. 

"She told me you called. But you didn't answer her when she asked who was calling." 

Tegan frowns. The only thing running through her head is, "If I was saved in your phone she wouldn't have had to ask." But she doesn't say that out loud. 

"I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls or texts. I was..." Tegan cuts her off. "I know you needed time to process everything." 

"I did. But that doesn't make it ok. I needed you. I wanted you here. But my sadness wouldn't allow me to tell you that. My pride wouldn't allow me to be so vulnerable." 

Tegan starts talking again. "I know me confessing my love for you put a strain on our friendship, then the shooting happened, the funerals. I would take it back if I could. All of it. I just want you to let me be here for you even if it's only as your friend. I know you and Eve have history that I could never compare to."

Annalise kisses Tegan. It's soft, warm, intimate. Tegan starts to kiss back but Annalise pulls their lips apart. Their foreheads still touch. "History is exactly what me and Eve have." Annalise says. "She's my friend and I love her but I'm in love with someone else." Tegan looks up at Annalise. She's hoping Annalise is talking about her. She wants to be happy but she's still looking at Annalise with such sadness.

"But you still let Eve in while you pushed me out." Tegan says with this hurt look in her eyes. Then she gets up. "I need to go. I just needed to make sure you were ok." She walks to the door. 

"Please don't go, Tegan!" Annalise yells. 

Tegan stops but she doesn't turn around. 

"Eve came yesterday. I hadn't answered her calls or texts either. She just showed up. And I'll admit I'm happy she did. She set me straight about shutting you out. She gave me the push I needed to call you. Nothing happened between me and Eve. She has a family and I'm happy for her. Here I am numb and broken but still happy for my friend. That makes me feel good." 

"I love you so much, T! I'm in love with you. My feelings for you started long ago but I was scared to tell you. The night you came and cried on my floor all I wanted to do was kiss you and hold you. But you had been drinking and I didn't want to take advantage of that. Plus, so much was happening. Frank was in the hospital. Gabriel wanted to know all about Sam. So, I pushed my feelings for you to the side. I was just happy to have you in my life." 

"I know I love you, but I'm scared. I don't know how to love anyone without hurting them. And you are the last person I want to hurt any more than I already have. I want you, but I don't think I deserve you. Not as my friend or my lover. But..."

Tegan cuts Annalise off and yells, "Stop saying that word!" Annalise is caught off guard. She stares at Tegan. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. But what word, T?" Annalise asks with a look of shock on her face. "But! You keep saying it. You love me but, you want me but, you have feelings for me but. I can't take it anymore, Annalise." 

Annalise goes over and grabs Tegan's hands. She walks her back over to the sofa, makes Tegan take a seat, then kneels down in front of her. 

"I was only about to say, but I need you in my life. I want to make this work. I want to let you love me and for me to learn to love you the right way. I want to be happy with you. I'm sorry. I'm still messing things up. I'm still hurting you." 

"Say something, anything." Annalise says staring at Tegan. But Tegan sits there quietly looking at the floor. Annalise puts her hand underneath Tegan's chin and lifts her face so she can see her eyes. She didn't expect to see Tegan's tears. She gets off her knees and sits back on the sofa and then pulls Tegan up to her. Tegan lays her head on Annalise's chest as Annalise holds her tight. 

"Talk to me, Tegan. Tell me what you're thinking. I love you and I'm here for you like you've always been there for me." 

Tegan starts to cry harder, so Annalise just holds her close. Tighter and tighter. Tegan's tears are making Annalise cry too. 

Tegan finally calms herself and stops crying. Annalise still holds her tight. But then Tegan lifts her head from Annalise's chest and looks up at Annalise. She doesn't say a word. 

"Tell me, T! Anything you want to say I can handle it." Annalise says in a nervous voice. 

"Why didn't she know my name?" Tegan asks. Annalise looks lost. "Eve! Why did she have to ask my name? You say you love me, but my number isn't even saved." Annalise smiles. But quickly starts talking when she sees that Tegan is serious. 

"Your number is saved. You're the first person on my speed dial. You're my Emergency contact because my family is so far away, and Bonnie and Frank wouldn't have been able to handle getting a bad call about me. Tegan you're my friend. My best friend. You're my family. I love you so much." 

"So, why didn't Eve know who I was?" Tegan asks again. "Because you're saved in my phone as My Rock. Baby, you are my rock." Annalise picks her phone up from the sofa. She reaches it to Tegan. "The code is 83426. It spells Tegan. I know that's lame, but put it in." Tegan puts the code in and smiles at Annalise's screensaver which is an off-guard picture of the two of them laughing together that someone snapped at Caplan & Gold. 

Annalise reaches around Tegan and presses her contacts. And just like she said. There it is, Tegan Price as her Emergency contact. She then presses and holds the one on her phone and it starts calling My Rock. Tegan can't hide her smile. Even though Annalise is sitting behind Tegan she can see as the sides of Tegan's mouth curls up. That makes her so happy. 

Tegan turns around and kisses Annalise. Not a kiss like the first one. This one is more passionate. With their tongues competing against one another. Both women trying to control the kiss. What do you expect from two boss bitches!? But then Tegan pulls away again. 

She stands up. Annalise gets nervous. She doesn't understand what's going on. "Are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?" 

Tegan just looks at Annalise. Then she starts to remove her clothes. Annalise's eyes grow wide. "Baby, what are you doing?" Annalise asks. 

"You say you love me. So, I want you to make love to me." Tegan says with a smirk on her face. She isn't taking any chances of Annalise changing her mind. She wants Annalise and she wants Annalise to show her that she wants her too. Annalise gets up, grabs Tegan's hand, and leads her to the bedroom. 

Annalise closes the bedroom door and Tegan pushes her up against it. Kissing her and starting to remove Annalise's clothes. Annalise stops their kiss and helps Tegan remove her shirt and shorts. They are both standing there in bra and panties. Each woman just staring at the other's body. Annalise tries to cover herself with her hands, but Tegan pushes them away. Annalise feels a little insecure. Tegan's body is perfect and hers is not. But you can't tell from the way Tegan is looking at her. "You're beautiful, Annalise."

They start to kiss again but this time Annalise pushes Tegan up against the door. Their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Annalise grabs Tegan's ass. Tegan wraps her arms around Annalise's neck. Annalise locks her arms underneath Tegan's butt then lifts her up. Tegan wraps her legs around Annalise's waist. Annalise walks Tegan over to the bed in her arms and then lays her down gently. 

Annalise stands over Tegan taking off her own bra and then her panties. Tegan sighs and bites her bottom lip as the sight of Annalise's gorgeous body gives her tingles. Annalise climbs on top of Tegan and starts to kiss her all over. First her forehead, then both her cheeks, the tip of her nose and then Tegan's mouth. Annalise reaches under Tegan to unsnap her bra. Then she tosses it off the bed. She palms one of Tegan's breast while she reaches down with her other hand and enters Tegan's panties. 

Tegan is so wet! "Are you wet for me, Ms. Price?" Annalise asks as she looks into Tegan's eyes. Tegan moans and says only for you Ms. Keating. Annalise kisses Tegan's neck. Sucking on it and even biting her. That's going to leave a mark. She grins. She kisses down Tegan's body until she gets right above her panties. She takes Tegan's panties off with her teeth. Then throws them to the side. She spreads Tegan's legs wider and notices how the wetness between Tegan's thighs glistens. She kisses her way up to Tegan's thighs. Kissing on every part of Tegan except her center. 

Tegan gets impatient because she slides her hand between her own legs, but Annalise quickly pops it away. Annalise continues to kiss all around Tegan's middle. She then feels a nudge on her head trying to direct her to Tegan's pussy. Tegan is anxious.

She looks up and gives Tegan a smirk. But decides not to tease her anymore and goes all in. Licking Tegan from her slit to her clit. Then focusing on Tegan's clit with her tongue. Tegan moves back but Annalise holds her and tells her not to run. "You wanted this so let me give it to you." 

Tegan grips the bed. Annalise then inserts a finger into Tegan's hole. Then she adds another finger. She works her fingers in and out of Tegan's pussy with her tongue still playing with Tegan's clit. Tegan moans loudly. Her back is arched up off the bed as she can feel the build up to her orgasm. Annalise stops moving her fingers, but she doesn't take them out of Tegan. Tegan raises up on her elbows and looks down at Annalise. She starts to fuck herself against Annalise's fingers. Moaning and panting. And calling Annalise's name. "Fuck me, babe. Fuck me so good!" So, Annalise starts moving her fingers again. Faster this time. Trying to keep the rhythm of Tegan's motion. 

Tegan feels herself about to come and she lays back and closes her eyes. Annalise can feel Tegan's walls clenching around her fingers and she knows she's about to come. 

"Come for me, Ms. Price. Come for me. Come all over me." Annalise dives back in with her tongue and then Tegan explodes all over her mouth. Dripping everywhere. Annalise tries to clean it all up with her mouth. Tegan is shaking. Trying to bring her body back down to normal.

Annalise kisses back up Tegan's body then lays next to her. Tegan finally opens her eyes and looks over at Annalise.

"Don't smile." Tegan says as she rolls her eyes. Annalise laughs and says that's how your eyes were rolling in the back of your head a little while ago. They both laugh. Tegan turns on her side and places one leg across Annalise and her head on Annalise's bare chest.

"I love you, Tegan!" 

"Why?" Tegan asks. 

"Because you make me better, you make me feel alive, but most of all you make me feel. I was numb for so long, but I never want to feel like that again." 

Tegan gets up and straddles Annalise. "Babe, I love you too but I haven't made you feel yet. Just wait." Tegan says as she's still trying to gather herself from that orgasm Annalise gave her. 

She lays down on top of Annalise and Annalise just wraps her arms around Tegan.

"You are my rock and I never want to lose you." Annalise says as she yawns. Tegan is so still on top of her that Annalise thinks she has already fallen asleep. But then Tegan answers with sleep in her voice, "I'm still here." Just like she said in her text. 

They both fall asleep, but Annalise is awaken the next morning with Tegan still there and Tegan's mouth between her thighs. 

"I told you that I would make you feel." 


	2. DayDreaming (Is It Over Already)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise have their first real fight. But that only leads Tegan to daydreaming about their first time making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't continue. Again this is my first fanfic (Chapter 2) so be gentle. LoL. This is fun. I wrote these chapters in only a couple of hours so don't be cruel. I'm not a real writer. Just got a lot on my mind about these two. I LOVE THEM. #TEAMTEGALISE

Tegan sits in her office waiting for a meeting that she has in about an hour. She's looking over paperwork trying to keep her mind on anything but Annalise. She's annoyed because her and Annalise is fighting. Really fighting! They haven't talked in two days. So, she's both irritated and sexually frustrated. It's their first real fight since they started dating. They've had arguments of course, but this one was different. They both said things they shouldn't have and now Annalise is shutting her out (AGAIN). 

Tegan doesn't want to think about how hard it was for Annalise to let her love her in the first place. So, she lets her mind wonder back to when they first made love. That day started off so stressful, but it ended in pure bliss.

**_Tegan wakes up before Annalise. She feels amazing. She feels like she had the best dream ever. But it wasn't a dream. She's still laying partially on top of Annalise. Their naked bodies fit so well together she thinks to herself._ **

****

**_She slides off Annalise so she can really get a good look at Annalise's perfection. Yes, Annalise has scars on her body, but Tegan sees past her flaws. She knows that each one of those scars has a story behind them that she will get Annalise to tell her about one day. But for now, she'll just kiss them and trace them with her finger._ **

****

**_She lays there for a while just soaking in the sight of Annalise. She still can't believe that this is real. Her and Annalise made love. She had dreamed of them making love plenty of times, but she had started losing hope that it would happen._ **

****

**_Tegan is happy Annalise is resting well but she knows she has to head home soon to get ready for work. But she knows she promised to make Annalise feel and she doesn't want to go back on her word because Annalise made her feel all kind of ways last night._ **

****

**_So, Tegan becomes Annalise's alarm clock. Annalise wakes up rubbing her eyes, still tired, but with a huge smile on her face. She looks down to see Tegan between her legs. Tegan looks up as their eyes meet and says, "Good Morning! I told you I'll make you feel." Annalise isn't so tired anymore. She laughs and says it's more like a great morning._ **

****

**_Tegan crawls up Annalise to give her a kiss. Annalise has to admit she enjoys tasting herself on Tegan's mouth._ **

****

**_"I can't believe I almost let you get away." Annalise says._ **

****

**_"Never! I wasn't giving up that easy. I always get what I want eventually." Tegan says with a huge smile on her face._ **

****

**_"I love you, T! Thank you!"_ **

****

**_Tegan tells Annalise don't thank her yet. She hasn't really made her feel. Tegan starts to kiss Annalise but stops and then gets up and runs out of the room. Annalise is wondering what is going on._ **

****

**_Tegan knows she isn't home, so she doesn't have access to all her things, but she knows she has a little something in her purse. She walks back in the room and Annalise asks, "What the hell, T?" Tegan just smiles. She climbs back in bed and starts kissing Annalise again. There's something in her hand but she doesn't let Annalise see it._ **

****

**_They are kissing so hard they feel like two teens making out for the first time. Tegan breaks away from Annalise's lips and stares into her eyes. "I love you, Annalise." Annalise kisses Tegan on the nose. "God, I never noticed how sexy the freckles on your nose were." Annalise says. They both start laughing._ **

****

**_"Back to work!" Tegan says with a grin. She starts kissing on Annalise's neck. Then Tegan has flashbacks from last night and remembers why her neck feels kind of sore. She smiles into Annalise's neck and then bites it. Annalise lets out a loud moan and hears Tegan whisper, "PAYBACK."_ **

****

**_Tegan kisses down Annalise's body until she is back to Annalise's wet center where Tegan had already started her morning. She spreads Annalise's legs wide and then she starts kissing the insides of Annalise's thighs. Suddenly, Annalise hears a buzzing sound and then there is a vibration directly on her clit. Annalise tries to brace herself because she was a little caught off guard. She looks down at Tegan who is grinning, and Annalise sees the small vibrator in her hand. It's small but it's powerful._ **

****

**_"I want to see all of you when you have your first orgasm." Tegan says._ **

****

**_Annalise tells her she came last night just from pleasing her. So, this wouldn't be the first orgasm Tegan gave her._ **

****

**_"That's why you were already moist this morning. But that doesn't count." Tegan explains._ **

****

**_She places the vibrator back on Annalise's clit and Annalise squirms. "Don't you run! Isn't that what you told me?" Tegan says laughing. Annalise doesn't find it funny. She grips the bed while staring at how beautiful Tegan is. The vibrator is so powerful she feels like it is draining all her energy. She can feel her body jerk from the pleasure. Her eyes start to close, and she knows she's about to come._ **

****

**_She hears Tegan say, "Come for me, Ms. Keating." Annalise screams out "HARKNESS" as she comes all on her sheets. Tegan just stares at her as she is laying there trying to settle her body down._ **

****

**_"Harkness! I like that better anyway. But it's now time to clean up and then make you feel some more." Tegan says as she goes down and works her tongue between Annalise's legs. She's enjoying the journey of tasting every drop Annalise has to offer._ **

****

**_Annalise feels like she's about to float off the bed. Her back is arched, and her legs feel like jelly. She tries to stay quiet when all she really wants to do is beg for more. She entangles her fingers into Tegan's already messy hair. Her excitement radiates throughout her body._ **

****

**_"Tegan, I'm about to..." Tegan stops. And tells Annalise not yet. Tegan knows she is pressed for time, but she keeps telling herself that she told Annalise she would make her feel. And though this was a good start it isn't good enough. Tegan wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and then looks at Annalise._ **

****

**_Annalise isn't happy, but she knows Tegan has bigger plans for her. "You better call off from work." Annalise says with a grin. Tegan ignores her and places two fingers into Annalise's warm center. She crooks her fingers so she can hit just the right spot. Annalise gasps and Tegan knows her fingers are where they need to be. She caresses Annalise's insides until she gets into a rhythm. Then she uses a little more force. Her thumb outside playing with Annalise's clit. She tells Annalise don't make her do all the work. So, Annalise starts to grind on Tegan's fingers. "Oh, baby that feels so good. Right there! Don't stop! I love you so much, Ms. Price! Please don't stop!" Annalise screams. Tegan doesn't stop but Annalise stops grinding. She's coming all over Tegan's fingers. Her juices pouring out of her. She's exhausted. And Tegan finally slips her fingers out of Annalise._ **

****

**_Tegan can tell Annalise can't take anymore so she sucks the juices off her fingers and then kisses her way back up Annalise's body. She stops and admires Annalise's nipples with her tongue. They are hard even though they didn't get much attention. Annalise lets out a loud sigh. "Are you ok, babe?" Tegan asks. Annalise's voice is very shaky, but she manages to say better than ok. Tegan lays beside Annalise and just stares at her. "I love you, Ms. Harkness." Annalise takes Tegan into her arms and they just hold each other. "Maybe I should call in sick." Tegan says while laughing. She doesn't get a chance to though because they both fall asleep._ **

Tegan hears a loud knock on her office door. Then a man's voice saying she's going to be late for her meeting. Tegan has been daydreaming for almost an hour. She grabs the notes she needs and runs out of her office. The meeting is about to start in five minutes, but she has to make a pit stop to the bathroom. Thinking about her and Annalise's first time has her very moist between the legs. 

Tegan sits in her meeting very quiet. She's usually the one that has the most to say. But all she's thinking about right now is her fight with Annalise. She's not even listening to the other partners. She wants this meeting to be over so she can go call Annalise. She hates that they are both so stubborn. That's why neither of them has called the other since Tegan stormed out of Annalise's apartment two days ago. 

Tegan sighs loudly! Grabbing the attention of the other partners and one asks if she has anything to add. She says no and they end the meeting and all pack up to leave from the conference room. Blake stops Tegan and tells her he took notes they can share because he saw that her mind was nowhere on their meeting. Tegan gives him a little chuckle and tells him thanks. She then heads back to her office. 

Soon as she makes it to her office, she pulls out her phone. She sees that she has a missed call and text from Annalise. She is both shocked and happy. She opens the text and all it says is. "We need to talk soon." Now her happiness turns into worry. 

Yes, they need to talk, but Annalise's text is so vague that it has Tegan nervous. Their fight was bad. Could that fight end things before they really even start? They've only been dating for a short time. Tegan calls Annalise but gets her voicemail. She texts and tells her she's leaving work early and she's going to stop by. Annalise responds back, "K." That only makes Tegan worry more. It's only noon but Tegan doesn't have any clients today. She only went into the office for the meeting. She packs up her things and heads to Annalise's apartment. 

She's standing at Annalise's door. She doesn't want to use her key, so she knocks. Annalise had given her a key because that's where they spent most of their time. 

Tegan knocks again. The door finally opens and there stands Eve. 


	3. The Fight (Can They Recover From This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt feelings and harsh words! Annalise starts it, but Tegan will finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! I think I'm more excited than y'all to know where this is going. This chapter takes us a little backwards, but I don't think it disappoints. Chapter 4 will be up soon... I promise! Enjoy and again be gentle. I'm not a real writer. LoL.

Tegan gets into her car. It's after 9 p.m. and she has been at work all day. She has a headache from dealing with a difficult client for hours and all she wants to do is go home, crawl in bed, and sleep for 12 hours. She has been staying at Annalise's almost every night but tonight she just wants to go home. 

Tegan calls Annalise to tell her she won't be over tonight. Annalise answers, "Hey baby! I miss you!" An exhausted Tegan lets out a low "hi" and that's it. Annalise tells her she sounds tired and then she asks her what time she's making it in. "I'm not coming tonight. I just want to go home and sleep. Today was rough." Tegan says. 

"Or do you want to spend the night with Cora?" Annalise asks bluntly. The mood changes. Tegan is confused. Her head is spinning and she's so tired, so she thinks she heard Annalise wrong. 

"Babe, what are you talking about?" 

Annalise says, "Nothing at all." Then she hangs up. Tegan is tired, but she knows she won't be able to sleep if she thinks something is wrong between her and Annalise. So, she changes directions and heads to Annalise's apartment. As always Annalise gets what she wants even though Tegan can barely function. 

Tegan unlocks the door with her key and walks in. Annalise is sitting on the sofa but doesn't even look up at her. Tegan walks over to the sofa and takes a seat. She massages her temples to try to get rid of her throbbing headache. Annalise starts laughing at something she sees on her phone. Tegan rolls her eyes because she knows Annalise is just trying to ignore her.

"Babe, are we going to talk? I've been at work 12 hours. My feet hurt. My head hurts. My soul hurts. So, let's talk so I can go to bed."

"I thought you were going home." Annalise says with an attitude. 

Tegan lets out a loud sigh. Annalise puts her phone down and tells Tegan if she doesn't want to be there then leave. 

"Why are you doing this, Annalise? Why are you being mean? What did I do and what does Cora have to do with me just wanting to go to my own bed?" 

Annalise gets up and walks to the kitchen. She comes back to the living room with a laptop in her hands. "Did you know you took my laptop by mistake?" Tegan says no. Tegan hadn't even taken the laptop out of its case all day. She was so busy in and out of her office. She had barely even looked at her phone.

"But what does any of this have to do with Cora and you acting like an asshole?"

Annalise says she opened up the laptop in the kitchen to get some work done. Before she realized it wasn't hers, she saw that Tegan left an email up. An email from Cora.

_**Hey! I'm in town. Let's get together for old times' sake. 😜 I miss you, T! Talk to you soon.** _

"It's just an email Annalise and as you can see, I didn't respond." Still massaging the sides of her head, Tegan stands up. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, babe." Tegan says with a small laugh. But Annalise is not in the mood for that. She's really mad.

"And I didn't take you for the cheating type, Tegan. You practically begged for this, for us, and now you're still running around with your wife. A wife that only wants to play with you like a toy when she's bored then tosses you back into the box when she's done. You can't be this stupid." Annalise replies harshly. 

Tegan grins through the pain of her headache. She can't believe Annalise is acting like this. "Ex-wife! Get it right. I'm not a cheater and I've never begged for anything or anyone in my life. I can't believe you're talking to me like this. I'm not Sam, Annalise. I love you but I be damn if I let you accuse me of something I didn't do and had no plans of doing. I told you about going back and forth with Cora in the past because you were my friend. Not for you to throw it in my face because you're mad. My head hurts and I'm going home." Tegan's eyes are filled with hurt and tears. 

Tegan starts walking towards the door and Annalise yells, "If you leave, we're done." Tegan stops walking and turns to look at Annalise. Her tears still aren't falling yet but you can see how watery and red her eyes are. It could just be from the headache but clearly Annalise is cutting her deep.

"That's what this is about? You don't want this anymore, but you want to make it my fault. Well, you win Annalise, because I don't have the energy to fight tonight." Tegan says with tears now rolling down her face. 

Annalise stands there with a blank look on her face. She doesn't even respond. So, Tegan turns and walks out the door. 

Tegan finally makes it home and goes straight to the bathroom to start the shower. She knows if she sits in the tub, she'll fall asleep. She takes her shower and then opens the medicine cabinet to find Aspirin. Her headache is worse. She finds the medicine, stops by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, then heads to her bedroom. She sits on the bed, takes her pills, then looks over at her phone. It's flashing because she has a text. Knowing it's from Annalise, she ignores it. Crawls under the covers and goes to sleep. 

Annalise is in her apartment pacing the floor. "What did I do? Why did I say those things to her? Why did I let her leave? Why isn't she responding to my texts? I didn't mean what I said, but I know Tegan has a soft spot for Cora. She's told me how Cora use to string her along in the past after their separation and she would fall back into bed with her. They were married. How do I compete with that? Annalise you've never been the jealous type. Why did I have to see that email? I was married to Sam and his cheating didn't even bother me this much. I know she didn't cheat. She's not that person."

Annalise goes in the kitchen and finds a bottle of Vodka she had hidden. She hasn't had a drink since her and Tegan decided to be together. She sits the bottle on the counter and stares at it. Then she hears Tegan's voice in her head, "Babe, our love is the only thing you'll be getting drunk on. I'm throwing all of this out. Tell me your hiding spots." Annalise smiles, turns the light off in the kitchen, and heads to bed. She checks her phone but still no text from Tegan. 

Even though Tegan was exhausted and went to bed late, she still wakes up pretty early. Her headache is gone. She doesn't have to be in the office until later, so she sits up in bed, grabs her phone, and starts to read her texts from Annalise. She starts to laugh. 

"This woman is crazy!" Tegan says to herself. One text says how much she loves her, the next one talks about how she hates liars and cheaters, then there's one with an apology, and they only get crazier as Tegan keeps reading. So, Tegan decides to get up and get dressed. Then like a fool she's headed back to Annalise's apartment. 

She doesn't use her key this time. She knocks because it's early and she knows Annalise may still be in bed. Tegan doesn't want to have to go to the bedroom because she knows Annalise uses sex to keep from talking. And they definitely need to talk. Annalise finally opens the door. She's just staring at Tegan. 

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Tegan asks. She moves from in front of the door and Tegan walks in. 

"So let's do this! I'm sorry for not telling you about the e-mail. I received that one and 3 others since we have been together. I never reply to any of them. I didn't think this was a big deal and even though I just apologized you were totally out of line last night Annalise." Tegan sits down on the sofa waiting for Annalise to reply. 

"How am I supposed to believe you when you kept this from me. I thought it was just the one e-mail and now you're saying there have been others. Are you still fucking her Tegan? Just be honest with me. I'm a big girl I can take it." At this point all the guilt Annalise felt last night about accusing Tegan of cheating had flown out the window. In her eyes she's right and Tegan is wrong. 

Tegan laughs. Which makes Annalise angrier. "I'm not sleeping with Cora, Annalise. When would I even have time? I'm here almost every night and when I'm not you're in my bed with me. You're mad about e-mails from my ex, but do you tell me when Eve calls or texts? I haven't had any communication with Cora, but can you say the same for you and Eve?"

"It's not the same, Tegan."

"No, it's not. Because you still love Eve, I don't love Cora at all."

"That's not true and stop trying to turn this around on me." Annalise is pacing the floor again. 

"What's not true? You don't love Eve? You're probably still in love with her."

"This is stupid!" Annalise says as she walks away. 

"So, you're not even going to deny it, Annalise? You're still in love with her? What was the point of us? I'm just a good screw to hold you over while you wait on Eve to leave her family for you?" Annalise doesn't respond and Tegan's starting to get pissed. "You never loved me. You're selfish. You were right when you told me you didn't know how to love me, and I was a fool not to believe you. But what hurts the most is you never loved me at all. You've still been just using me. But guess what, I don't love you either. I hate that these tears are in my eyes, I hate that I've been wasting my time, and most of all I hate you, Annalise."

"Don't say that!" Annalise yells. "You know I love you, Tegan."

"Maybe you do! Just not enough for you to not break my heart again." Tegan walks out the door and Annalise falls to the floor in tears. 

Two days passes and neither one of them contacts the other. They are both hurting. Both feel like idiots for the things they said. Annalise is pissed at herself for being stubborn and not telling Tegan the truth. Making Tegan doubt her love for her. Making Tegan wonder was she still in love with Eve. She'll always have love for Eve, but she's only in love with Tegan. Tegan is mad at herself for saying she hates Annalise. Tegan knows she could never hate Annalise and she's praying deep down that Annalise knows that too. They both feel bad for their part but still neither one reaches out. 


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Eve and Annalise break Tegan's heart? The truth is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. This chapter took a lot out of me. I'm exhausted, because love is exhausting. More is coming. I don't know how much more or how soon. But stay tuned!

"Eve!" Tegan says with a shocked look on her face. Tegan can't believe Eve is answering Annalise's door. Why is she here? Did Annalise really let me come over knowing her ex is here? What the fuck? So much is running through Tegan's head.

"Hi Tegan! It's so nice to finally meet you. Come in. Annalise is in the kitchen."

Tegan is so lost in her thoughts she isn't even listening to Eve. She's just standing there. She finally snaps out of it and walks into the apartment. Eve closes the door then hugs Tegan, but Tegan's so caught off guard she doesn't really hug the beautiful brunette back.

Tegan sees Annalise coming from the kitchen. She can't read Annalise's face. She's usually good at that. Annalise walks over to her, pulls her into an embrace, and then whispers, "I'm sorry." Tegan pulls away and asks, "What the hell, Annalise?" 

"I'll explain later, Tegan."

"No! You'll explain now! Why in the hell is she here? Why am I here?" Tegan is confused. So is Eve as she sits on the sofa trying not to stare at the two women. 

Tegan sees a tall blonde woman coming down the hall with a baby in her hands. Eve stands up and introduces her wife, Vanessa and their baby girl, Bella to Tegan. 

Tegan still has no clue what's going on. She's happy that Annalise and Eve aren't there alone but she thought Annalise said they needed to talk. She didn't expect to have an audience.

"Can we talk in the kitchen, Annalise?" Tegan looks over at Eve and Vanessa with a soft smile on her face and tells them to excuse her and Annalise for a moment. This won't take long.

Annalise follows Tegan down the hall to the kitchen. "What the fuck, Annalise." Tegan asks bluntly but trying to keep it down so Eve and Vanessa can't hear. "Calm down, T! I really want us to talk. They just showed up. Eve's big case brought her to town, and she was able to bring Vanessa and Bella along. They got in town early and their room at the hotel won't be ready until 3. I was just about to text you when I heard Eve answer the door. I'm sorry. We'll talk. Let's just get through this. I was about to cook us all lunch." 

Tegan looks at Annalise and tells her she's leaving. She can entertain her company alone. Tegan isn't mad, she's just lost. Her demeanor is calm, but her heart is racing, and she doesn't think she can fake smile through lunch. She can't believe Annalise wants her to sit across from the woman that she just accused Annalise of still being in love with and Annalise not denying it. Tegan turns to leave but Annalise grabs her hand. 

"Please, don't go! I know this is awkward but so many questions that you asked about during our fight can be answered by you just staying and having lunch with us." 

"Annalise, are you trying to hurt me on purpose this time?"

"Baby, ..." Annalise takes Tegan into her arms and kisses her softly. "I'll never hurt you on purpose. Please, stay!" 

Against her better judgment, Tegan decides to stay. She loves Annalise and wants Annalise to finally be honest with her about her feelings for her and her feelings for Eve. Annalise starts lunch and Tegan goes back to the living room. 

"Is everything ok." Eve asks as Tegan sits on the sofa with them. She can tell Tegan is uncomfortable. So, she tries breaking the ice. "Sorry if we're interrupting, but I didn't know where else to go while we wait on our room to be ready. Bella would be fussy just sitting around a restaurant, so I thought of Annalise. I knew Annalise wanted to meet Vanessa and Bella, so I thought no better time than now. I was surprised that you weren't here when we arrived. Every time I talk to or text with Annalise, you're somewhere close by. But I forgot it's the middle of a workday."

Vanessa puts her hand on her wife's knee and gives a little squeeze. Eve is rambling and she knows it. Tegan sits there in silence. Then the whole room is silent. Annalise walks in and tells them lunch won't take too much longer. She notices the awkwardness but chooses to take the cowardly way out and heads back to the kitchen. 

"Can I hold her?" Tegan asks while staring at Bella. "She's beautiful." Vanessa hands the baby over to Tegan. Eve and Vanessa watch as Tegan entertains Bella and the smile Bella has on her face staring up at Tegan. 

"You'll make a great mom." Vanessa tells Tegan. Have you and Annalise thought about kids?" Annalise walks in just as the question is asked. Tegan immediately responds, "We're not even close to that." Tegan stops playing with Bella for a second to look up at Annalise standing in the hall. Her face looks sad because of Tegan's response. Tegan goes back to making funny faces at Bella. 

Bella falls asleep in Tegan's arms. Vanessa gets up, takes a sleeping Bella from Tegan, and then asks Annalise can she put her down for a nap on Annalise's bed. Annalise says sure and shows Vanessa to the bedroom. Leaving an awkward vibe and silence in the living room between Tegan and Eve. 

Eve apologizes again for just showing up. But Tegan assures her that she's not the problem. "We had a little fight, haven't talked in a couple of days, and I just didn't expect you to be standing in the doorway when I got here." Tegan doesn't know why she's telling Eve all this. But she's not feeling as uncomfortable anymore. Eve smiles at Tegan. "I get it." 

Annalise comes from the kitchen and tells the two women that lunch is ready. They all head to the kitchen. "Smells great, Annalise. You always were a good cook." Eve says but notices that her statement only brings an uneasiness back between them all.

They all sit around the table eating and talking. Most of their conversation is about Bella. Her cuteness can make anything better. "OK! This is weird, right? Are we going to talk about this? Vanessa blurts out. Then all four women start to laugh. Annalise is happy to see a smile on Tegan's face. They finish up lunch then head back to the living room. Annalise says she'll get to the dishes later. Eve stops by the bedroom to check in on Bella. She's sleeping peacefully. 

They all sit on the sofa. Vanessa snuggles into Eve. Annalise sits close to Tegan and tries not to show how happy she is that Tegan doesn't move away.

"So, what did you do, Annalise?" Eve asks. Annalise looks confused by the question. "Tegan said you two had a little fight and I know you Annalise, so what did you do?" Eve laughs. She's amused at how guilty Annalise's face looks. "Eve, this isn't our business. Stop picking on Annalise." Vanessa says while giving her wife a tap. 

Tegan is surprised when Annalise tells Vanessa that it's ok. They need to get everything out on the table. Tegan doesn't know where this is going but she sits back and looks at Annalise. 

"I accused her of cheating." Annalise says. The other three women now staring at her. "I accused her of cheating on me with her ex-wife and she accused me of still being in love with Eve." Vanessa looks over at her wife then back at Annalise. "I'm not of course! But I see how she could think I was. And I can't say that I didn't leave her thinking that it was true. I love Eve, but I'm only in love with Tegan. This is weird and unconventional but unlike other people from my past Eve never let me down. We're friends and I never want to lose her friendship but if it makes the two of you uncomfortable, I'll let her go." Annalise looks toward both Tegan and Vanessa. Eve's eyebrow raises. She's a little hurt by that. Annalise would let her go that easily, but she understands it. She looks over to her wife to see if she could read the expression on her face and know what she's thinking. But Vanessa just smiles at her. 

Annalise grabs Tegan's hand. Stares into her beautiful brown eyes and then tears start to fall from Annalise's eyes. "Tegan, I know we shouldn't be having this conversation like this, but I need you to know what I'm saying is the truth. I need you to feel it. I love you, baby! We haven't been together officially for long, but I've loved you since the day we met. That feisty, beautiful, smart, boss bitch, who didn't take shit from anyone, not even me. I loved her and admired her from day one." Tegan smiles and her eyes are watery, but she's not crying just yet. She's trying her best to hold those tears in. Eve and Vanessa have the biggest smiles on their faces as they watch Annalise express her love for Tegan. Eve is a little shocked but happy because she has never known Annalise to be this open and honest. 

"As we slowly went from rivals to co-workers to friends, I loved you every step of the way. So, this isn't new to me, we aren't new to me, our love isn't new to me. I know you're not cheating. I know you love me. Me being upset about that e-mail was more about my insecurities than about you or Cora. I'm sorry, baby! I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better. Someone better." Tegan gives Annalise a look. She's hoping Annalise doesn't start with that she doesn't deserve her bullshit.

"I just want to be better for you, be better for myself, be better to you, be better to myself." Tegan sighs. And Annalise continues. "I want to make you happy. I want to be happy with you. Nothing else matters right now but us. Please say you forgive me. Please say you still want me. Please say you still want us. I know you hate me, and you should, but I'll make it up to you, I'll work to make you love me again." Tegan kisses Annalise. Both ladies now in full tears. "Babe, I could never hate you." Tegan whispers. Then she kisses Annalise again. Deeply and passionately. They pull apart from each other when they remember they have company.

Vanessa and Eve hears Bella crying. They both get up from the sofa wiping away their own tears and walk to the bedroom to check on Bella. They decide to stay in the bedroom a while so Annalise and Tegan can have some time alone. 

Vanessa is changing Bella's diaper. Eve stares at her wife and baby. She's so grateful for her little family. Vanessa looks over at her and says, "That was a lot babe. But even after only meeting them today, I know in my heart they can get through anything together." Eve smiles at her wife. "Just like us my love. Nessa be honest with me. Does my friendship with Annalise bother you?" Vanessa lays Bella on the bed and then goes to sit by her wife. "At first it did. When our relationship was new. I didn't enjoy watching you on the phone with her or you always bringing her up. She's your ex. Your first love. But when phones calls between the two of you became phone calls between the three of us I became more comfortable. I didn't mind sending you alone to check on her. Because I noticed that even if you two didn't realize it, all your phone calls to each other were about me, Bella, or Tegan. I love you; I know you love me, I know you love our family, and I have a growing love for Annalise because she's a good friend to you." Vanessa gives her wife a peck on the lips. They both look over at Bella and she's just staring up at them. "Our room should be ready by now. We should go." Eve says to her wife.

They walk back to the living room and see that both Annalise and Tegan are snuggled up on the sofa and have fallen asleep. They hate to wake them, but they don't want to just leave without saying goodbye. Eve nudges Annalise and when Annalise moves that wakes Tegan up. 

"Hey! we're going to get on out of here and head to the hotel." Eve says. She looks at Tegan and tells her it was so good to finally meet her. And that their next get together will be better. They all laugh. Even Bella and she doesn't even know what's going on. They all hug goodbye and Eve, Vanessa, and Bella leave. 

Tegan and Annalise sit back on the sofa. "Do you want to talk more? I know you have a lot you want to say. I know this isn't over." Annalise says while staring at Tegan. Tegan kisses Annalise. "Later babe! Today has been exhausting enough already. Just hold me." Annalise does just that. She sits back on the sofa, pulls Tegan into her arms, and they fall back to sleep.

They still have so much to say to each other. So much to discuss. But for now, they rest. This isn't over but neither is their relationship! 


	5. The Talk (Their Moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's self-explanatory! Tegan gets most of it off her chest, but Annalise still seems lost in her own confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying on this journey with me. I love Tegalise so much, but no relationship is without it's problems. Just know in my head, Tegalise is always END GAME. Stay entertained!

Tegan is the first to wake up from their unplanned nap. She loves waking up before Annalise just to get the pleasure of watching her sleep. Annalise is doing better when it comes to the deaths of Bonnie and Frank, but she still has her bad moments. Not just about their deaths, but with how hard her life has been in general. Flashbacks of Frank dying in Bonnie's arms and Bonnie dying in hers haunt her all the time. Then there's the betrayal from both Connor and Michaela that hurts her soul even though she tries not to admit it. She has nightmares about Sam, the loss of her baby, and even Asher. More recently she's struggling with decisions. The stress of not knowing what she should do about work. Will she teach again? Or will she go back to Caplan & Gold with Tegan? And the one thing Tegan doesn't even know about, will she stay in Philly? 

So, watching Annalise sleep peacefully brings happiness to Tegan. She loves this woman and she knows Annalise loves her too. Tegan lays there quietly, staring at Annalise with a smile, and suddenly her smile fades. All she can think about are the horrible things they said to each other. And Tegan can play the blame game, because after all, Annalise started the whole thing, but that's not what Tegan wants. She wants to express herself in love the same way she had expressed herself in anger towards Annalise. A fight, no matter how bad, isn't going to take away her happiness. And Annalise makes her happy. 

Tegan worms her way out of Annalise's arms and walks over to the huge stereo Annalise has in the living room. Tegan doesn't think Annalise has ever turned the thing on or even knows how to, but since they have been dating, she uses it to unwind after work every time she sleeps over. She turns it on and it's already on a nice station for romantic slow jams. She walks back over to the sofa and wakes Annalise up. 

Annalise is startled, but she sits up, rubs her eyes, and looks up at Tegan. Tegan, the woman she accused of cheating on her, is all that passes through her mind at that moment. "What's wrong? Tell me!" Annalise says in a panicked voice. Tegan bends down and places a kiss on Annalise's lips and then whispers, "Dance with me." Annalise is still sleepy, so she has no idea what's going on with Tegan. But if the love of her life wants to dance, they'll dance.

Tegan grabs her hands and helps her up. She puts her arms around Annalise's neck as Annalise puts her arms around Tegan's waist. They hold each other close and just move to the music. Tegan's head is on Annalise's chest so she can feel how Annalise's heart is racing. Tegan wants to ask why, but she doesn't want to end this moment. They've danced through three songs already, so Tegan finally pulls away, looks up at Annalise, and tells her it's time to talk. They both go to sit on the sofa.

"Do you want me to start?" Annalise asks. Tegan shakes her head no. "You started when Eve and Vanessa were here. It's my turn now." Tegan closes her eyes and then let's out a loud exhale. When she opens her eyes, she stares into Annalise's dark brown, worried eyes. She places a kiss on Annalise's cheek just trying to reassure her that everything will be ok. Then she starts to talk. 

"I love you, Annalise! You know that. I never thought I would say I hate you, but I did. I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. But I didn't mean it and I'm sorry I said it. I did mean it when I said that you were selfish and that you didn't know how to love me the right way though. Earlier you said that you would never hurt me on purpose, but you already did. You knew not answering me about still being in love with Eve would break my heart. And it did just that." 

Tears are starting to fall from Annalise's eyes, but that doesn't stop Tegan. She keeps going.

"I know life has dealt you a bad hand, it has chewed you up, and spit you out. But I've been nothing but good to you. I've done nothing but love you. And I never wanted anything but that in return. For you to love me, to see me, and want to be with me like I want to be with you." Annalise tries to say something, but Tegan puts a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish! I lost my whole family and for a long time all I had was myself and work. Then I met Cora. Not having anyone but her made our relationship move too fast. I loved her. I loved her with everything in me because I didn't have anyone else to love. But I also lost myself in Cora. And that's why even after our separation, I kept going back. So, when you threw that in my face it cut me deep. But truth is, I stopped loving Cora the day I met you. I only still wanted her because I thought I couldn't have you. Annalise, I never responded to Cora's e-mails. I never wanted to. Every time I read one, I was right next to you. So, I truly didn't think there was anything to tell, but it made you feel a way and I'm sorry. I haven't seen Cora since the whole Nate thing. I just want to make that clear. I would never cheat on you. All I want is you." Tears are now starting to fall from Tegan's eyes. But Annalise wipes them away and kisses her girlfriend on the nose. 

"Is it my turn now? Are we going to go back and forth taking turns?" Annalise asks while trying to make Tegan smile. 

Annalise wipes away her own tears and tries to steady her voice. "You're right! About everything! About me! I love you so much it hurts, but I don't know how to really show you that. For the longest the world had me afraid to love who I really wanted to love, like I needed to love them, and now I'm so messed up that I can't give you the love that you give me. Unconditional. And baby that scares me. You not telling me about Cora's e-mail didn't upset me, it scared the hell out of me. You give me your all and I'm still only giving you half of me. So, why wouldn't you give Cora another chance? I was insecure and my insecurities made me angry. Not at you but at myself and I directed my anger for myself towards you and I am so sorry. I know you're tired of hearing it, but baby I am sorry." Annalise kisses Tegan on the lips, on the nose, and then on every tear that is falling from her eyes. They put their foreheads together and just sit in silence for a moment. 

They needed to talk, they still need to talk more, but they are both thinking this is exhausting. Is love really this hard? 

Tegan notices how Annalise's hands are shaking. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Tegan asks. "How do I make this right? How do I make us right? How do I fix what I've broken? How do I make you happy when I still feel like I don't deserve you making me happy?" Annalise is doing her nervous thing again. When she asks a bunch of questions but never lets Tegan answer. Tegan smiles at her. "Babe, we have all the time in the world, because look, I'm still here. We're still us. And it can only get better from here." Tegan says softly. And Annalise trusts every word Tegan says. She's still scared, but she knows they are in this together. And together they can get through anything. 

"No!" Annalise says while laughing. Tegan is lost. "Stop looking at my lips like that and stop biting yours." Tegan didn't even notice she was biting her lip, but she is definitely enjoying looking at Annalise's. It has been almost four days since Annalise's lips were on her lips down below. And even though they are trying to have a serious talk, Tegan's mind is now focused on other things. 

Annalise says "no" again. Tegan laughs. "You always say I use sex to keep us from talking and now you're trying to do the same thing, T. So, I'm saying no! JUST SAY NO!" They both laugh. Tegan isn't sure if Annalise is really saying no to her or trying to convince herself not to let anything happen. So, Tegan bites her bottom lip again while staring at Annalise. Annalise pulls Tegan into her lap, kisses her passionately, then starts to tickle her. Tegan is squirming and laughing so hard that they both end up on the floor. Annalise holds Tegan in her arms. 

"I really do love you, Ms. Price!" 

"Well, make love to me, Ms. Harkness." 

"Later! But for now, let me just make you feel without sex." They kiss and hold each other right there on the floor. Not a worry in the world at this moment. All that matters is them. Together. 


	6. It's Our Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise have made it six months. Can they keep it going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* Do you know what today is? It's our anniversary. By Tony, Toni, Toné.
> 
> This chapter became longer than I thought it would be. But I love it. I love Tegalise. Enjoy!

It's their six-month anniversary. Yes, it's a thing. At least for Tegan it is. Annalise isn't the sentimental type, but Tegan loves LOVE. She's the more affectionate one, but to her surprise, Annalise holds her hand in public now like it's a natural thing for her. 

It's been almost three months since their big fight and their talk. Things aren't perfect in their relationship, but they are definitely better. Annalise told Tegan she needed to become a better person so that she could be a better girlfriend for her. So, Annalise now goes to therapy twice a week to deal with all her demons of the past. She knows it's the only way she won't run or push Tegan away anymore. Tegan is her FOREVER! It seems to be working. Annalise is more attentive and caring. She shares more. Tegan actually thinks Annalise shares a little too much now. But the thing is, Tegan doesn't know about Annalise being in therapy. Annalise is trying really hard to work on herself, but she thinks therapy makes her seem weak. 

Tegan is awake first as always. Her and Annalise's bodies are entangled together as one. Tegan smiles thinking about last night. They seriously always have the best sex ever and last night wasn't any different. Tegan does her usual of watching her girlfriend sleep. Annalise's nightmares have been pretty bad lately, but when Tegan makes her come over and over, she always gets a good night's rest. 

Tegan knows her girlfriend is hot, but the euphoric bliss of their love making is visible all over Annalise's sleeping face and is radiating from her skin. Tegan just can't help but stare.

"Damn, I love this woman." Tegan says to herself. "I told you that's creepy, baby." Annalise drags out in her deep sleepy voice. Tegan laughs. She knows Annalise is talking about her staring while she sleeps, but Tegan can't help it. "It's time to get up my love, duty calls. 

Annalise went back to Caplan & Gold almost two months ago. Her and Tegan talked it over and decided that it was the best thing for now. Especially since Annalise didn't want to teach anymore. Tegan is excited to have Annalise back by her side at work. They often go into the office together but never display their relationship on the job. They give each other quick glances and brushes up against each other every now and then but not too much that anyone else ever notices. They aren't a secret, everyone there knows they are dating, but they have to keep it professional at C&G. 

"I don't want to go. Let's call in. You're the managing partner. Manage to get us out of a day of work." Annalise says while putting a pillow over her face. "It's Friday, Annalise. We get through today and we don't have to see that place again until Monday. Now, get up." Tegan says in a stern voice. 

"Make me, Ms. Price." Annalise looks at Tegan and bites her bottom lip. Tegan knows what that means because she's usually the one suggesting it, but they don't have time for that this morning. 

"Didn't you get enough last night, Ms. Harkness?"

"I can never get enough of you, T."

Tegan lets out a heavy sigh and then straddles her girlfriend. She leans down and kisses Annalise. Then she pulls away and tells Annalise, "Get up, now!" She rolls off Annalise and then off the bed. Annalise throws a pillow at her and calls her a tease. Tegan laughs while walking to the shower. Annalise lays there admiring Tegan's perfect body then puts a pillow back over her face and screams in it. 

They are finally both up and dressed and ready to head out the door. Annalise tells Tegan they should take separate cars because she has a meeting outside of the office later today. Tegan rolls her eyes and says ok. She's not mad, it's just that Annalise is starting to have a few too many meetings away from the office. It makes Tegan's mind wonder and Tegan doesn't like where her mind is trying to take her. Little does Tegan know, it's not a meeting but one of Annalise's therapy sessions.

Tegan needs to pick up Annalise's gifts anyway so she's kind of happy Annalise suggested taking separate cars. She can't think of what excuse she could have given for them not to ride in together. 

Tegan doesn't tell Annalise happy anniversary. She's hoping Annalise will tell her. She's hoping Annalise at least knows that they have been together six months. But of course, Annalise doesn't mention it. 

"I love you, Ms. Price!"

"I love you, Ms. Harkness!" 

They give each other a kiss, gather their things and head to work. 

It's later in the day and Annalise has left for her "meeting" and Tegan just ended a meeting with a new client. Tegan is excited about the case. She passes by her assistant Danielle smiling and tells her to order them lunch. Danielle's choice. Danielle loves when her boss is in a good mood. Tegan enters her office and has a seat. Her mind wonders to Annalise and her damn meeting. She gets on her intercom and asks Danielle if she knows where Ms. Harkness' meeting is. Danielle tells her she doesn't know but she can try to find out. "No, that's ok. I was just curious." Tegan lets the young girl know. Danielle laughs to herself because she knows exactly what that curiosity is about. She knows her boss and Annalise are a couple and she senses that her boss might be a little jealous. 

Tegan is sitting at her desk going through some e-mails. Her e-mails never seem to end. An e-mail from the Law Offices of Robert Stigler catches her eye. That's one of the biggest criminal law firms in New York. She clicks it. As she reads it her smile disappears. The law firm is awaiting a reference letter for Annalise Keating. Tegan doesn't know how to feel. She didn't know Annalise was looking at other employment options. Especially not after their talk. She for damn sure didn't know she was searching outside of Philly. She's not even mad, she's hurt. Annalise is trying to leave her again. Is that what Annalise is doing with all these so-called meetings? Is she interviewing at other law firms? Tegan head starts to hurt.

IT'S ALL GOOD, UNTIL IT ISN'T!

Tegan hears a knock on her door and then Danielle steps in, "You have a visitor." Tegan looks up and then out of her all glass office and sees Cora. She sighs. She blocked Cora's e-mail address after her talk with Annalise. Danielle notices Tegan's mood change and asks if she wants her to tell her visitor that she's busy. Cora is staring at Tegan through the glass. She does an awkward wave. "No, let her in." 

Danielle holds the door open and lets Cora in. She knows Tegan used to be married, but she doesn't know that Cora is the ex-wife. She closes the door and goes back to her desk. 

"Hi, T!" Cora says as she takes a seat in the chair in front of Tegan's desk. 

"What can I do for you?" Cora grins at the question and asks, "No hello!?"

"Hello Cora." 

"So, you haven't returned any of my e-mails and I don't know where you live so I'm here."

"But why?" Tegan asks in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I miss you, T." 

Tegan starts laughing. "I don't have time for this, Cora." 

"So, you don't miss me, T?"

"Not even a little." Tegan responds. "I have work to do, if you don't have a real reason to be here then leave." 

Cora looks hurt. Tegan is still thinking about the e-mail requesting a reference for Annalise and she just wants Cora to leave. She looks outside of her office and sees Annalise walking towards it. Annalise notices someone sitting across from Tegan, but she can only see the back of the woman's head. She stops at Danielle's desk and tells her to tell Tegan she'll come back later. But she sees Tegan motioning for her to come in. 

Tegan is a little annoyed with Annalise because of the e-mail, but she's overly annoyed with Cora sitting in front of her talking about she misses her. Tegan would rather have Annalise in her office than Cora no matter what their situation is. 

Annalise walks into the office. "If you're busy, I..." Tegan cuts her off, "I'm not." Annalise finally looks at the woman in the chair. She never met Cora, but she knows what she looks like from the pictures Frank took to scare Tegan off of Nate's case. "Annalise, this is Cora. Cora, this is Annalise." Tegan says. The two women stare at each other a while then Cora gets up to shake Annalise's hand. Danielle is watching through the glass at how uncomfortable the three women look, but she doesn't even know the half of it. 

"The Annalise Keating! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Cora says with a fake smile. Annalise goes and stands by Tegan's chair. She puts her hand on her shoulder as if she's asking her girlfriend if she's ok. "Cora was just leaving." Tegan says. 

"Oh, she's why you don't miss me?" Cora asks. Annalise looks like she wants to punch Cora in her face. She knows how much this woman hurt Tegan. She has no business being in Tegan's office. "So, are y'all a thing?" Cora asks. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Annalise and I are dating." Tegan says then looks up at Annalise who has a blank stare on her face. "Then I guess I don't have a real reason to be here." Cora says as she gets up from the chair. She's walking out the door when she turns and says, "I love you, T. I'll e-mail you next time I'm in town." She winks at Tegan. Just like in the e-mail Annalise had seen. She wants a reaction from Annalise but doesn't get one. 

Tegan looks up at Annalise who is still standing beside her with her hand on Tegan's shoulder. Annalise smiles at her. "So how was your day, baby?" Annalise asks. Tegan looks surprised. "So, you don't want to talk about that?" Tegan asks as she watches Annalise walk over to the chair Cora vacated. "There's nothing to talk about." Annalise says with a smile. "I missed you!"

Tegan is happy that it doesn't bother Annalise seeing Cora. But her mind falls back on the e-mail. She's having a war in her head on whether to bring it up now at work. "What's on your mind?" Annalise asks. 

Tegan prints out the e-mail and hands it to Annalise. "You didn't think I should know you were looking for employment in another state?" Tegan asks with a bothered look on her face. "Is that what these little out of the office meetings are all about? Are you interviewing at other places? I thought we were in a better place, but you're still keeping shit from me?" 

Annalise starts laughing. She doesn't mean to, but Tegan is now doing what she usually does. Asking a bunch of questions and not letting her answer one. 

"This isn't funny, Annalise. Are you trying to leave me again?" Tegan doesn't look mad, just sad. Annalise wants to go over to Tegan and hold her in her arms, but she remembers where they are. 

"Let's go home. We can talk about it there." 

"I want to know now, Annalise." 

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't important anymore. I applied after the funerals when I wanted to be anywhere but Philly. I couldn't get my mind right, I saw Bonnie and Frank everywhere, and I thought I needed a fresh start somewhere else. But then we started dating and the only place I wanted to be was wherever you were. That's why I'm back at C&G."

"So, all these meetings you keep having aren't interviews?" Tegan asks. Annalise grabs her head. Tegan is giving her a headache. "Baby, let's just go home please." Tegan feels herself getting angry, so she drops it for now because she doesn't want to cause a scene at work. "I have some things to finish up, I'll see you at home." Tegan says. Home being Annalise's because it's closer and that's where they spend most of their time. Annalise gets up to leave but she knows this conversation isn't over. 

Tegan is packing up to go home and remembers she never went to pick up Annalise's gifts. Not that it matters because Annalise doesn't know what today is and Tegan isn't so happy with her girlfriend right now. But she still rushes out the door to try to catch the place open. She makes it just in time. The man has both gifts wrapped beautifully. "Thank you so much." Tegan says. Then he shakes her hand and thanks her for her business. Tegan gets in her car and heads to Annalise's. She pulls into her parking spot and sits in the car for a while. She doesn't want to fight with Annalise. Especially not tonight. But why didn't Annalise answer her about the meetings? 

She gets a text from Annalise.

LOML: Where are you my love?

My Forever: Outside.

LOML: Hurry up! I miss you! 

Annalise almost makes Tegan forget she's mad at her. Tegan grabs Annalise's gifts and heads inside. She unlocks the door, walks in, and stands still for a moment. A lone tear falls from her eye. 

Annalise is standing in front of her. "Happy Six Months, Baby!" Annalise says with a smile. She pulls Tegan into her arms. She whispers into Tegan's ear, "The happiest six months of my life." 

"I didn't think you would remember." Tegan says. Tears rolling down her face. 

"Baby, I remember every moment with you. The good and the bad. I love you."

Tegan hides her face in Annalise's neck. She can't stop crying. She never would have guessed that not only would Annalise know what today is, but that she would make it special. 

The apartment is dimly lit. Most of the light comes from all the candles Annalise has around. There are rose petals everywhere leading to the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Tegan drops her stuff to the floor and kisses Annalise with everything in her. It's so passionate they can just stay right there and make love. But Annalise tells Tegan to save that for later. She takes Tegan's hand and guides her to the bathroom where the tub is filled, rose petals in it, and candles all around it. Annalise starts to remove Tegan's clothes. After she has removed every article of clothing from her girlfriend, she spins her around, and says, "Damn, I'm a lucky woman!" She kisses Tegan on the shoulder and tells her to get in and relax. She helps Tegan in and then points to a towel and robe she laid out for Tegan when she gets out. Annalise already has on a matching robe. Tegan wonders if Annalise has on anything beneath it. 

Annalise leaves Tegan to take her bath as she goes to the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't have time to cook so she had ordered all Tegan's favorites from their favorite Italian spot. She picked it up on her way home. She heats up their food and puts it on their plates. The kitchen table is decorated and lit up like the rest of the apartment by candles. 

Annalise is trying so hard to make everything perfect that she doesn't notice Tegan standing behind her. Tegan walks up closer and wraps her arms around Annalise from behind. "Babe, this is beautiful. I can't believe you did all this."

"With some help from our favorite Italian spot." Annalise says laughing. Then she goes on to explain how she knew she wouldn't have time to cook. Tegan just smiles at her. "Babe, I don't care where the food came from as long as I'm enjoying it with you." Tegan says before kissing Annalise. 

"Sit down. Let's eat. Talk." Annalise says. Tegan is surprised by that last word. Annalise pulls out Tegan's chair and then pulls her chair over right next to her. They eat and talk, and Tegan just keeps smiling. But then she thinks about Annalise not answering her about her meetings and her smile fades. Annalise sees this and just when Tegan is about to bring it up, Annalise blurts out, "It's therapy." Tegan looks confused. "My meetings I go to, it's therapy. I told you I needed to be a better me so I could be better to you. So, I started therapy. I didn't say much at first, but I'm starting to like it. And I see a good change in our relationship, so I guess it's working." Tegan is just staring at Annalise. "I go twice a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but when I was going to court ordered therapy, I felt weak. I didn't want you thinking I was weak." 

Tegan smiles at Annalise and kisses her. "Babe, I would never think that. Admitting you need help takes courage. There's nothing weak about that. But next time you keep something from me it's going to be a problem. I went from trying not to think you were cheating on me to thinking you were trying to leave me. I didn't like those feelings." 

"I won't keep anything else from you, I promise." Annalise says before kissing Tegan on the nose. She pours them both more wine and tells Tegan to take their glasses into the living room while she clears the table. 

Tegan seriously can't stop smiling. She's sitting on the sofa thinking about how bad she thought tonight was about to go, how she thought Annalise wouldn't remember their anniversary, and about how she almost ruined it because of her suspicions. Then she thinks about how Annalise didn't react badly to Cora being in her office. She laughs at how Cora was trying to get a rise out of Annalise and all Annalise did was show Cora that she would protect Tegan from her by simply keeping her hand protectively on her shoulder. "God, I love that woman." Tegan thinks to herself. It's a thought that has been playing in her head constantly lately. She can't shake how good it feels to be in love.

Annalise finally joins her in the living room. She sits on the sofa behind Tegan and pulls Tegan into her arms. "So, did I do good?" Annalise asks. "Better than good, babe. Who would have thought we would be here? Especially after our fight." Annalise laughs. "You're always bringing up that damn fight, T. My therapist says you have trouble letting go." They both laugh. "You're supposed to be talking about your life in therapy, not me." Tegan says. 

"Ms. Price, you are my life." Annalise whispers then kisses Tegan on her neck. It's makes the Latina quiver. 

"So, do you want your gifts." Tegan asks. 

"I didn't think I was getting a gift. Since you were all mad and shit earlier." Annalise says with a smirk. 

Tegan walks over to the door where she had dropped Annalise's gifts when she saw that Annalise had planned a romantic night for their anniversary. She picks the packages up and brings them over to Annalise. She sits on the sofa next to Annalise. But Tegan's face doesn't look happy anymore. "Baby, what's wrong?" Annalise asks.

"Nothing is wrong my love. Everything is more than right."

"Well, why do you look so sad?" Annalise asks while grabbing Tegan's hands. 

"Annalise, I love you so much. I know I say that a lot. But it's true. This has been the craziest but happiest six months of my life. I love that you're going to therapy to work through your past, I love how seeing Cora didn't make you mad at me, I love how loved you make me feel at this moment. And I never want to see you hurt or see you sad. I don't know if I should give you both gifts. It might be too soon, and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, babe." Tears are now falling from Tegan's eyes. 

"T, with you by my side I can handle anything. And I know you wouldn't give me anything to hurt me on purpose. So, let me open my gifts already." Annalise wipes Tegan's tears away and opens her first gift. Annalise had been talking about how she doesn't have any paintings in her apartment. So, Tegan had two photos made into paintings. 

"This is beautiful baby." Annalise says with so much joy in her voice. "I love it! But mama is going to try to steal it." The first painting is of Tegan, Annalise, Celestine, and Ms. Ophelia. Annalise is still looking at it and smiling. But she sees Tegan eyeing the other painting. Looking nervous. So, she puts the first one down and starts to open the second one. Annalise's face turns blank, like she sees a ghost, and then tears fall down her face. Tegan pulls her into her arms and keeps telling her how sorry she is. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. It's too soon." Tegan cries out. 

But Annalise looks at Tegan, tears in both their eyes, and kisses her. "It's not too soon. I love it! I love you! I love them! I miss them, T." The second painting is of Annalise, Tegan, Bonnie, and Frank. And at the bottom it says The Dream Team. Tegan stands up and then pulls Annalise up. She pulls her into a tight embrace and they just hold each other. There's nowhere else either of them would rather be than in each other's arms. They stand there swaying side to side together. Holding each other tightly. It's so quiet. Tegan can feel Annalise still crying but she knows Annalise needs this release, so she doesn't let her go. They stay that way for a while until Annalise finally pulls away and tells Tegan it's time for bed. 

Tegan is good with that because it's been a long day. But Annalise isn't thinking about sleep, she has other plans. She guides Tegan down the hall to the bedroom. When she opens the door, Tegan sees that the room is decorated just as beautifully as the rest of the apartment. Rose petals on the floor and on the bed. Candles lit and music playing. Tegan starts to cry again. "Baby, we can't keep crying. We won't have any energy to do anything for the rest of the night and I still have to give you your other gift." Annalise says. 

Tegan turns around about to ask Annalise what gift and her eyes grow wide. Annalise is standing there fully naked and Tegan's gift is around her waist. 

"Ms. Price, let me make you feel." 

If the candles weren't lit, Tegan's smile would be enough to light up the room. She walks over to Annalise, unties her robe, then lets it slip to the floor. They stand there just admiring each other's bodies as they always do. You would think the way the two ladies take each other in with their eyes that this is the first time they see each other naked. Tegan steps closer to Annalise. They are breathing the same air. "Fuck me like there's no tomorrow, Ms. Harkness." Tegan whispers. And by the smirk on Annalise's face she plans to do just that. 

Tegan takes the strap-on into her hands and leads them to the bed. She turns around with her back now to Annalise, places her hands on the bed, then spreads her legs wide. Her perfectly sculpted ass in the air. "You want to get straight to it don't you, Ms. Price?" Annalise walks up behind Tegan and she's so close Tegan can feel the toy pressing against her ass. The older woman had often let Tegan fuck her with the multiple toys Tegan owns, but she has never used one on the Latina. But Annalise is good at everything she does so she'll figure it out quickly. She pops Tegan's ass and tells her to get up on the bed. Tegan does without question.

Annalise takes her finger and traces down Tegan's back. This causes Tegan to put an arch in her back. "Damn, Tegan's ass is a masterpiece." Annalise gets lost in thought. She feels Tegan reach down to help guide the strap-on inside of her. Annalise then takes the palm of her hand and places it right at the arch. She holds it there so when she inserts the strap-on into Tegan's center, she doesn't want to lose this position. She enters Tegan with the strap-on and just as she thought Tegan flinches. But her position doesn't change because of Annalise's firm hand pushing down on the middle of her back. 

Annalise starts off by moving slowly inside of Tegan. She gets a nice rhythm going and takes her time. "I thought you were going to fuck me, Ms. Harkness!" Tegan says smugly and Annalise takes that as a challenge. She thrusts deeper into Tegan as her hand that was on Tegan's back is now gripping one of Tegan's breast. She pinches Tegan's nipple. She starts to move faster and faster. Tegan rocking back and forth trying to keep her rhythm with Annalise's. 

Tegan is biting her lip trying not to scream. But she can no longer hold it in. 

"Oh God, please don't stop Ms. Harkness. Keep going." Annalise thrusts harder and Tegan's moans get louder. Her back is arched perfectly, Annalise's stroke is flawless, and Tegan can feel her orgasm building up in the pit of her belly. 

"Don't stop, babe. Please, don't stop." And Annalise doesn't. She never stops moving through each of Tegan's spasms. Tegan comes so hard she goes limp and collapses on the bed. Annalise pulls the strap-on out of Tegan and takes it off. She lets it fall to the floor. She turns the younger woman onto her back and tells her to slide up in the bed. Tegan's arm is covering her face. She doesn't want Annalise to see what she just did her. She scoots up though and then Annalise crawls onto the bed above her. "Move your arm, baby. I want to see you. All of you." Annalise teases. Tegan's face is flushed, and she still feels her legs shaking. Annalise kisses Tegan. Their lips move together like they are made for each other. Annalise moves away and marvels at Tegan's form. 

She kisses Tegan's neck and works her way down to Tegan's breasts. Tegan lets out a loud moan when Annalise latches on to one of her breast and teases her nipple with her tongue until it's standing at attention. After playing with both breasts, Annalise makes her way further down Tegan's body. Tegan starts to tremble as Annalise is now between her thighs. She's still trying to gather herself from the first orgasm. She doesn't know how much she can take so soon. But Annalise doesn't care. She moves her fingers in circles over Tegan's clit. Tegan tries to move up higher in the bed. "Don't run, Ms. Price."

"You're so wet. I need you to sit on my face. Tasting you on my fingers isn't nearly enough." Tegan's expression is telling Annalise she needs a minute but Tegan refuses to let her girlfriend hold bragging rights over her. She pulls Annalise up and gives her a kiss. Then pushes Annalise onto her back. She uses the headboard of the bed to help steady herself as she straddles Annalise's face and sits on her tongue. She lifts herself at an angle so she can ride Annalise's tongue. Annalise grips Tegan's hips so she can assist in guiding Tegan's pussy. Faster and faster until Tegan is about to come. Tegan lets out a scream as her body starts to tremble again. She explodes all in Annalise's mouth. Tegan feels numb from pleasure and needs help removing herself from Annalise's face. She then collapses beside Annalise. 

"You almost drowned me." Annalise says as she laughs. Tegan's eyes are still closed. Then she opens them and looks over at her girlfriend. "You're the best I've ever had." Tegan says with a very flushed face. 

"And I never want to lose that title." 

"You won't, because you'll never lose me." 

They smile at each other. Tegan tries to hide a yawn, but Annalise hears it and laughs. "You know I love when I put you to sleep." Annalise pulls Tegan into her arms. Tegan lays her head on Annalise's chest and places one leg across Annalise's thighs. 

"Happy Anniversary, baby. I look forward to many more." Annalise kisses the top of Tegan's head. Tegan doesn't respond so Annalise assumes she has fallen asleep. So, Annalise tightens her grip on her girlfriend and drifts off to sleep with a huge smile on her face. But Tegan isn't sleep. She's laying on Annalise with a big smile on her face. She's speechless. Even with a few bumps along the way, today was the best day of her life and she knows with Annalise by her side there will be many more to come. 

She finally let's out a low, "Happy Anniversary, Ms. Harkness." She hears a small snore from Annalise and laughs. She cuddles further into Annalise's side and drifts off happily to sleep. 


	7. I Want Everything With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise have been together for about a year and a half now. They've had their fair share of problems, but they think they can get through anything together. But when they have to mutually agree on decisions about their future, things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be my final chapter but my loyal readers (lol) have made me change my mind. I've already started on Chapter 8. I hope y'all enjoy!

Tegan's lease to her penthouse is almost up. She doesn't know if she should renew it or even if she wants to. She spends most of her time at Annalise's anyway. They've been together over a year and a half now. Annalise knows Tegan is stressed about what to do, but she hasn't offered up a solution. They basically live together, but Tegan refuses to believe she can just officially call Annalise's apartment home without a formal invitation from Annalise for her to move in.

Tegan sits on the bed, laptop in her lap, and a glass of gin on the table beside her. She called off from work because she needed a break. Even though she's still on her laptop working on cases. Annalise walks in and immediately starts complaining and getting out of her work clothes. Her new client is an asshole, the case is going to be difficult to win, she needs a vacation. Tegan rolls her eyes without Annalise seeing.

Annalise had changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. She walks over to the bed and gives Tegan a peck. "Why are you so quiet, Ms. Price." Tegan stays silent. Annalise sits on the bed beside her, takes Tegan's laptop, and then tells her girlfriend to lay her head on the pillow she had placed in her lap. "Talk to me, T!"

"I'm just tired." That's all Tegan says. Annalise rubs one hand through Tegan's hair while her other hand caresses Tegan's arm. "Is there any particular thing that has you so tired?" Annalise asks. Tegan sighs and rolls her eyes again without Annalise seeing.

"Work! My living situation! You!" Tegan doesn't say that last one out loud. But she's definitely thinking it. "Do you want to take a vacation?" Annalise asks. Tegan screams! Then she sits up and tries to get out of the bed, but Annalise grabs her arm. "I'm kidding, baby! Come on, T! Lay back down. Well I'm not really kidding because we both deserve a vacation, but baby how about you just let your lease end and move in here for good. You live here already anyway."

Tegan is smiling even though Annalise can't see her face. "What took you so long to ask?" Tegan asks softly.

"I didn't think I had to. Then when you kept going on and on about maybe looking for a new place, I didn't think you wanted to move in here."

"Annalise, I just wanted you to want me to."

"I do, T! When I say let's go home you never question where home is."

"I know! I just really needed you to ask. I didn't want to make assumptions. I guess our communication skills still suck." They both laugh.

Annalise kisses Tegan on the forehead. "Baby, I've always wanted you here. I need you here." Tegan looks up and tells Annalise to kiss her. And Annalise does just that.

"So, you've been home all day. What's for dinner?" Annalise asks while laughing. Tegan gives her a slight pop on the leg. "OK. OK. Delivery it is. What do you want for dinner, Ms. Price?" Annalise calls and orders them some Italian food. It's become their go to thing since the two of them have been working so much. They've been in the office even on weekends lately. They basically run C&G together.

Tegan already has most of her clothes and shoes at Annalise's apartment. So, the move doesn't seem too stressful, but just looking at all the boxes makes them tired. They put her furniture in storage. "When we buy our first home, we'll figure out what stays and what goes." Annalise says laughing while staring at all the stuff in Tegan's storage unit. Tegan smiles. She's happy that Annalise's apartment is now officially their apartment together, but it feels good knowing Annalise wants to buy a home with her someday. "Let's go home, T. Watching these men load and unload boxes and furniture is giving me a headache." They both start laughing.

They make it home and Tegan goes straight to the shower. Annalise sits on the sofa and her phone rings. It's Eve. Eve, Annalise, Vanessa, and Tegan have all become very close. Eve and Vanessa even made Annalise and Tegan Bella's godmothers when they visited them a few months ago.

"Hey, Eve! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to check in." Annalise hears Vanessa playing with Bella in the background.

"How are my girls?" Annalise asks. "We're all good. We miss you and T. Where is she anyway?" Eve replies.

"In the shower."

"And you're on the phone with me, Annalise?" Annalise lets out a loud laugh. "We just got all her things moved into storage and it was exhausting. I don't think I would be much help to her in the shower right now."

"I get it."

"Eve?"

"What's up?"

"When did you know you wanted to marry Vanessa?"

"Oh, my God, Annalise are you going to propose to Tegan?" Eve asks with such excitement in her voice. Vanessa hears and moves over towards her wife. "Put it on speaker." Eve does. "Annalise, are you going to propose? How? When?" Vanessa asks sounding even more excited than Eve.

"Calm down, I just asked a question!"

"So, you're not proposing?" Eve and Vanessa say in unison now both with a sad voice.

Annalise rolls her eyes even though they can't see her. "We're not talking about this right now. I hear T coming out the shower. So, I should go. Give my goddaughter a kiss for me."

"OK! But this isn't over. Give Tegan our love. Bye!" They hang up. Annalise is holding her head wondering how that conversation even started. Tegan knocks her out of her thoughts as she plops down into Annalise's lap. "I thought I heard you on the phone." Tegan says.

"I was. That was Eve and Vanessa. They sent their love. They were just checking in. Eve thought I should be in the shower with you and not on the phone."

"Eve was right." Tegan says while kissing her girlfriend. "I could have used the help." She bites her bottom lip and looks at Annalise seductively.

"Baby, aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted." Tegan sighs.

"Let's go take a nap." Annalise says as she yawns. Tegan hops up out of Annalise's lap and then pulls Annalise up. "Babe, we're such an old married couple." They both laugh and head to the bedroom to take a nap. They were both sleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow. Tegan is snuggled into Annalise's arms as always. The place she always feels loved and safe.

Two weeks later.

Annalise is on the phone with her mom. "Anna Mae, you and Tegan shouldn't be shacking up."

"Mama, times have changed. And me and Tegan have been doing more than just shacking up for a while now."

She hears her mama sigh loudly. "Anna Mae, times have changed, so are you going to marry my little Tegan? She already feels like my daughter. I would like to see y'all walk down the aisle before I die."

"Stop talking like that, Mama. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. Nobody is thinking about marriage right now."

"Have y'all discussed it? How do you know Tegan doesn't want to be married?"

"Because she has already been married. And so, have I. You know how those turned out. Tegan has never even mentioned getting married again. I have to go, Mama. Talk to you later. I love you!"

"Love you too, Anna Mae."

Annalise didn't have to go, but she was tired of that conversation. Her and Tegan talked about being together forever, but they never talked about marriage. Would Tegan get married again? Did Annalise want to get married again? Her and Tegan's relationship isn't anything like hers and Sam's and she stayed married to him for over twenty years. She married Sam for status, but she would be marrying Tegan because Tegan is her forever love.

Annalise wishes that she had met Tegan earlier in her life. But she also thinks about how things turned out with Eve. So, maybe Tegan came along at just the right time. But she thinks to herself, "I'm too old to be getting married, right!?"

Later that night the two of them are in bed. Tegan on her laptop still working and Annalise reading a book. "Mama called today. She was fussing about us shacking up." Annalise laughs. Tegan doesn't say anything at first because she doesn't know where the conversation is headed or what it may lead to. She knows Ms. Ophelia likes her and she also knows what she was getting at by saying that. Tegan has been hinting at marriage for a while now, but she thinks Annalise is against it because she never picks up on it. She could propose to Annalise, but she won't because she's afraid Annalise would say no. Could their relationship handle that? Tegan doesn't want anything flashy, but she would love to have their love sealed officially.

Annalise is still talking but Tegan hasn't heard anything she has said in a while. "So, how is Ms. Ophelia?" Tegan asks. Annalise looks at Tegan with a frown. "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"I'm sorry, babe. My mind is on this case." She grabs the back of her neck. Annalise sees her girl is stressed so she puts down her book, takes Tegan's laptop, and then gets up to go get some massage oil. When she returns, she tells Tegan to lay down on her stomach. Tegan sees the oil and takes off her shirt. She needs and deserves this massage, so she wastes no time laying down.

Annalise straddles her. Massaging her neck, her shoulders, and her back. As she gets down to Tegan's lower back she stops and wonders if she should keep going. Tegan's ass looks amazing in that thong. "She's stressed and I want to relieve that stress for her, right?" Annalise thinks to herself. She slides down then starts to massage Tegan's ass cheeks.

"I don't think that's where my stress is, babe."

"I'm massaging all of you and your glorious ass is a part of you." Annalise laughs but continues her massage. Tegan's skin is so soft. Annalise has massaged Tegan from the base of her head all the way down to her feet. She taps Tegan and tells her to turn over. But Tegan has fallen asleep. Annalise can't even be mad, she wanted to give Tegan some tongue work, but she knows her girlfriend has been working really hard. Too hard. Even planning a birthday party for Annalise that she thinks Annalise knows nothing about. So, Annalise climbs in bed next to her sleeping girlfriend. And just like always Tegan snuggles into Annalise's side and puts one leg across Annalise's thighs without even opening her eyes. "Sweet Dreams, baby." Annalise says softly before placing a kiss on Tegan's forehead.

Tegan is on the phone with Vanessa and Celestine. She's pacing the floor. Trying to plan a party for Annalise is about to push her over the edge. Vanessa and Celestine try to keep her calm and help as much as possible. But them both being so far away doesn't ease Tegan's mind. "You know my sister knows about this party, right? Anna Mae knows everything." Celestine says. "Yeah, I think she knows too. So, stop stressing yourself out trying to make this a surprise and just tell her about it so she can help." Vanessa says. "Help with her own party?" Tegan asks.

"Yes, baby! Help with my own party. I don't mind. Even though I said I didn't want one." Tegan was so focused on her call she didn't even hear Annalise come in. Vanessa and Celestine laugh and tell Tegan to call them back later.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I know." Annalise laughs.

"I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Baby, I've known about this since you asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday last month. I'm too old for surprises anyway."

"But you deserve a big party. You deserve the world." Tegan sighs.

"I have the world. Or at least my very own piece of it. That's you!" Annalise takes Tegan's hands and pulls her to the sofa. "Just relax, baby. We have been working long hours lately, especially you. I don't need you to burn yourself out. Especially not by planning a party for me." Tegan is about to interrupt. "But since you have already started let's do the rest together." Annalise says while pulling Tegan into her arms.

"I love you so much, Annalise."

"I know!" Annalise kisses Tegan and then they just sit there in silence and relax.

They have all the plans for Annalise's party together. Ms. Ophelia and Celestine will be in town Friday morning and Vanessa, Eve, and Bella will arrive Friday evening. The party is Saturday. Tegan even has two surprise guests coming the day of the party. Annalise hates surprises, but she'll love this one.

Tegan and Annalise took a week off. Tegan left Blake in charge and he knows if he needs anything just call and they will be right there. But they both needed a break. So, what better time than the week leading up to Annalise's party. Other than planning the party they haven't did much more. But they have a lot of sex and they get a lot of sleep.

They are sitting on the sofa snuggled up and watching a movie. Tegan pauses the movie. She turns around to look at Annalise. "Babe, have you ever thought about getting married again?" Annalise doesn't answer Tegan's question, but she asks, "Have you?" Tegan makes a face but doesn't answer either. Right on time, Tegan's phone rings. It's Vanessa. She answers it and then walks down the hall to the kitchen. Annalise is still sitting there thinking about Tegan's question. She rubs her head and turns the movie back on. Tegan wasn't watching it anyway.

Later in bed Annalise notices Tegan's mood is different. Annalise gets no sex tonight.

The next night Annalise finds Tegan crying in their bed. She climbs into bed, wraps Tegan in her arms, and asks her what's wrong. "I can't. You'll hate me. I hate me." Tegan cries out. "Baby, I could never hate you. I love you."

"But you don't know what I did. You don't know who I am."

"I know you, T. I know everything about you. I love everything about you. Flaws and all."

"I killed Jorge. Well not me, but I set it up. I'm a horrible person. I kept this from you."

Annalise pulls Tegan up to her so she can look into her eyes. "Baby, I know."

"What? How?" Tegan asks confused.

"I already had a feeling, but Laurel confirmed it a while back. I thought you would tell me when you were ready, but if I knew you were carrying this guilt, I would have said something. Baby, you were scared. And you had every right to be. You, Laurel, and Christopher deserved to be free of him. I would have done it myself if I had the chance. You are not a horrible person. So, don't waste another minute thinking about that man. He tried to destroy us, but we're still here. And we're together. And we're happy. And I love everything that is you, Tegan Price." Tegan is relieved. She feels so much better. She falls asleep right there in Annalise's arms.

"Can we stop the Anna Mae stories, please?" Annalise begs. Celestine, Ms. Ophelia, Vanessa, Eve, and baby Bella have all made it to town. They're staying in a hotel, but they all came over for dinner. Annalise cooks.

Ms. Ophelia starts to talk about the painting of them that is in Annalise and Tegan's apartment which should be in her home. She has been trying to steal it since the first time she saw it. "I'll even take the one with Bonnie and Clyde." Ophelia says and everyone laughs. "Mama, I've told you a thousand times, you're not getting my paintings. And it's Bonnie and Frank mama." "I know what their names are, but they'll always be my Anna Mae's Bonnie and Clyde. Always there for you." That makes Annalise smile, but also makes a tear fall.

They are sitting around and telling stories and Annalise is not happy about any of the stories about her. But she sits on the sofa and is delighted by all the laughter that fills her home. She looks over at Tegan on the floor playing with Bella. Tegan is so good with her. Annalise is just smiling. She's not even listening to the conversations happening around her anymore.

Her friendship with Eve couldn't be any stronger. Vanessa and Bella are the best gifts Eve could have ever given her. Her mom has more good days than bad. Celestine is the best sister in the world. Then there's her Tegan-- the woman she plans to spend the rest of her life with, her best friend, her lover, her forever. She loves her little makeshift family. She wishes Laurel and Christopher were there. But as long as she knows they are safe that's good enough for her.

It's party time. Tegan and Annalise never realized how very few friends they had until they made a guest list for Annalise's party. But they don't care as long as they have each other. They walk into the party and everything is beautiful. "Baby, you outdid yourself. This is amazing." Most of the people there are their colleagues, but Annalise instantly sees her little family all huddled together talking and laughing. She loves them so much. She makes her way around the room making sure she thanks everyone for coming.

Suddenly she feels a grip around her leg. She looks down and it's Christopher. She picks him up and spins him around. Laurel walks over and gives her a hug. Annalise whispers in her ear, "Best gift ever." Christopher is so happy to be in his godmother's arms. But he spots Bella and runs over to play with her. Tegan walks over and gives Laurel a hug. "Glad you could make it."

"Y'all lied to me." Annalise says to Tegan and Laurel. But they just look at each other and giggle. "Come on, let's dance." Tegan pulls her girlfriend on to the dance floor. Everyone is enjoying themselves.

They eat. They dance. They talk. They laugh. This is by far Annalise's best birthday ever. But it's not over. They bring out her cake and everyone sings happy birthday. She makes her wish, blows out her candles, and then cuts the first slice. Tegan is staring at the huge smile on Annalise's face and it makes her smile just as big.

"Gift time." Tegan yells. Everyone gathers around the table they had placed their gifts on. Annalise starts to open her gifts and the more she opens the more she cries. She's so overwhelmed. She wipes her tears away once she's done opening gifts. She makes a speech thanking everyone for coming and for the gifts. But Celestine tells her there is one last gift on the table. It's a small wrapped box but there's no name saying who it's from.

Annalise takes the small gift from her sister and unwraps it. It looks like it could be a ring box. Annalise looks over at Tegan and Tegan quickly says, "It's not from me, babe." Annalise walks over to Tegan and says, "I know. It's for you." Tegan starts to cry. Annalise blurts out, "Please don't make me get down on my knee." Everyone laughs. She takes Tegan's hands into hers.

"When we met it definitely wasn't love at first sight." They both laugh. "But that day at C&G I had so much admiration for you and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were. We went from being rivals to being teammates at work and in life. You are my best friend and my biggest supporter. I love the way you love. I love that you are generous to a fault and it makes me want to try harder to be that way myself. I know with you by my side I can accomplish anything. I can get through anything. You are my motivation, my peace when everything around me is in chaos, my joy, and as I've told you before, you are my ROCK. I feel safe with you! I love you, Ms. Price. And I can't imagine my life without you. So, I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

There is not a dry eye in the room. The kids are crying because all the adults are crying.

"Babe, tonight isn't supposed to be about me." Tegan says as she wipes her tears away.

"So, is that a no?"

"I could never say no to you. Yes! Yes! Yes! Wife for life!" Annalise puts the beautiful and very huge rock on Tegan's fingers. They kiss and Annalise holds her fiancée in her arms. Tegan starts crying again. She's so happy. Everyone gathers around them, hugging them, and congratulating them.

Annalise takes her fiancée to the dance floor for a dance. As they dance, they just stare into each other's eyes. "You never fail to amaze me, Ms. Harkness. I love you so much." They both feel little hands on them. They look down and it's Bella and Christopher. Tegan picks up Bella, Annalise picks up Christopher, and they all slow dance together.

The party is over, and it was a success. Everyone heads home. Tegan and Annalise are now home and in bed. Tegan sitting up with Annalise laying in her lap. Tegan keeps looking at her ring. Annalise made her happier than she has ever been tonight. The ring is gorgeous. "Did you pick the ring out by yourself?"

"Are you asking because you already know the answer?"

"No, I was just curious. I love it, babe."

"Well, yes! I picked it out all by myself." She starts to laugh, and Tegan knows she's lying.

"Let's have a baby or adopt." Tegan blurts out. She can't see Annalise's face, but it is filled with shock. Annalise remembers during her trial that Tegan said she didn't want kids. Annalise sits up. "I thought you didn't want kids, T." Tegan looks into Annalise's eyes and says, "Babe, I want everything with you."

"Well, a wedding and a child. I think we have to stop working so much." They look at each other and laugh.


	8. Sadness in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Loss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance. I'm sorry, but it happened.

Tegan is asleep on the sofa. Doesn't look like she just fell asleep there. It looks like that's where she plans to stay tonight. Annalise goes to bed alone. They didn't have a fight. They haven't seen each other enough this week to fight. To say they live together and work together, making time for each other lately has been hard. They give short kisses in the mornings before leaving for work, quick glances at each other in the hallways of C&G, and whoever makes it home first is asleep by the time the other woman gets there.

Is this how being engaged is supposed to be? They found more time for each other when they were just dating. Even before they had fully moved in together. Is marriage going to make things even worse? They both seem too comfortable with what is happening. This isn't how things are supposed to be. Especially not for them.

Tegan wakes up the next morning. Rubs her eyes, sits up, looks around, and just sighs. Another night not in Annalise's arms. She's not mad at Annalise, she's just sad about their situation. She misses Annalise. She misses their relationship. She knows something is wrong, she just doesn't know how to make it right. Tegan looks at the clock. It's still early. She doesn't have to be to the office for a few hours. She gets up, heads down the hallway to their bedroom, but is stopped by the smell of fresh coffee and bacon.

Tegan stands in the doorway of the kitchen. Annalise is at the stove cooking. She doesn't even notice Tegan standing there. Tegan leans her head on the door and just watches Annalise. This! This right here is what she misses.

"Good Morning my love!" Annalise says when she finally sees Tegan standing there. Tegan is startled. She was so into her thoughts. "Good Morning, Annalise. Let me go wash up. I'll be right back." Annalise notices the dryness in Tegan’s good morning. She wonders, “What did I do now? She’s always mad about something. I can’t win with her.”

When Tegan returns to the kitchen her plate is fixed, there's a fresh glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee. She walks over, gives Annalise a quick peck on the cheek, and then sits down. It's quiet at first. Other than the sound of their forks hitting their plates, it's too quiet.

Then Annalise breaks the silence. "So, do you have a busy day planned for work? You look tired. I was happy to see you resting when I got in last night."

Tegan rolls her eyes. “Annalise, it's not nice to tell someone they look tired. And you could have woken me up to come to bed." Annalise stops eating and stares at Tegan. This is not the way she saw this morning going when she got up early to cook breakfast. She sighs. "Well, you had the sofa all made up like that's where you wanted to be. So, I left you there. I'm trying here, T, but I don't know what you want from me right now."

Tegan gets up to walk out, but Annalise stops her. Annalise stands up, cups Tegan's chin, and looks her in the eyes. "We already barely see each other, don't walk away. Talk to me!" Annalise looks like a sad puppy, while Tegan looks like a tiger ready to pounce.

"We've been engaged for four months and haven't had one conversation about a wedding. I told you I want a child with you, and we haven't talked about it since." Annalise sits down, but Tegan stays standing. "You seem to be ok with us barely talking. Hell, we live together and never really see each other. I know work has been busy for us both, but I just miss you. I miss us!" Tegan's eyes go from shooting daggers at Annalise to having tears building up in them. Annalise grabs her hands and makes her sit in the chair in front of her.

"Baby, I miss you too! You think this has been easy for me? I love you, T." Annalise catches Tegan rolling her eyes. "See, this isn't all on me. I'm trying to talk now and you're rolling your eyes. Do you not want this anymore? Do you not want me? It's rough right now but all I want is you. As my wife. As my child's other mother. I want you. A family with you. We just have to figure this out together."

Tegan places a kiss on Annalise's lips. "I’m sorry. I’m just tired. And annoyed. Not with you but with our situation. Of course, I want this. I want you! Annalise, you are my everything, it's just scary. We worked so hard to become us. I can’t read you sometimes. You give off this attitude like you don't care. And that hurts." Annalise gets up, pulls Tegan up, and then just holds her in her arms. Tegan melts into their embrace. She hasn't felt Annalise's arms around her in what feels like forever. She looks at the time on the stove. It's time for them to get ready for work. Tegan sighs. "I know. Let's just stay like this for a little while longer." Annalise says. And they do. Standing in the middle of the kitchen just holding each other. This is their peace. They are each other's calm during the storm. They just have to keep reminding themselves of that.

They finally let go and go to get ready for work. They hadn't driven to work together in weeks. But today, they do, and hold hands in the car. They make a promise that they are leaving from work together this evening and at a reasonable time.

It's been a few weeks and things are better. Still busy at work, but no late nights and no weekends unless absolutely necessary. Even then they are together. Tegan at her desk working and Annalise on the sofa in Tegan's office working. They are figuring it out. They now have a balance. And are back to having really good sex. They wanted each other so badly one night, they had sex at C&G. Everyone else was gone of course. They even have make out sessions in the car before pulling out of the parking lot to head home. They are back to being them.

Annalise is in the shower and her phone keeps ringing. Tegan finally looks over at it and it’s Celestine, so she answers.

"Hey Stine! We miss you!" But it's quiet on the other end. "Stine is everything ok." Tegan hears Celestine sniffling. Tegan's heart drops. Celestine doesn’t even have to tell her. "Let me get Annalise out the shower. Stine, I love you." Tegan takes the phone to Annalise in the bathroom. Annalise looks happy to see her fiancée in the bathroom with her until she really looks at her. Tegan has tears in her eyes. She reaches the phone out to Annalise. Annalise looks at it and sees that it's her sister. "What's wrong, Celestine?" She nervously asks. "Mama's gone, Anna Mae. She's gone." Annalise drops the phone to the floor and then she falls to the floor.

Tegan sits on the floor next to Annalise and pulls her into her arms. Annalise is crying so hard she's shaking. But Tegan just holds on tight, rocking her in her arms right there on the bathroom floor. "I got you, Annalise. I got you always." Tegan says in a very low and sad voice. Annalise cries herself to sleep in Tegan's lap still on the bathroom floor. Tegan sits with her back against the tub and her hands over her mouth, so Annalise doesn't hear her cries.

She pulls herself together then calls Blake and tells him what has happened so he can relay the message to the rest of the partners. He tells her to take all the time they need, and he will hold down the fort. "I'm so sorry for you and Annalise’s loss, Tegan. Annalise's mom was something special. Let me know if either of you need anything and give Annalise my love. Everything will be fine here. I promise." Tegan hangs up and then calls her assistant Danielle. "Danielle, I need you to book me two tickets to Memphis as soon as possible." She tells the young woman the sad news and can hear her sniffling through the phone. Ms. Ophelia visited the office every time she came to Philly. The people there had grown to love her and Celestine. They always brought them food. A home cooked meal.

Danielle finds a flight leaving for Memphis later tonight. She books it and then e-mails the information to Tegan. Tegan is still on the floor of the bathroom. Afraid to wake Annalise up. She hasn't seen that much pain in Annalise's eyes since Bonnie and Frank. But she has a lot to do before their flight tonight, so she wakes Annalise up with soft kisses to the side of her face. "Babe, let me take you to bed." Tegan says as Annalise looks up at her. She starts to cry again. Tegan slips from under her, gets up, pulls Annalise up, and guides her to their bed.

"We have to get a flight." Annalise says so low Tegan can barely hear her. "It's been taken care of." Tegan whispers. "I got you! Just lay here for a while and I'll start packing. I love you, Annalise." She kisses her on the forehead and then heads into their closet to pack.

Annalise just lays on the bed crying. She wishes she could fall back to sleep. But every time she closes her eyes, she sees her mom's face. This would usually be a pleasant sight, but right now it just makes her sad. This is the only way she's going to see her mom's smiling face from now on.

While in the closet packing, Tegan breaks down. Her heart aches. Ms. Ophelia was like a mom to her. But she has to be strong for Annalise. She wipes away her tears then she calls Celestine. "What can I do? Tell me what you need." Celestine tells Tegan the funeral plans have already been made. The casket has been picked out and she's only awaiting a call from the pastor to give her the exact date and time. The earlier the better. Ms. Ophelia had already taken care of her own funeral arrangements, so her children really didn't have anything to do but invite everybody and show up. Tegan tells her that their flight is tonight, and they'll see her soon. Before they hang up Celestine says, "Take care of her, T." Meaning Annalise. She knows how hard this is going to be for her sister. Celestine lives in Memphis, so she was always with their mom, but Annalise only had the pleasure of short visits. Tegan simply replies, "Always. We'll see you tonight." They hang up.

Tegan goes back into the room to check on Annalise. She's not asleep. She's just laying there with tears rolling down her face. "Do you need anything, babe?" Tegan asks. Annalise just reaches out for her. So, Tegan crawls up in bed behind Annalise and wraps her arms around her. She knows she still has a lot to do before their flight tonight, but for now this is where she needs to be. Holding Annalise tightly in her arms. Annalise turns over so that she is looking at Tegan. Tegan tries not to look at Annalise because she doesn't want Annalise to see her teary eyes. But Annalise takes Tegan's face into her hands and kisses her on the nose. She then brings Tegan's face down so she can wipe away her tears. "It's ok, T. I know you loved her too." They just lay there in silence until they both fall asleep.

Tegan wakes up and looks at the time. Annalise is still asleep, so Tegan goes to finish packing for the two of them. Later, they go to the airport to catch their flight. Annalise is in a daze, but Tegan is right beside her handling everything. They get to Memphis pretty late and head straight to Ms. Ophelia's house. Nobody is there except for Celestine. Family had been over all day, but she had put them out. She just wanted some time to herself. But she is more than happy to see Tegan and her sister. She wraps them up into a big hug and they all stay that way for a moment.

"I fixed your room up for the two of you. Go up and get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Celestine says as she heads to bed. Tegan and Annalise leave their luggage downstairs and go up to Annalise's old room. They are both tired, so they just climb into bed. Tegan is usually tucked away into Annalise's arms, but she knows Annalise needs to be in hers right now. She wraps her arms around her and kisses the back of her neck. "Good Night, my love."

The next morning Tegan wakes up early and goes downstairs to get their bags. She takes them up to the room, goes to wash up, then heads to the kitchen and starts breakfast. Annalise and Celestine are both still asleep. She hears a knock on the door. So, she goes to answer it. It's Thelonious. Annalise's brother. "Hey sis." He says to Tegan as he gives her a hug. She tells him she's cooking breakfast and to come sit with her in the kitchen.

They don't say much. Just quick glances to make sure the other is ok. Annalise walks in the kitchen and her brother gets up and wraps her into his arms. Her feet off the floor. He spins her around. "I missed you, sis." She smiles. The first smile Tegan has seen on her face since they got the call from Celestine. He puts her down and she walks over to Tegan and kisses her. "I don't need y'all making out all over the food." Thelonious says. They all laugh. Celestine walks in and asks what's so funny. Thelonious tells her she might not want to eat the food. "Tegan and Anna Mae got their cooties all over it."

They sit and have breakfast. Celestine tells them the funeral is tomorrow at 11. A lot of family starts to show up. They are all just sitting around laughing and talking about the good ol' days. Tegan notices that Annalise is missing. She goes around the house looking for her and finds her sitting on the bed in her mama's room. She walks in, closes the door, and goes to sit by Annalise. Annalise is staring at a picture of her, Tegan, and her mom. “She wanted to see us get married, T.” Tegan lays her head on Annalise’s shoulder. “I know, babe! I know!” They don't say anything else. Annalise is just happy to have Tegan right next to her.

The next day the funeral happens, and it is packed. Everyone in the neighborhood knew and loved Ms. Ophelia. The service is sad but beautifully done. Annalise is so distraught she doesn't even notice some of the people that Tegan had invited.

They get back to the house and have a house full. Annalise is upstairs in the bedroom. She hears a knock at the door and then sees Bella and Christopher running toward her. She wraps them into her arms. Then she starts to cry, but Bella wipes away her tears and Christopher kisses her cheek. She looks over by the door and there is Eve, Vanessa, and Laurel. She's so sad right now but seeing them makes her heart smile.

They all go downstairs to join everyone else. Bella and Christopher see other kids and run off to play. Annalise sits on the sofa between Eve and Vanessa. Her head on Eve’s shoulder and Vanessa holding her hand. She looks around for Tegan then spots her in the kitchen. Fixing plates of food and entertaining Annalise’s family.

“How did I get so lucky?’ Annalise asks. Not really looking for an answer. But she gets one.

“I don’t know, but you certainly are blessed.” Eve says. Then her, Annalise, and Vanessa laugh. “You deserve her Annalise. You both deserve each other. I just hope you now know that.”

“Thanks Eve! It took me a while, but I do know that. I’m just so happy I didn’t run her away.”

Laurel is chasing the kids around. Bella is trying to keep up with the bigger kids. Celestine, Thelonious, and most of the family are up dancing. They are always dancing.

Later that day everyone is now gone. Now it’s just Celestine, Thelonious, Annalise and Tegan. The house is quiet again. Tegan is in the kitchen cleaning up with some help from Thelonious. Celestine and Annalise are sitting next to each other on the sofa in the living room just enjoying each other. "When are y'all heading home?" Celestine asks. "I don't know. Tegan made all the plans. I just got up, got on the plane, and now I'm sitting here with you."

"She's a good one, sis."

Annalise looks at Tegan in the kitchen and says, "No, she's a great one."

The house is clean, and they all go to their rooms for the night. Annalise is smiling at Tegan who is still moving around making sure everything is ok. She doesn't think Tegan has sat still since they got to Memphis. She pulls Tegan into her lap and holds her. "Thank you, T. I couldn't have got through this without you." They kiss. Then they kiss some more. Annalise’s hands start to roam over Tegan's body. But Tegan pulls away. "Not here, Ms. Harkness." But Annalise isn't giving up. She pushes Tegan down on the bed and gets on top of her. "Let's make a baby." Tegan laughs. "I don't think it works that way for us, babe." They make out like two teenagers until they fall asleep.

They stay another day just for the reading of the will. Annalise doesn’t want anything, but some jewelry her mom left her. She leaves the rest for Celestine and Thelonious to divide up. They kiss and hug each other goodbye. Tegan and Annalise tell Celestine to come visit soon and to even bring Thelonious. “You know that fool isn’t leaving out of Memphis.” Celestine says. “Yeah, I couldn’t even get him to come when I told him I was going to propose to Tegan.” Annalise says as she gives her brother a dirty look. Tegan and Annalise leave for the airport.

It's been a week since the funeral. They are back home but neither have returned to work. Annalise has been having nightmares again. Tegan tries to make her go back to therapy, but she doesn't want to talk right now. She's not at that point in her grief. So, Tegan tries to keep everything as normal as possible and just be there for Annalise.

Annalise is ready to go back to work. She thinks keeping busy will help. Not that she hasn’t enjoyed her time with Tegan but sitting around doing nothing makes her sad. Makes her think about her mama. Then about Bonnie. Then Frank. Her baby. Her mom’s death just has her thinking about all she has lost.

It seems to have been the right move. Things are slowly going back to normal. They are both back at work, Annalise's nightmares aren't as bad, and their relationship is stronger than ever.

"Let's take a trip. I know we took off for the funeral, but C&G owes us at least another two weeks off. We've earned it. And it’s almost the holidays. Christmas time is upon us." Tegan says while she lays in Annalise's arms.

"Where do you want to go?" Annalise asks.

"It'll be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, T."

"You always say that, but you always like my surprises." Tegan sits up and then straddles Annalise. "See, even that little surprise move made you wet. Kiss me, Ms. Harkness.” They kiss and make love until they are both too tired to move.

"Good Night, Ms. Price."

"Good Night, Ms. Harkness."

"Wait, which one of us is changing our last name?" Tegan asks. But they just laugh because they are too tired to discuss that right now. They fall asleep as always with Tegan in Annalise’s arms and smiles on their faces.

"What brings us to tears, will lead us to grace. Our tears are never wasted." -Bob Goff


	9. Christmas Time in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me! I've never been to Paris so don't get on here judging me. There's so much to see in Paris. Just pretend that they saw it all or at least most of it. LoL. Love y'all! Keep reading!

**{music plays}**

_The neighbors might think (Baby it's bad out there)_

_Say what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell) (Why thank you)_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir (Mind if move in closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?)_

_I really can't stay (Baby don't hold out)_

_Baby it's cold outside..._

It's a little under two weeks until Christmas. Philly is beautiful this time of the year. It's colder than usual though. Thank God for the weekend because work has been crazy like always.

Tegan is excited about the holidays. Tegan is excited about everything. Her smile lights up any room. She's sitting in the living room with a glass of eggnog in her hand (spiked with her favorite gin), her messy bedhead, and in some silk pajamas that Annalise bought her. Annalise loves her in silk. Tegan has a fire going, music playing, and she's singing at the top of her lungs. Tegan can really sing.

On the other hand, Annalise is sitting in their room trying to gather her thoughts. They have been all over the place lately. She has the shower running because that's where Tegan thinks she is. Annalise is thinking about her mom. She's thinking about the last Christmas she had her mom, Bonnie, and Frank still there. She doesn't want to be sad, but she misses them. She wants to be happy because Tegan is happy. Tegan is her world and she never wants her to think she's not enough. She wipes away her tears that have fallen and walks up front to be with Tegan.

She stands in the hallway and laughs at how loudly Tegan is singing. Tegan sees her and asks, "What's funny, Annalise? I thought you liked my voice."

"I love your voice, T. You were just so loud and all into it that it made me laugh. But you can sing to me any day."

Annalise walks over and gives the little woman a kiss. "God, you're beautiful."

"Even with my hair everywhere?" Tegan asks while rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Always!" Annalise says and steals another kiss. "And I see you're happy to see me." Annalise pinches one of Tegan's nipples that's already on hard and showing through her silk top.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish, Annalise." Tegan says with a smirk.

Annalise laughs and sits behind Tegan on the sofa. She takes Tegan's glass out of her hand and takes a sip. "Really, T? You put gin in here?" Tegan laughs and takes her glass back.

"What are you doing?" Annalise asks Tegan as she's looking over her shoulder at the laptop sitting between Tegan's legs. Tegan had been confirming some reservations, but when she saw Annalise, she closed it out. "I was just online shopping. Nothing special." Tegan says.

She places the laptop on the floor and then sits back on the sofa between Annalise's legs. "Annalise, are you ok?"

"What do you mean, baby?" Annalise asks. Wondering why Tegan thought something was wrong.

"You try to hide it but I know you're sad. It's the holidays and I know you miss them. I miss them. You don't have to hide being sad around me. I can feel it. I can see it even behind your smile."

"I can never hide anything from you, T. I have my moments, but I'm ok. I know you're going to make this Christmas special. I'll never stop missing them, but I'm grateful I have you. You make every day merry."

They sit and listen to music, and laugh, and talk, and Tegan sings then sings some more. Annalise thinks Tegan has had too much gin. But she doesn't tell her that. Tegan tells Annalise she wants to give her an early Christmas gift.

"No, baby! That's not fair I haven't even got you anything yet." Tegan hits Annalise. Of course, Annalise is lying. She got Tegan's gifts weeks ago. Tegan goes over to the tree and gets an envelope that was hidden in the branches.

She reaches the envelope to Annalise. Annalise shakes it. Tegan hits her again and tells her to open it. So, Annalise opens the envelope and pulls out the documents inside. On the top is an e-mail approving their vacation time that Annalise didn't even know she had put in for. Then there's a quick note from Tegan.

_Annalise, my love, you light up my life. So, let me take you to the City of Light. xoxo -Tegan_

There's a smaller envelope. Annalise opens it up and there are two tickets to Paris, France. Annalise looks up at Tegan. Tegan's smile is so big you would think Annalise just gave her that gift. Annalise pulls Tegan down to her and lays one of the wettest kisses ever on her. "Baby, this is amazing. Thank you! I might have to take your gifts back and get you something better."

"I thought you hadn't got my gifts. Liar! But anything from you is more than enough." Tegan says with her smile still beaming.

They both start singing, "We're going to Paris. We're going to Paris." They laugh and then fall into another kiss. Annalise hadn't even looked at the dates. But it's Paris at Christmas time. Paris at Christmas time with Tegan! What better gift could she ask for?

Annalise gets up and stands over Tegan. "Now let me give you an early gift." She pushes Tegan down on the sofa and then drops to her knees. Not really drop, but you get the idea.

Tegan bites her lip in anticipation. Tegan's shirt is already slightly raised. Annalise places kisses on her stomach. Then she removes Tegan's little silk shorts. Tegan has on some nice silk underwear to match her night set. But Annalise leaves those on for now. She kisses both sides of Tegan's thighs. Then she kisses her middle over the panties. Annalise hasn't even spread Tegan's legs apart yet. Tegan feels like Annalise is really messing with her. Every time she tries to open her legs, Annalise closes them back. "Babe, this is not fair." Tegan cries out. Annalise looks up at Tegan and she's pouting. She's absolutely adorable when she pouts. But that only turns Annalise on more. She finally spreads Tegan's legs apart. She can already see the moisture seeping through Tegan's panties.

"You're already leaking, Ms. Price."

"Well go clean it up." Tegan says in a frustrated voice. She hates when Annalise teases her. Probably because just being around Annalise makes her eager, and horny, and wanting to be touched.

Annalise removes Tegan's panties. Tegan is already gripping the sofa. She knows Annalise's head game is amazing. Annalise gives her one hard lick up her center and Tegan squeals. She's caught off guard. Annalise laughs.

Annalise bites her way up Tegan's thighs. Marking her territory. Tegan doesn't mind because she knows her goodies only belong to Annalise. Tegan wants to touch herself, but she knows Annalise's game. As soon as she puts her hand on her own center, Annalise will pop it away. Then tease her more. So, she lays there squirming. She's mad, but so turned on.

Annalise spreads open the outer lips of Tegan's pussy and goes straight to sucking on her clit. Tegan moans loudly. "Damn, Annalise. Warning next time." Annalise laughs without removing her mouth from Tegan's clit. Tegan can feel the vibrations though. Tegan is already coming. She hasn't quite had an orgasm yet, but she’s been leaking since Annalise got on her knees. Tegan laughs to herself. Why didn't Annalise get on one knee when she proposed? She doesn't seem to have a problem being on them now. 

Annalise really goes to work. Driving her tongue in and out of Tegan. She replaces her tongue with two fingers. Tegan scoots up the sofa, but Annalise pulls her back down. She moves her fingers in and out of Tegan's wet center. Faster and harder. She has one hand in Tegan and the other in her own underwear.

Tegan moans louder. She feels like she's about to explode. She's shaking and Annalise knows she's about to come. Annalise intensifies her hand movement in her own panties so she can match Tegan's orgasm. They are both moaning and panting. Tegan comes all over Annalise's fingers. Annalise doesn't stop massaging Tegan's insides though until she comes too. She slips her fingers from her own panties and tries to gather herself before Tegan notices. But Tegan is already up on her elbows watching her. Tegan laughs. "I guess you took us both for a ride." Annalise rolls her eyes.

Annalise lays on the floor. She doesn't even have the energy to get on the sofa with Tegan. They both lay there looking up at the ceiling. "T, are you coming down here?"

"I already came, babe." Annalise laughs then reaches up and grabs Tegan leg. "Come on. You know where I need you to be and you know where you want to be." Tegan grunts then joins Annalise on the floor. Tegan snuggles into Annalise's arms and they fall asleep right there.

It's Paris time! The week flew by.

Their flight is at 9. They wake up early and Annalise cooks breakfast. They have been packed for three days now. They are both very excited. Tegan is going back through their luggage making sure they have everything. Annalise sips on her coffee still trying to wake up. Her and Tegan had another long night. Annalise thinks Tegan sometimes forgets how much older she is than her. But she'll never complain about making love to her fiancée.

Christmas is in a few days. And they'll be spending it in Paris.

They leave for the airport to catch their flight. The flight is about 8 hours. Annalise plans to get a lot of sleep on the plane. They are checked in, luggage already on the plane, and now they are boarding. Annalise falls asleep before the plane even takes off. Tegan is watching videos on her phone. She's so excited she can't sleep. Soon they'll be in Paris, France. 

They have landed. But they are both exhausted. Annalise slept for a little while on the plane, but this time change has them a little confused. It's already 11 p.m. in Paris, it's only 5 p.m. back home. They get their luggage and go outside to get a taxi. When they get in the Taxi, Tegan gives the driver a small piece of paper with the address on there. They make it to their hotel. Annalise is paying the taxi driver and Tegan is just staring at the outside of the hotel. It's lit up with lights and is absolutely beautiful. Annalise stands by her.

“Baby, I can’t even say the name of this hotel.” Annalise says while laughing. “La Chef Champs Elysées.” Tegan says it perfectly. “Show-off.” They stand there just looking up and taking it all in. The bellman has unloaded their bags from the taxi and is waiting to escort the ladies inside. He’s amused at how impressed they are with just the outside of the hotel. He tells them they haven’t seen anything yet. Then gestures for them to go inside.

It's stunning. They think they might just stay in the hotel the entire trip. They check-in then head up to their suite. It’s amazing. The tub is big enough for a basketball team, so they know they'll be using that together. But for now, they just want to shower and climb in bed. They shower together but no hanky-panky. They are too tired. They dry each other off and then put on their night clothes. They crawl into bed and they end up in their normal positions. They truly fit together perfectly.

Tegan wakes up and it's already 10:30. She can't believe they slept almost 12 hours. Well Annalise is still asleep so she may just hit the full 12. Tegan sits up in bed and turns the TV on. She's hungry so she calls room service to order some food.

There's a knock at the door. Tegan is in the bathroom washing up. So, the knock wakes up Annalise. She looks around for Tegan and then hears the water running in the bathroom sink. She gets up to answer the door. It's room service with their food. He brings the food in and Annalise grabs Tegan's purse to give him a tip. He leaves and Annalise goes back and sits on the bed. She's still tired. Tegan comes out of the bathroom bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Annalise just shakes her head.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Oh, the food is here. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would come so quickly. Go wash up so we can eat." Annalise just stares at Tegan. "How are you not still tired?" Annalise asks.

"Babe, we're in Paris. There isn't time to be tired. Now, get up." Annalise gets up and walks to the bathroom slowly. "I should have known Tegan would be overly excited." Annalise mumbles to herself. Annalise washes up and finally comes out of the bathroom. Tegan thought she had taken a nap in there. They eat and then get dressed. Tegan doesn't have any real plans for today. She just wants them to explore Paris. And since they are already on Champs-Elysées Avenue, she thought they could walk and take in the sites and more importantly, shop. Tegan loves to shop, even though Annalise hates it. Even back home Annalise always finds a bench to sit on while Tegan is in and out all the stores.

On their walk, they notice a tiny bridal boutique. Tegan face lights up looking through the window. "Do you want to try on dresses, baby?" Annalise asks while secretly praying Tegan says no.

"Can we? Let's go." Tegan pulls Annalise's arm and drags her into the boutique. Annalise isn't lucky enough for Tegan to say, "No. Maybe another time." They look around and the dresses are gorgeous. Elegant but not too flashy. Exactly what Tegan wants. But not even thinking about a dress for herself, she pulls out a dress she thinks will be perfect on Annalise.

"Babe, I have to see you in this." Annalise sighs. "T, I wanted you to try on dresses and I just watch." Tegan pouts and Annalise instantly gives in. The saleswoman takes Annalise to the back and helps her into the dress.

Annalise walks out and Tegan is stunned into silence. The saleswoman smiles at how Tegan is staring at Annalise. She thought they were only friends at first, but she can tell by Tegan's face they are so much more.

"So, are we finding you a dress to?" The saleswoman asks Tegan to break the silence. But Tegan is still taking in how amazing Annalise looks that she doesn't answer the woman.

Annalise has a shy look on her face. Tegan always tells her how beautiful she is, but the way Tegan is looking at her now, in this moment, gives her butterflies.

Eventually they both try on different dresses. Annalise is now having as much fun as Tegan. The saleswomen are so delighted at the sight of the two women. The way they look at each other. The way they touch each other. It is pure bliss. They don't buy any dresses but assures the saleswomen that this is where they are getting their wedding dresses from.

They leave the boutique, holding hands and smiling. Tegan is so happy and that makes Annalise happy. They walk down the avenue and enjoy the sites and just being together. They make it back to the hotel around 7 p.m. They are tired. Seems like Tegan bought a gift for everyone she knows. She had Annalise in and out of stores. Annalise just flops down on the bed. She has no energy left in her for today. They hadn’t eaten since their room service earlier, but Annalise isn’t thinking about food. Her everything is hurting. They had snacked on different things on their walk, but Tegan knows they need real food.

She calls room service and orders dinner. She then walks over to the bed and sits beside her exhausted fiancée. “Food will be up soon, why don’t you go take a bath?” Annalise thinks that sounds like a great plan, but she is too tired to move. So, Tegan tells her put her feet up. She takes Annalise’s feet up into her lap and removes her shoes. She starts giving Annalise a foot massage. Annalise is moaning like they are having sex, but this foot massage is exactly what she needs. Her feet are killing her. Tegan smiles at how Annalise’s once tense posture is now so relaxed. Annalise sits up, kisses Tegan, then goes to take a bath. When she gets out their food is in the room. They eat and then Tegan goes to take a shower. She comes out of the bathroom and Annalise is already asleep. Not on her back like she usually is but face down into the bed. Tegan laughs, turns off the lights, and climbs into bed.

She thinks she isn’t getting any cuddle time tonight, but as she settles in bed, Annalise moves over to her, wraps her arms around her, and takes one of Tegan’s legs and puts it across her body. All without even opening an eye. Tegan smiles and then falls asleep.

The next day, even though they wake up early, they get a late start. The only plans they have are to go to dinner at one of the of the top Italian restaurants in Paris. They never get enough of Italian food. TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! So, they decide to just go explore the hotel. It’s huge and is elegantly decorated for Christmas. While in the lobby, Tegan hears one of the bellmen telling a family about the Christmas Fair. “Let’s go, Annalise. I haven’t been to a fair of any kind since I was a kid. Please! I love you!” Annalise just laughs. She can’t say no to Tegan. So, they head to the fair.

Families are everywhere with their kids. Both Tegan and Annalise are thinking about what their own little family could look like. Tegan spots a carousel and drags Annalise over. “T, this is for kids.” Annalise says. But Tegan isn’t trying to hear it. “We’re all kids at heart.” She steps on the ride and then sits on one of the horses. Annalise just stands behind Tegan and holds on to her waist. Tegan is like a kid in a candy store. Smile wide and eyes beaming. She’s in heaven on earth just from a carousel ride. They walk around the fair for a while snacking on everything. They are going to be sick. Then they decide to go back to the hotel. They have to get ready for dinner.

They are all dressed up and go out to grab a taxi. They get to the restaurant and it’s beautiful. Just like everything else in Paris. Cantina Chic is the name of the restaurant. Tegan had already made reservations, so they are seated immediately. The ambience is breath-taking. They order their food and some wine. But while waiting they can’t keep their hands off each other. People around them are starting to stare. But they are so wrapped up in one another they don’t even notice. Maybe this booth seat wasn’t the best idea. They are interrupted by their waitress bringing their food. She smiles at them and says couple goals. The three ladies laugh. “Sorry! I just can’t keep my hands off her.” Annalise tells the waitress. 

They eat and drink. The food and wine are great. They pay for their food, leave a big tip for their waitress, and head back to the hotel. “That was nice, baby. We don’t eat out enough. I mean at an actual restaurant. We have to do it more often.” Annalise says.

“We don’t eat out because you can’t keep your hands to yourself. They were ready to kick us out.” Tegan laughs.

“Ms. Price, I felt your hands on me too and I didn’t initiate every kiss.” Annalise rolls her eyes and then takes Tegan into her arms. “I didn’t know how much we needed this until now and it has been amazing. You are amazing. I can’t wait to make you my wife. When we get home, we have to get back to making wedding plans. We’ve been engaged long enough.” Tegan smiles and kisses Annalise. “Let’s just do it here. Now!” Tegan says jokingly. Annalise thinks she's serious until she bursts out into laughter.

“We don’t have many friends, but Celestine and Eve will kill us if we do this without them. So yes, back to wedding planning when we get home.”

**{music plays}**

_Merry Christmas, baby_

_Sure did treat me nice_

_Merry Christmas, baby_

_Sure did treat me nice_

_Bought me a diamond ring for Christmas_

_I feel like I'm in paradise_

“Good Morning and Merry Christmas, my love. It’s Christmas! It’s time to get up.” Annalise puts the pillow over her face. “Baby, it’s just us and it’s still early. We have to wait a few hours before we can even call everyone and wish them a Merry Christmas. The time difference, remember.” Annalise says mumbling beneath the pillow. Tegan agrees and lays down into Annalise’s arms. “But Merry Christmas, Ms. Price.” Annalise and Tegan had already planned to just make their own little Christmas meal. The kitchen area in their suite is huge. They made a pact that today is the only day they are actually cooking. And they are going to do it together. They had already picked up what they needed from the market on their first day out in Paris. 

“Do you want your gifts?” Annalise asks Tegan. “No, I just want you.” Tegan says while biting her lip. “You have me, always. But don’t start nothing you can’t finish.”

Tegan straddles Annalise. “I always finish.” They make love, then finally get out of bed to wash up, and then start to cook. Nothing special just enough for the two of them. Annalise's phone rings. It’s Celestine! “I told you we should call her before she calls us.” Tegan says before Annalise answers the call.

“Hey sis! Merry Christmas.” Tegan and Annalise say together. “I was supposed to say it first.” Celestine grumbles. “Merry Christmas! I miss y’all! How’s Paris? I got the photos y’all sent. They are beautiful.”

“It’s beautiful, Stine. Everything here is beautiful. Even the people. We miss you, too.” Tegan says. Annalise is stirring the pots. “Thelonious says hi. I have pots going on the stove and he’s already in them. Like he always was when mama was cooking.” The call is silent for a while. “Well, let me get back to it. Have fun. Stay safe.” Celestine says. “We love you, sis. Talk later. Bye.” Tegan looks over at Annalise to make sure she’s ok. Annalise smiles at her. 

Tegan then calls Vanessa. “Hey, V!” “Hey, T!” They both laugh. They don’t know why saying that makes them laugh but it does. “Merry Christmas!” Eve yells in the background. Tegan and Vanessa both put their phones on speaker. They all are talking together, at the same time, cutting each other off, and laughing. Eve and Vanessa tells them Bella loves her gifts they sent her. But they sent too much. “It’s our job to spoil her.” Annalise says. “Give her a bunch of kisses from us. We love y’all.” They talk to Laurel and Christopher for a while. Christopher is excitedly telling them about all his toys.

They are now done cooking and is sitting down to eat. Tegan stares over at Annalise. “Babe, I even love the way you chew.”

“You are so weird, T. But I love it! I love you!” They laugh and talk and eat then laugh some more. They are full. They clean up the kitchen and then sit on the sofa to watch TV. Later they are going for a walk to view the Christmas lights. This is just so special to them. Just the two of them. Them being together. There’s no other place they would rather be.

It’s their last day in Paris. Back to Philly tomorrow. Tegan doesn’t have any plans, but Annalise tells her she wants to take her out tonight. She reaches Tegan another gift. Tegan opens it and it’s a sexy black dress. Long, no sleeves, with a ruffle drape hem and thigh-high split. “It’s gorgeous, babe. But isn’t it a little too cold for this?”

“Put on a coat. You’ll be fine until we get there.”

“Where’s there, Annalise?”

“It’s a surprise.” Annalise winks. Tegan is anxious but she loves when Annalise plans things. She loves when Annalise surprises her in any way. They lounge around for most of the day and then start to get dressed. Tegan walks out of the bathroom and takes Annalise’s breath away. “I did good.” Annalise brags while staring at the dress on Tegan. “T, you look good enough to eat. Like seriously, can we cancel our plans?” They both laugh. She walks over and spins Tegan around. “The things I’m going to do you tonight when I get to take you out of this dress.” Annalise says with a grin then nibbles on Tegan’s ear.

The dress looks great on Tegan and her heels compliments it just right. Annalise is a little more dressed down in a cute top and some form fitting jeans. They head out and catch a taxi. Annalise gives the driver the address so Tegan can’t hear where they are going. They pull up to La Pachanga. One of the hottest salsa clubs in Paris. Tegan knows exactly where they are and her face lights up. She wanted to come here but didn't think Annalise would like it.

Tegan recalls their first real date. She took Annalise salsa dancing. She chose dancing because she remembers how alive she felt when Annalise met up with her at The Dominicano. She had butterflies, but she couldn't let that show. Even back then she wanted to get out of her own head and into Annalise's body. But their first date was magical. They went out for dinner and then dancing. The dancing is what made it really special for Tegan. Tegan loves to dance, but she knows Annalise isn't too big on the idea of it. Annalise would rather snuggle up on the couch with a bowl of pasta.

But that night as her and Annalise danced, their bodies brushed against each other, and their fingers were entwined. They really just fit together perfectly. Just like they do in bed. They danced the night away and then went to Annalise's and made love.

"Snap out of it, T. Let's go inside before I change my mind." Annalise says while shivering. "It's freakin' cold out here. "

"I love you, babe! I love you, babe! I love you, babe.” Tegan says while kissing Annalise after each I love you. They walk in and the club is like heaven to Tegan. She goes straight to the dance floor and Annalise follows. They've been dancing forever. Annalise tells Tegan she'll be back; she's going to the restroom. When she comes out of the restroom, she spots Tegan still on the dancefloor. She’s dancing with some guy. Smile big. Tegan is definitely in her happy place. Annalise sits on a stool at the bar and just watches her. Tegan finally stops dancing and then goes over to Annalise. There’s no empty stool so she just stands between Annalise’s legs. She takes Annalise’s drink and takes a sip. “Ugh, water.” She then turns around and orders a gin and tonic.

A guy walks up and tries to talk to Tegan. She’s ignoring him but he doesn’t go away. She sits in Annalise’s lap and then turns and kisses her over her shoulder. The guy still doesn’t take a hint. He keeps trying to get Tegan to dance with him. So, Annalise gets up and takes her girl to the dance floor. They are dancing so close and moving so slow it's like they are making out. They definitely aren’t on beat with the music anymore. Annalise is taken in by the smell of Tegan’s flowery perfume. She’s kissing on Tegan’s neck and Tegan decides it’s time to go.

They leave and grab a taxi. He takes them back to the hotel. Once they are in their suite, Tegan pushes Annalise up against the door. She’s kissing her and trying to take off Annalise’s clothes. She stumbles a bit and thinks maybe she had too many gin and tonics. Annalise is just standing there smiling. She loves when Tegan takes control. But she starts to help Tegan by removing her own clothes since it seems Tegan is having trouble getting them off.

Annalise is in front of Tegan in just her underwear. Tegan takes off her heels and then grabs Annalise’s hand and guides her to the bed. They always have good sex but tonight is different. It's intense and rough, but it feels great. Their bodies move together, they have orgasms together, they are just happy being together. They make love until neither of them can go anymore.

“Annalise tonight was amazing. Thank you!”

“The sex or the club?” Annalise asks with a grin on her face.

“Both! I love you so much. This trip couldn’t have ended any better.” They lay there a while just talking and then they fall asleep.

They get up the next morning and make sure all their stuff is packed. They have a few hours before they have to leave for the airport to catch their flight. They order breakfast. After eating and making sure they have everything packed for the tenth time, they just sit on the sofa and cuddle. Tegan in Annalise’s arms as always.

From trying on dresses, to eating at the finest restaurants, the trip to the fair, the views, the historic sites, shopping, and Tegan’s favorite part, salsa dancing-- Paris was incredible. Paris was a dream come true.

Now, it’s back to reality.


	10. The Price is Right (Together Forever) 👭🏽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here! Tegan and Annalise say I Do. #ThePriceIsRight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to @Aprilalways1 for the assist. Your amazing ideas gave me ideas and my writer's block drifted away. I am truly grateful. I hope you most of all enjoy this chapter. 😘
> 
> I love Annalise and Tegan so much it hurts! 😢

The plans are made, and the date is near for the lovely ladies to say I Do. The venue is small and intimate. They didn't want anything big. They'll have the wedding ceremony in the garden area outside and the reception inside. They didn't want a church wedding. They know God is real because He sent them each other, but neither of them goes to church. They decided that they are each other's best lady and neither of them wants a man period let alone a best man. Christopher is their ring bearer and Bella is their flower girl. The flowers are picked. The menu is set. Their dresses are on the way from Paris. The only thing not settled on is their last name.

Tegan is sitting at her desk. Mind on anything, but work. She gets a text from Annalise.

LOML: Baby, I want it!

My Forever: Want what, babe?"

LOML: Your last name! 😝

My Forever: You got it! 😁

Tegan just sits there smiling. She's happy! She doesn't have any family left so Annalise wanting her last name means everything. The Price's. She loves the sound of it.

Danielle sees the smile on Tegan's face and knocks on the door then enters. "Good news, boss?" Danielle knocks Tegan out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Danielle. You said something?"

"I was asking was there good news. Your smile is huge." Tegan tells Danielle to sit down.

"She wants my last name." Tegan's smile gets bigger and brighter if that is even possible. Danielle looks at Tegan adoringly. She loves her boss. She loves Annalise. They treat her right and always make sure she's good.

"Danielle, what do you think of me and Annalise?" Danielle seems a little caught off guard by the question. She wants to tell Tegan she wants a threesome with them, but she would never say that out loud. She's not even gay. She's just gay for the two of them.

"I think the two of you are amazing. To work together and be in a relationship must be hard." Danielle says. Tegan sighs. "Exhausting, but worth it."

"It's funny seeing the two of you here trying not to touch each other and giving each other looks that y'all don't think anyone else sees." Tegan blushes. "So, we don't hide it as well as we thought we did while we're at work?"

"Nope!" Danielle says and the two women laugh. Annalise enters Tegan's office. "Hi Danielle. Tegan, lunch?"

"Sure, give me a second to send this e-mail."

"Can we bring you something back, Danielle?" The young woman just smiles. She doesn't even answer Annalise. She's so caught up in their connection. It's electrifying. Tegan gets up and gives Annalise a quick kiss. Annalise is shocked to say the least. "That's for the text and Danielle says we don't hide it well anyway, so I thought I would just do what I wanted to do." They all laugh and walk out the office together.

"Danielle, you never said if you wanted anything." Annalise says. Danielle wants to say she wants them. But that's inappropriate. "Sure. Tegan knows what I eat. Thanks for thinking of me." Tegan and Annalise both nod and then leave for lunch.

They return from lunch. Annalise goes to her office. Tegan reaches Danielle a bag and is about to walk in her office until Danielle stops her. "Thanks!” She says loudly. "Not just for lunch but for inviting me to the wedding. I can't wait. You two are great and deserve all the happiness in the world." Tegan smiles at her. "Thanks! We can't wait either. 3 more days!" Tegan says with excitement in her voice. Then she walks into the office. 

The day before the I Do's!

They say their I Do’s tomorrow. So, no work today just rest and relaxation. They lay cuddled up in bed. Annalise is fussing because Tegan wants to spend the night apart. "Baby, how do I even know you'll show up tomorrow if I let you out of my sight?" Tegan laughs but Annalise's face is serious. She's nervous. She knows she has given Tegan every reason to walk away. And even though they have been in a good space for a while, Annalise’s insecurities are getting the best of her.

"Babe, I'll always show up for you. Stop worrying, Annalise. A night apart will only make me want you more." Annalise gives in. Still hesitant but she knows Tegan loves her. So, Tegan stays with Laurel at the hotel. Eve and Vanessa's room is right next door. Annalise stays home with Celestine there to keep her company. They really needed some sisterly bonding time. The night goes by pretty fast. 

It's Wedding Day! 

Celestine gets Annalise to the venue first. She can see how nervous her sister is. "Anna Mae, calm down. You want this! Tegan wants this! This is meant to be!" Annalise smiles and they go check in with the decorator to make sure everything is ready. It's gorgeous. Annalise stands in the spot where she's going to be saying I Do to Tegan. "Let's go get you ready." Celestine tells her sister. They go back inside and to Annalise's room.

Tegan arrives with Laurel, Christopher, Eve, Vanessa, and Bella. Vanessa and Eve tell Tegan they are going to go check on how the set-up is going. Tegan, Laurel, and Christopher go to Tegan's room which is down the hall from Annalise's. They still haven't seen each other. They won't see each other until the wedding starts. They haven't even talked. Just a few back and forth texts jokingly trying to give each other a chance to back out. 

Tegan sits in her room staring in the mirror. Today is the day. The happiest day of her life. But she has tears in her eyes. She's sad because she has no family there. A tear falls and Laurel is right there to wipe it away. Laurel understood. All her family is dead too, except for Christopher. But she knows it can make you feel lonely inside.

Laurel grabs Tegan's hand. "We're your family. A very weird and dysfunctional family, but family, nonetheless. Tegan, you've done so much for me and Christopher and I can't thank you enough. I never said I was sorry for how I got you to help us, but you forgave me anyway. I love you and Annalise." The two women are both in tears. "I was supposed to be making you smile not cry more." Laurel says while laughing and wiping away her own tears.

"Now, let's finish getting you ready."

Vanessa walks in with Bella on her hip. Bella is the cutest flower girl ever. Christopher is on the small sofa asleep. Laurel hopes he wakes up for the ceremony. Bella reaches for Tegan. Tegan knows she should be getting dressed, but she takes the little girl into her arms. Bella plays with one of Tegan's earrings. They dangle and twinkle as the light hits them. A pair of rose gold chandelier earrings that Celestine had given her. They belonged to Ms. Ophelia. The best pair of earrings she had ever owned. Celestine knew how much her mom loved Tegan. She also knew how much Tegan wanted a family and this was one way of showing Tegan that she was already a part of hers.

Annalise is down the hall in her room still a nervous wreck. And all Celestine and Eve can do is laugh at her. "Breathe, Annalise. I don't want to have to tell Tegan you passed out because you wouldn't stop holding your breath." Eve says and her and Celestine laugh. "It's not funny." Annalise blurts out with an attitude. Eve makes her sit down. "You love her, right?" Eve asks.

"Of course, I do."

"She loves you too, Annalise. That's all that matters right now. Don't let your mind play tricks on you. This is happening. Today. Soon. Now get it together and get ready."

The minister has arrived. The guests are taking their seats. The ladies are ready. Christopher is awake and Bella has had too much candy. It's Go Time! 

The decor is simple but beautiful. The chairs are white with beautiful blush pink sashes draped over them. There are flowers everywhere. Vanessa is trying to coax Bella down the flower path where Eve is waiting for her up front. Christopher walks with the rings on the pillow in his hands. Cool and confident. Like he's done this before. The minister stands just beyond the floral arch. And the music begins. It's not the ordinary wedding march song coming from the speakers, it's "At Last" by the late Great Etta James. It's one of Tegan's favorites and Annalise knew that. She planned this little detail without Tegan.

Tegan walks down the aisle first. Stunning. In an ivory, off the shoulder, long, form fitting dress which shows off every curve of her body perfectly. It flails out at the bottom. A high slit on one side. Those slits in her dresses and skirts always make Annalise stare and fantasize about what they lead up to. Even though she knows what they lead up to by heart. Tegan's hair is in one of her signature up-dos with baby breaths placed perfectly in it. Her shoulders glistening in the sun. Everyone is in awe of her.

Tegan is now standing under the arch waiting on Annalise. They've seen each other's dresses. But not actually on one another.

Tegan heart skips a beat. There is Annalise. Standing in her sight. Close, but not close enough. Tegan wants to run back down the aisle and meet her halfway. But she waits. Just happy to see her very soon to be wife walking towards her. Annalise is breath-taking. The sun hitting her dark brown skin just right. Her dress is a champagne color, lace, mermaid strap, backless thing of beauty. Oh, how Tegan loves when Annalise has her back out. Annalise has a rose gold V-shape necklace on that matches Tegan's earrings. They both wanted to wear something of Ms. Ophelia’s. Makes them feel like she is here. On their big day. Smiling. Happy. They know she wanted this for them.

Annalise and Tegan are finally face to face. Teary-eyed and staring at each other. They have handed off their bouquets to Celestine and Laurel. They hold hands, both trying not to let the tears fall. The minister asks, "Shall we begin?" but they are still just staring at each other. Tegan whispers "Babe, I love you!" to Annalise as Annalise whispers "Baby, you're beautiful!" to Tegan. They finally turn and face the minister. She reads aloud a bible verse.

One of the main things Tegan wanted was for them to write their own vows. Nothing long and drawn out but just something simple and from the heart. And Annalise never says no to what Tegan wants.

"The women have written their own vows." The minister says then she nods at Annalise to begin.

Annalise:

"I knew this would be the hardest part. When you said, you wanted us to write our own vows, I was like I used all my lines to get you, to keep you, and to get out of fights." Everyone laughs. "Tegan, you are my air. When you're not around I feel like I can't breathe. You brought me out of a very dark place and filled my world with light and love. You make me feel safe. You make me feel important. And you let me be myself. Baby, you're my reason! My reason for living, my reason for loving, my reason for life. You were my reason back then, my reason now, my reason every day. You strengthen my weaknesses and bring focus to my dreams. Here and now I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams. No matter where life leads me, I know that if you are there, that is where I am meant to be."

Tegan:

"I should have gone first." Tegan chuckles nervously. "Annalise, I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be yours in sickness and in health. I could say ‘til death do us part. But I won’t. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful, I am SURE. I am STEADY. And I know that you are mine and I am yours. So, this I am sure, you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend and my heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this: I promise to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you, ME. You always say I make you feel safe, but we do that for each other, and I wouldn't trust my heart with anyone but you."

There isn't a dry eye around. Tegan neither Annalise could hold back their tears any longer. They hold hands and their grips are so tight it's like they never want to let go. They are smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

The minister says, "Wear these rings as a reminder of the vows you have just taken.” Christopher gives the rings to Annalise and Tegan.

Annalise: “Baby, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you.”

Annalise places the ring on Tegan's finger. "I Do."

Tegan: “Babe, I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my enduring love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity.”

Tegan places the ring on Annalise's finger. "I Do."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you--." The minister is cut off by the two women eagerly engaging in a soft, passionate kiss. Annalise's hands coming to rest around Tegan's waist as Tegan melts into her.

Their guests let out several hollers. Whistling at the women and clapping. The Price's are finally official.

Everyone starts to move from outdoors into the venue's amazing dining hall. Like outside the decorations inside do not disappoint. People are taking pictures and talking. Awaiting Annalise and Tegan to walk in. They are back in Annalise's room making out. "Baby, we did it!" Annalise says with the biggest smile on her face. She kisses Tegan. And then kisses Tegan again. Tegan pulls away and says that they have guests waiting. Annalise groans then grabs Tegan's hand and they finally leave the room to go be with their guests.

“I now give you, Mrs. and Mrs. Price.” The DJ says as Annalise and Tegan walk out to the dancefloor hand in hand. While planning their wedding, they had listened to so many songs. Trying to pick the perfect first dance song. Every time they settled on something; Tegan had Annalise listen to another song. Something she thought fit them more than the last five they had picked. Annalise didn't get mad though. Music, like dancing makes Tegan light up. So, if it made Tegan happy, Annalise would have listened to a thousand songs. 

"When I Fall in Love" by Natalie Cole and Nat King Cole starts to play. It's so them! The Price's start to dance. Gazing into each other’s tear-filled eyes. When they dance, it always feels like they are the only two in the room. They are mouthing the lyrics in unison. Finally letting their eye contact go, Tegan lays her head on Annalise's chest. They wish this song could last forever. But it doesn't. The song has gone off and the two are still swaying together in each other’s tight embrace. 

The DJ knocks them out of their bubble as he starts to play something more upbeat and tells everyone to join the brides on the dancefloor. Their guests are having a great time. Family and friends talking, and laughing, and dancing. But what made everything even more perfect, their little makeshift family gathered around them. Bella and Christopher are hopping around doing the cutest dances. If that's what you can call dancing. Vanessa and Eve, Celestine and Thelonious, Laurel dancing with Blake. They both raise an eyebrow at the sight of Laurel dancing with Blake. Danielle is there with her husband. The two ladies stand in the middle of the dancefloor just enjoying the view.

Tegan and Annalise sneak off. They are back in the area where they said I Do. They sit on the ground in a pile of flowers that were once on each side of their makeshift wedding aisle. The workers of the venue had already started to clean them up since everyone was now inside. But Tegan and Annalise had stolen off for a moment alone. Tegan between Annalise's legs and wrapped up in her arms. Tegan staring up at the stars and Annalise placing kisses on her neck. "Mrs. Price, it has a nice ring to it." Tegan says. 

"As your name or mine?" Annalise asks while laughing. Tegan nudged her elbow into Annalise's stomach. "Both. Smart ass." 

"You love my smart ass, baby."

"I definitely love your ass. And I'll show you how much tonight when we get home, but in the meantime..." Tegan spins around to face Annalise. Still between Annalise's legs, she wraps her legs around Annalise's waist. Annalise grabs Tegan's ass. Tegan kisses her wife. A wet sloppy kiss. Annalise moves her hand to the slit of Tegan's dress. Her hand now resting on Tegan's thigh. The kiss gets more intense and Annalise's hand slides underneath Tegan's dress. She goes straight for Tegan's center. "My baby is always wet." Annalise whispers.

Annalise slides her hand into Tegan's panties. Caressing her pussy. Tegan moans. Annalise rubs harder and Tegan starts to grind her hips, pressing her moist center against Annalise's hand. 

"Hey! There y'all are. Everyone is looking for you two." They heard from a voice walking towards them. It's Thelonious. Annalise quickly slips her hand out of Tegan's panties and from under her dress. 

"We just needed some air. We'll be back in soon." Annalise tells her brother. He walks away and goes back inside. They sit there with their foreheads against each other’s and laugh. Annalise is delighted to know that getting married doesn't stop their little adventures. They kiss, head to the bathroom to wash up, then rejoin their guests. It's cake cutting time. 

The reception is winding down. Everything went as planned. The food and cake were delicious. They danced the night away. Their family and friends enjoyed celebrating their union and now it's time to go. People are starting to leave and that makes Annalise and Tegan happy. They just want to get home and consummate their marriage. 

Annalise looks for cake to take home, but it's all gone. People are starting to clean up and most of their guests are gone. Celestine and Eve tell Annalise that they will take care of everything else. She gives them a kiss on the cheek and walks off to find Tegan. She's sitting with a sleeping Bella in her arms. "You ready, baby?" Annalise asks. Tegan gives Bella to Vanessa and her and Annalise leave. It's been a long day. A magical day. 

Tegan is staring at Annalise. Annalise is driving but can feel her wife's eyes on her. "What are you looking at, Mrs. Price?" Annalise asks with her eyes still on the road. 

"My wife, Mrs. Price! She's beautiful and sexy and I can't believe she's mine." Tegan says still staring at Annalise. Annalise's smile is big and bright. "I've been yours long before today."

They are finally home. They walk into the building giddy and holding hands. Laughing and joking about Annalise carrying Tegan over the threshold. Instead, Tegan settles for a quick piggyback ride. She hops up and holds on tight. Annalise opens the door and yells, "The Price's are home." Tegan laughs and then slides down off Annalise’s back. She then pushes Annalise against the door and kisses her. Passionately. "Somebody is impatient." Annalise says.

"I've been wanting to feel you all day, babe. Don't judge me." She hikes Annalise's dress up to her waist. Annalise has one leg up around Tegan's waist. Tegan slips her panties to the side and fingers her. Annalise moans. Tegan is kissing and sucking on her neck. Annalise is already dripping from her center. Tegan's eagerness has her so aroused. 

"Baby, wait. Let's go to the room." Annalise could feel her legs getting weak. Tegan sighs. She would have made love to Annalise right there on the floor in front of the door. Tegan grabs a bag that she had brought with her from the wedding and then pulls Annalise down the hall to the bedroom. Annalise knows by the passion she sees in Tegan's eyes; Tegan would rip her beautiful dress off. So, Annalise takes her own dress off and then helps Tegan out of hers. 

Tegan wants Annalise and she wants her now. Annalise sits on the bed. They're completely naked. Staring at each other. Tegan steps between Annalise's legs. She reaches for the bag and pulls something out of it. Tegan had managed to save a slice of their wedding cake. 

She straddles Annalise. Annalise watches Tegan take a bite of the cake. When she puts it in her mouth, she pulls Annalise in and they kiss hungrily. Annalise takes some icing and smears it on Tegan's breasts then begins to feast on them. Tegan tosses her head back and lets out a moan while biting her bottom lip. Annalise stands with Tegan in her arms, Tegan's legs wrapped around her waist, and arms around Annalise's neck. She lays Tegan down on the bed. Smears cake on Tegan's center and at some point, their eyes meet. Tegan's voice is drunk filled with ecstasy as she yells, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!" Annalise gives her a devilish grin and then she dives in!

She slides her tongue between Tegan's pussy lips, tasting the frosting from the cake mixed with Tegan's sweet juices. Her fingers tease Tegan’s clit as she slides her tongue into her as far as she can. She starts to slowly make love to her wife with her tongue. Tegan usually likes oral to be fast, because she would rather please than be pleased, but she's just enjoying the moment. She doesn't want it to end. "Oh, Annalise. Oh, Mrs. Price. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Tegan says with her eyes closed. Annalise tastes every bit of her, jabbing her tongue everywhere, twisting it to reach far away spots, lapping up every drop of Tegan's sweet nectar.

Her finger massages Tegan's clit. Taking it between two fingers, she rubs it a bit harder and faster. Tegan's hips raise, trying to meet the sweet assault head on, thrusting towards Annalise. Annalise alternates her technique every few minutes. Her tongue inside Tegan as her fingers play with her clit, then she moves her tongue to her clit as she finger fucks her. 

Tegan doesn’t think she can take anymore. She wants to come so badly. But every time she gets close, Annalise backs off, wanting to prolong her sweet torture. "I'm your wife now, you shouldn't tease me like this anymore." Tegan huffs out. Annalise doesn't respond. She just gives her wife what she wants. It was the longest orgasm of Tegan's life. Annalise doesn’t stop what she's doing. Instead she increases her speed, bringing Tegan to a second orgasm within minutes. By the time she licks up every drop of Tegan's wetness, Tegan is coming again. Repeatedly. Annalise finally stops the pleasant torture on her wife's body. She crawls up to lay beside her then kisses her softly on the lips.

Annalise has drained Tegan, but that doesn't stop Tegan from wanting to return the favor. She runs her tongue over Annalise's lips, then slides it in her mouth. Their tongues are doing an erotic dance together. Tegan loves kissing Annalise. She could do just that for hours. She explores every bit of Annalise's mouth, their tongues sparring with each other, nothing is left untouched.

Annalise is shaking from the intensity of their kiss. Tegan moves her hand down to her wife's moist center. She can feel how wet she is already. She teases Annalise's lips once more before moving down slightly. Her tongue leaves a wet trail down Annalise's throat and along her neck. She continues her tongue bath at her breasts. Licking every bit of them before moving on towards her nipples. Tegan takes one in her mouth, tugging on it. Annalise can't stop moaning; it feels so good. Tegan licks, sucks, and tugs a bit more.

Tegan moves her way down Annalise's body then dives in Annalise's wetness with her nose and mouth against her salty-sweet sex. Tegan eats her with abandon, trying her best to copy the skillful strokes Annalise had done to her. She's reveling in the feel of Annalise's hips rising to press tighter against her sucking mouth. Annalise's pussy is big, it engulfs most of Tegan's fingers as Tegan plunges them in and out, still sucking on Annalise's clit like a vacuum. Annalise is beautiful when she comes, her fingers fisting into the covers helplessly, every muscle in her legs and abdomen quivering with the shock of the orgasm that runs through her body. Annalise floods Tegan's mouth and fingers with her juices. Tegan can feel her own body reacting without being touched. Annalise feels a second orgasm moving through her loins with all the force of a subway train hitting a wall.

"Baby, you're the best." Annalise says with her eyes still closed. Tegan lays on top of her as they both try to gather themselves. They are tired, but they have to take a shower. There is cake and frosting everywhere. They shower together, bathing each other, and kissing, and touching. But they don't let it get out of hand. They have to save some of the fun for their honeymoon. They get out the shower, dry off, and head back into the bedroom. Annalise removes the sheets from their bed and tosses them into the wash. They don't need ants joining them in their bed. But too tired to put new linens on the bed, they grab a blanket from the closet and head to the sofa. They snuggle up, their naked bodies intertwined, and fall asleep after a few soft kisses. 

The Price's are Officially Right! 💕


	11. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise take another trip! This time it's sunshine and sandy beaches. A wedding without a honeymoon is like a birthday without the cake.

The sun is setting when they land in Maui, picturesque and perfect. Annalise has them booked at Wailea Beach Villas and the resort arranged to have a car waiting for them at the airport.

Tegan and Annalise walk out of the airport after getting their luggage and they see a driver standing beside a black Lincoln Town Car. He's holding a sign that says Mrs. and Mrs. Price. They walk over to him and introduce themselves. He places a lei around each of their necks then he opens the back door for the ladies to get in. He loads their bags into the trunk, and they are off to the resort.

They stare out the window appreciating the beauty of Maui even under the night sky. The stars shine bright. Annalise is pressed against the door with Tegan in her arms. The view is remarkable, but Annalise wants to appreciate her wife's beauty more. She kisses Tegan's neck. It sends a tingle through Tegan's body. Tegan turns around and kisses Annalise on the lips. Annalise's hands start to explore Tegan's body. One hand almost under Tegan's dress. Tegan pulls away when she thinks about the driver up front. "Save that for later, Mrs. Price." Annalise pouts. Tegan laughs then sits back into Annalise's arms. They pull up to the resort and it is magical. "Babe, this is paradise within a paradise." Tegan says with a huge smile on her face. She kisses Annalise and then they go to check-in.

Tegan is looking around as Annalise gets the keys to their villa. The concierge is already incredibly helpful and friendly. He gets them checked in and then has a bellman take them to their own private villa. Tegan asks to drive the gas-powered golf cart. The young man sees Annalise shaking her head no behind Tegan's back. He tries his hardest not to laugh and then tells her maybe next time when she knows her way around. Annalise laughs and is relieved. Tegan isn't the best driver. They make it to their villa. It's amazing and entirely too big for just the two of them. But they plan to enjoy every inch of it. The bellman tells them there is a call log of all the numbers they'll need by the phone. Annalise gives him a tip and then he leaves.

"Annalise! Oh my God, babe! You picked the perfect place. This area exudes a sense of privacy, serenity and peace. Everything I want from this trip. I love it! I love you!"

"Only the best for you my love." Annalise says before kissing Tegan. "Let's go shower and then we can get some rest. Tomorrow our honeymoon adventure begins." Annalise really wants to just shower. Their flight was long, and they are both tired. But the shower is so big, and her wife is so captivating, she can't stop herself. She can't keep her hands off Tegan. "I thought you wanted to get some rest." Tegan says as her wife has her pinned up against the shower wall, her hand between Tegan's legs, and she's sucking on Tegan's neck which is definitely going to leave marks. Annalise pulls away and asks, "You want me to stop?" Tegan smirks then pulls Annalise back into her. Annalise lets out a cocky, "That's what I thought." She bites Tegan's neck and Tegan lets out a shriek.

Their kisses are aggressive. Tegan bites Annalise's bottom lip. There's blood but they don't stop. It only turns Annalise on more. Tegan puts her arms around Annalise's neck and Annalise lifts her up against the shower wall. Tegan wraps her legs around Annalise's waist. She grinds her pelvis against Annalise's stomach. "I want you to fuck me, babe. Fuck me now." Tegan says. Annalise lets Tegan slide down from her waist but keeps one leg in place. She pushes two fingers into her wife. Tegan squeals and Annalise grins. Their foreheads against each other. Staring into each other's eyes. Annalise slides her fingers in deeper. Over and over. Slow at first, but Tegan begs for more. Annalise adds another finger and moves them faster and harder. Rubbing her thumb against Tegan's clit with every thrust. "Damn, Annalise." Tegan cries out. The water from the shower running down their bodies. Tegan can't hold her position any longer. Her whole body is shaking. She comes hard all over Annalise's fingers. She can feel her legs giving out, but Annalise removes her fingers and holds her wife up. Annalise kisses Tegan as she tries to gather herself. "That was hot, babe." Tegan says as she finally opens her eyes. They finish showering, dry each other off, and then cuddle in bed. Tegan places soft kisses on Annalise's bare chest until they fall asleep. 

They wake up early to the gentle sounds of the ocean outside their window. Just in time to watch the sun rise which is absolutely lovely. They can see it from their bed. Tegan can't think of anything better than being in Annalise's arms and watching the sun rise in such an enchanting place. "I love you, Annalise." Tegan whispers then places a kiss on her wife's cheek. "I love you more, baby." Annalise says with a grin. Tegan rolls her eyes. Annalise can't possibly love her more. They lay there just enjoying the view and the moment.

They are up and moving around. They can have food sent to them, but Tegan wants to cook. The villa's kitchen contains every gourmet amenity they could ask for. And she loves cooking for Annalise. She loves cooking for her wife. Tegan just smiles to herself. Sometimes she still can't believe Annalise is her wife. Annalise's last name is Price.

Annalise makes coffee while Tegan cooks. She fixes a cup for Tegan and puts it beside her on the kitchen counter. She takes her cup and has a seat at the kitchen table. She watches her wife. Tegan only has on a t-shirt and panties. You can see her nipples on hard through her thin shirt, and Annalise is enjoying the view of her ass every time she reaches for something and her shirt rises up. She walks over and stands behind Tegan. She pats her on the butt then puts her arms around her waist. She kisses Tegan's neck and Tegan quivers at the touch. "I'm cooking, Annalise. Stop it." Annalise laughs then pops Tegan on the butt again. "Never stopped us before." Annalise says.

"Babe, we have plenty of time for sex. You didn't get enough in the shower last night?" Tegan asks but wasn't really expecting an answer. "I never get enough of you." Annalise says. Tegan sighs. Annalise is always talking about her age, but when it comes to sex, she's like the Energizer Bunny. "I want to eat and then spend the day strolling the soft sands of Wailea Beach with you." Tegan says and Annalise gives her a smirk full of mischief. "No sex on the beach, Annalise. You'll end up with sand in places that you've never had sand before." Tegan laughs.

Annalise rolls her eyes. "And what do you know about sex on the beach, Mrs. Price?" Annalise asks while staring at her wife.

"Only what Google told me, babe. No actual experience of it. Cora was my only serious relationship and we never really took trips. We were both always working or at least I thought she was working." Tegan instantly regrets bringing up Cora.

Annalise doesn't want to give Cora a second thought, but she asks anyway. "Do you think she was cheating?" Tegan looks over at Annalise to see if she really wants an answer. "Well, when we went over the divorce, she said she didn't cheat, she just had feelings for someone else."

Annalise feels like she should be mad at the sad look on Tegan's face, but she just pulls Tegan in for a kiss. But Tegan thinks it feels like a pity kiss, so she pulls away.

She looks up at Annalise. "I used to be hurt by it, babe." Tegan admits. "But that's not why I had that expression on my face. I only feel bad that I mentioned her. My past isn't important. She isn't important." She kisses Annalise then continues to cook breakfast. Tegan starts singing and that makes Annalise smile. Annalise sits back down and continues to enjoy the view of her beautiful wife.

They eat and talk. Tegan loves how they talk about any and everything. She remembers when trying to get something out of Annalise was like pulling teeth. Now their conversations are a two-way street.

Finally dressed, they head out of their villa and down a trail leading to the beach. They walk hand in hand. Everything is so peaceful. Like straight off a postcard. White sandy beaches stretched for miles around them with crystal clear blue waters. Annalise has a blanket. She lays it on the sand in a private area right by the water hidden off by some big rocks. They just want to be together. Tegan sits and Annalise lays down on her side with her head in Tegan's lap. Tegan runs her hand through Annalise's hair. Massaging her scalp. It feels so good, Annalise is falling asleep. She's not even tired, Tegan's touch just soothes her.

"Annalise?" Tegan laughs when she doesn't get an answer. She rubs circles on Annalise's lower back which sends a tingling sensation through Annalise's body. Annalise turns over, looks up at Tegan and says, "Didn't you say no sex on the beach?" They both laugh. "I wasn't trying to start anything. I was just rubbing your back." Annalise gives Tegan a look then rolls her eyes. Tegan is always trying to start something.

They stay there seems like forever just enjoying the peace and quiet. It's serene! They finally get up and walk back to their villa. "Cooking or ordering in?" Tegan asks. "It doesn't matter. I'll cook if you want me to. What do you feel like eating?" Annalise says. "Let's look at the resorts menu first and then we can decide. The only thing I'm really hungry for is my wife." Tegan grins.

They settle on ordering in. The food has come, and they are eating and being silly. "Baby, the freckles on your nose are so sexy." Annalise blurts out. "Babe, that was so random." Tegan replies while shaking her head. They both laugh.

"Annalise, there was something I wanted to ask you when we were sitting on the beach, but you were asleep." Annalise gives Tegan a pop on the arm and rolls her eyes. "I was not asleep. I was resting my eyes. Your touch makes me feel so tranquil that I was caught up in the moment, but definitely not sleep."

"But you can ask me anything, T. You know that." Tegan gives Annalise a serious look which always makes Annalise nervous.

"The last day of your trial, when I told you I was in love with you, you looked surprised." Annalise just stares at Tegan. That's more of a statement. She's waiting on the question.

"Did you really not know I was in love with you?"

"Baby, I didn't think you really knew. You said that you thought you were in love with me. I always knew something was there I just didn't know what. I was surprised that you said it at that particular time, but not really shocked that you loved me."

"Why were you surprised that I said it when I said it? I wanted you to know that it was real, so I thought the timing was perfect. I needed you to know I was going to be there no matter the outcome."

"T, I wasn't thinking about the future or anybody loving me. I was in the moment. Scared as hell of the verdict. It caught me off guard, but it was nice to hear."

"I have a question for you now." Annalise says. "Why didn't you let my hand go when I said I couldn't give you what you were offering me?"

Tegan sighs. "I was heartbroken, but I told you I couldn't not have you in my life. I still wanted you as my friend. I needed you as my friend. I needed you in my life no matter what." Tears now falling from Tegan's eyes. Annalise quickly wipes them away.

"I needed you too. I just didn't know how much. I missed you even though I was the one pushing you away. I missed you like crazy. But my grief made me think I missed you because I was lonely. Because I was hurting. But I finally realized that I missed you because I loved you. I didn't just need you, I wanted you." Annalise says while holding on to Tegan tight and tears now falling down her face.

"I wanted to kiss you." Tegan looks up at Annalise confused. "But Bonnie walked in. I felt so selfish for wanting to kiss you. I had just hurt you, but I still wanted to kiss you. That was crazy to me. I was about to go to prison or at least that's what I thought, but I still wanted to kiss you."

Tegan smiles. "I wish you had. Bonnie always had bad timing." They laugh. "It was rough getting here, but I'm glad we made it. Now, no more serious talk. It's our honeymoon."

They clean up their mess, wash the dishes, and then head to the bedroom. They take a bath together. Just holding each other and bathing each other. When they get out the tub Annalise goes into the bedroom to get dressed and Tegan stays in the bathroom.

Tegan puts on some sexy lingerie. Her intentions are to seduce her wife of course. Not that it takes much effort. Annalise is always turned on by her. Tegan stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, wondering if Annalise will like her skimpy outfit. A black lace and satin, open-cup teddy that makes her breasts and nipples really stand out. The garters hold up matching satiny black thigh-highs and she has on black pumps which help lift her buttocks and make her legs look longer than they are. She doesn't usually wear lingerie. Annalise prefers her naked. Tegan prefers to be naked. But it's their honeymoon so she decides to spice things up.

Tegan is standing in the doorway of their room. Annalise is busy putting lotion on, so she doesn't see her. Tegan watches as Annalise rubs lotion down her legs. She loves Annalise's smooth, long legs. It's one of the very many things that turns her on about her wife. "So, Mrs. Price, how do you like it?" Tegan asks. Annalise finally looks up to see Tegan in the doorway. Her jaw drops. All she can do is stare and bite her bottom lip. The bottom lip that still aches from Tegan biting it in the shower.

Her wife is beautiful and so damn sexy. Annalise feels an arrow of pleasure spear straight to her belly, making her nether regions full and heavy and tingling with anticipation. She's instantly wet. Tegan walks into the room and Annalise stands up from the bed. She meets Tegan halfway. She spins Tegan around slowly. "Damn!" Annalise says staring at Tegan. She places one hand around her wife's waist and takes the other and tilts Tegan's chin up and kisses her. Tegan's mouth is so sweet Annalise could taste her all day, every day. She explores Tegan's lips like she has never kissed them before. Tegan melts into her. Annalise's hands now have a firm grip on Tegan's ass.

Annalise steps back and admires her wife's body again. A true work of art. Tegan is everything to her. Tegan smiles. She loves when Annalise looks at her with such lust and love in her eyes. "So, I guess you like it?" Tegan asks.

"I love it, baby. I love you! And I'm going to love taking it off you. You are gorgeous, T. I feel bad for just having on this silk nightie."

"Annalise, you look amazing in anything. And it won't be on for much longer anyway." Tegan places a soft kiss on Annalise's lips.

Annalise takes her wife over to the bed and lays her down. She hovers over her. Kissing her forehead, then her lips, and her neck. Softly, but Tegan can feel the passion behind each kiss. Her and Annalise's love is real, and it makes every touch between the two women, in any form feel so damn good.

Annalise has reached Tegan's perky breasts. Her nipples are hard as a rock. Annalise takes her time and plays with each one of them. Using her tongue and teeth. Tegan feels a waterfall between her thighs, her lower lips already swollen and waiting for Annalise's kisses and caresses. Annalise laughs. Tegan looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'm trying to figure out how to get you out of this body trap." Annalise says and they laugh. This is why they don’t wear lingerie. It takes too long to put on and too long to take off. Especially when you are as horny as they are.

Annalise finally gets the lingerie off and tosses it to the floor. She rests her head on Tegan's stomach for a moment. One of her hands still exploring Tegan's body. Tegan runs her hand through Annalise's hair. "Something wrong, babe?" Tegan asks. "Nothing at all my love. I just needed to catch my breath. Your beauty always takes it away." Tegan grows wetter. And Annalise slips down to her thighs. She blows lightly on the dampness that is clinging to Tegan's pink slit. Tegan bucks her hips under the sensation. "I need your mouth on me, working me towards that little death that my loins crave more than anything else." Tegan says while her fingers run through Annalise's hair.

Annalise is intrigued by her wife's confession but still feels the need to tease her a little more. She runs a playful finger over the wet sticky evidence of Tegan's need and brings it to her lips, looking Tegan in her eyes as she sucks her finger clean. A shudder runs through Tegan's body. “Annalise, please!” Tegan begs. “Give it to me! I want you...”

“And you’ll have me.” Annalise promises and without warning she grabs a cherry from the basket beside the bed, dips it in chocolate sauce, and brings it down to Tegan's center. The cherries and chocolate sauce were in a gift basket provided by the resort. They had so much fun on their wedding night with the cake and frosting, so Annalise thought this would be even better. She rolls the cherry in circles over Tegan's hardened clit, teasing it into a panic frenzy, until Tegan's hips are lifted off the bed and she's nearly screaming with frustration. Tegan feels the oozing chocolate running down the outer lips of her vagina and over her folds. “Oh, my GOD!” Tegan moans.

Tegan finally feels Annalise's tongue on her center, licking away the combination of chocolate and Tegan's own personal juices. Tegan is screaming Annalise's name and grinding her center into her face. Annalise spreads Tegan open with two fingers and dives in with her tongue again. Making sure she gets every drop of chocolate from Tegan's hot slit. “Annalise.” Tegan whimpers. She can feel her orgasm building up inside of her. She is about to explode from Annalise teasing her and eating her. Annalise brings her to the edge by flicking her tongue in rapid and quick strokes over her thumping clit.

But before Tegan can find her personal release, Annalise stops and moves up to kiss her. Letting Tegan lick her own scent and taste from Annalise's mouth and chin. “Are you ready, baby?” Annalise asks. Tegan moans and reaches down to touch herself. Annalise licks Tegan's arm down to her hand that is slowly caressing her own center. She doesn't move Tegan's hand like usual. She sticks her tongue into Tegan's hole between Tegan's fingers. Moving it in and out. Feasting on Tegan's sweet nectar.

Tegan moves her own hand as Annalise's tongue moves up to her clit and Annalise places two fingers inside of her. She curls them at just the right angle. The rhythmic pumping of Annalise's fingers and the way she continues to relentlessly attack Tegan's clit with her tongue makes Tegan's orgasm come quickly and hard.

Tegan lets out a scream and calls out Annalise's name. "Oh, Annalise! Oh, Mrs. Price." She tries to move further up the bed. But Annalise has her legs pinned down. Tegan's pussy spasms again and again. It's the hardest orgasm she has ever felt, and it leaves her covered in a sheen of sweat. Tegan's moans are so loud as she tries to calm her shaking body down. Annalise peeps up at her and grins. Annalise is thinking it's a good thing they don't have neighbors near. Tegan is still pulsating with the aftershocks from her orgasm but has enough energy to turn the tables on her wife. Tegan wants to knock the smug look off Annalise's face. Her wife had made her come repeatedly and now it's her turn. She sits up, pulls Annalise up to her and then pushes Annalise onto her back. She straddles Annalise. Then slides Annalise's nightie up and off. Annalise is pliant, letting Tegan explore her body with her mouth, cupping her own full breasts for Tegan's tongue to tease, and groaning when Tegan finds the sensitive areas of her body.

Tegan moves down to Annalise's center. She delicately strokes Annalise's pussy lips then spreads them exposing her pink core. She gently blows on Annalise's exposed flesh. Goosebumps forming all over Annalise's body. Her vaginal folds are drenched with her secretions. Her pussy is beautiful, deep pink and gleaming wet. Her clit peeps out of the folds of its hood. It’s very sensitive. Annalise jumps just from Tegan breathing on it. Tegan sucks Annalise's clit into her mouth. Annalise yells. Her hands tangled in Tegan's hair. She tugs on Tegan's hair.

Tegan looks up at her just for a second. Annalise gives Tegan a look as if saying I can play that game too. Tegan goes back to work. She slides her tongue slowly up Annalise's slit, this time avoiding her clit. "God, that feels good." Annalise exclaims. Tegan moves her tongue up and down then stabs it deep into Annalise's hole. Annalise cries out again. Tegan removes her tongue when she feels Annalise is on the verge of a climax. They love this teasing game when they are the one doing the teasing. 

Annalise moves down trying to reconnect Tegan’s tongue to her pussy. Annalise then feels Tegan nipping at her pussy lips with her teeth. It hurts, but it also feels good. It's different. It sends a sensation through Annalise's body. Annalise grows wetter. Moans louder. Tegan immediately begins licking the slight delicious hurt away. 

She inserts three fingers into Annalise. Annalise throws her head back and grinds her mound against Tegan's hand. She gasps as Tegan's fingers slide deeper in her. Her orgasm is right there. She moves faster on Tegan's fingers until she is leaking everywhere. Tegan smiles at the sight. She helps Annalise ride out another orgasm. She doesn't move her fingers, but soon the convulsions around her fingers stop and Annalise's once loud moans die down. Tegan slides her fingers out then crawls up next to Annalise, sucks Annalise's juices off her fingers, and lays her head on Annalise's bare chest. Annalise kisses Tegan on the forehead and they fall asleep with no words.

They wake up late the next day. Last night was amazing. Tegan is in Annalise's arms with her head down so Annalise can't see her goofy grin. But if she looks up, she'll see Annalise has that same goofy grin. "I love you, Mrs. Price." Annalise says.

"Enough to spend the day with me shopping?" Tegan asks with a smirk and Annalise groans.

"Baby, you have everything in the world. What are we going shopping for?"

"Just gifts. Nothing really for me. I just want to window shop and explore all the cute shops we saw on our way in." Annalise lets out a deep sigh. There's no way Tegan isn't buying anything for herself. But as always, what Tegan wants, Tegan gets.

Annalise calls the front desk to see if they have a car available to take them around. She was going to get a rental, but she knew most of their time would be spent at the villa and a lot of stuff is in walking distance. They tell her there will be a driver and car available in about an hour. "Perfect. Gives us time to get ready." Annalise says.

The car arrives and they are off to shop. Tegan's smile beaming and Annalise looking like she lost a bet. They get to the shopping area and Tegan wants to go in every store. She sees something cute in every window. She drags Annalise along. They are finally done shopping and remember they haven't eaten anything. They stop at this nice little restaurant called Tommy Bahama. Tegan is happy because she's been dying to try some authentic island-inspired cuisine. They eat and have a few of the restaurants signature alcoholic beverages. They are the cutest couple. Holding hands over the table. Staring at each other. Feeding each other. Giggling for no reason at all. People stare at them, but they never seem to notice. For them, it's always just the two of them. Their waiter comes over and asks if they need anything else. They are so focused on one another they don't hear him. He clears his throat and asks again finally getting their attention. They laugh. "Just a couple of to-go boxes." Tegan says. The portion sizes of the food are big, they can't finish. They are stuffed. Now they don't have to cook dinner tonight.

They go a little further down and there's an ice cream shop called Lappert's Ice Cream. The line is long, but Tegan knows Annalise loves ice cream. So, they wait. There are so many different flavors. They make it to the front of the line and Annalise has so many questions. She wants to taste everything. Tegan laughs at how her wife looks like a little kid right now. They give Annalise all the free samples she wants. From Rum Raisin, to Hana Road, to Rainbow Sorbet. Annalise is in heaven. Her smile is huge.

Tegan and Annalise finally place their order. Annalise goes for the Brownie Delight. A brownie with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and a scoop of rocky road. Topped with whipped cream and homemade hot fudge. Tegan goes for the Lava Tube. Vanilla bean ice cream, macadamia nut ice cream, caramel, and like Annalise's topped with whipped cream and homemade hot fudge.

"Babe, we're going to be sick." Tegan says. But Annalise is already digging into her treat. A bit of whipped cream on her nose. Tegan laughs and wipes it off. They find a bench and have a seat. The sun shines bright, the wind is blowing, and they are in heaven.

After their ice cream, they walk a little more. Holding hands as Tegan sings to Annalise. It's not even a real song. Just something she's making up along the way. Annalise smiles and kisses her wife. Their love is beautiful.

They are finally heading back to the villa. All they want to do is relax. They walk in and put all their bags away. Put their leftover food in the kitchen and then head to the lanai. There's a wicker hanging swing chair. Annalise sits down and then Tegan sits next to her and snuggles into her arms. "I don't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else." Annalise says. Tegan looks up and gives her a kiss. They sit there in silence until they are both asleep.

Tegan wakes up and laughs. Thinking to herself, they really are such an old married couple. They didn't plan to take a nap. Tegan stares at Annalise while she sleeps. She's a little bored so she starts kissing Annalise's neck to wake her up.

"Baby, just because you're awake doesn't mean I have to be." Annalise says with her eyes still closed. Tegan laughs.

"Talk to me." Tegan says. Annalise opens her eyes and then rubs them. "About what?" Annalise asks.

"Anything. The future. Our future. What's next?" Annalise rolls her eyes without Tegan seeing. Tegan always wants to talk. Annalise is better at opening up, but she didn't really want to be having serious talks on their honeymoon.

Tegan and Annalise are both quiet. Tegan waiting on Annalise to talk and Annalise not knowing what to say. So, Tegan breaks their silence and says, "A home, a baby, our own private practice."

Annalise sighs but she answers. "The home is a must. I love our apartment but if we're planning on having a family, we need a bigger space. A baby? T, you would look amazing pregnant, but I think a baby is a bit much for my age." Tegan rolls her eyes. She hates how much Annalise brings up her age. Annalise continues. "I think adoption of an older child will be perfect for us. But adoption isn't easy. Then there's work. We can do amazing things together, we already do, but if we're thinking about kids can we really be thinking about opening our own practice too?"

Tegan sighs. She hates that Annalise has so many valid points. But she loves that it sounds like Annalise has already been thinking about all this.

"Let's go inside. I'm getting hungry." Tegan says. Annalise laughs because she knows Tegan wasn't expecting her answers and Tegan has no response. They go inside and sit in the kitchen. Annalise warms up their leftovers. She's praying Tegan doesn't start talking about their future again. She just wants to relax and enjoy her wife. They don't even have to talk. And just as she wants, they finish their meal in peace.

Later they lay on the sofa and watch some TV. "How about we buy that Camper?" Annalise blurts out. Tegan smiles, but just as fast as the smile appeared on her face, it disappeared even faster. "What? Campers aren't your thing anymore?" Annalise asks when she saw the change in Tegan's facial expression. Tegan had enjoyed that night out with Annalise at the Dean's graduation party, but it's also the night Annalise left without telling her. Annalise thinks about that and then apologizes. She kisses Tegan on the nose and keeps repeating how sorry she is. "It's fine, babe. We're here now." Tegan says and kisses Annalise. It's time for bed. They have a quick make out session before sleep carries them away.

They spent the next few days in bed, having sex, walking along the beach, eating, talking, and getting to know each other. They even got personal massages in their villa. Annalise got jealous of all Tegan's moaning and put both masseuses out. Tegan couldn't help but laugh. She made Annalise finish the job though. Tegan talked Annalise into going snorkeling, but Annalise's favorite thing was watching the dolphins. Tegan went stand-up paddle boarding and Annalise watched. She said she was too clumsy for that. But Tegan enjoyed it and was actually good at it.

They spent more time just talking. They're married and have been together for a while now, but neither talks much about their past (their childhoods). Until now. They didn't want to get all serious again, but it just happened. They laid there telling each other stories both good and bad. They laughed. They cried. They held each other. It felt good.

The last night of their honeymoon trip, Annalise cooks them a romantic dinner. Tegan wants to help but Annalise isn't having it. So, Tegan just sits and stares and keeps Annalise company. 

Lobster cocktail with Brandy sauce, a Caesar salad with parmesan croutons, and for their main course, grilled center cut filet mignon with cremini mushrooms, asparagus, and sautéed fingerling potatoes. Annalise doesn't get to cook often, but when she does, she spoils her wife. 

Neither of the ladies are big wine drinkers. Tegan loves her gin and Annalise loves her vodka. But Tegan pops open the bottle of red wine that came in the basket from the resort. 

Tegan had already ordered dessert from the resort. Cheesecake topped with chocolate and raspberry drizzle. Once the food is done, they have dinner on the lanai. They eat, and talk, and laugh. Holding hands over the table. Stealing sweet kisses between bites of food. It's a great way to end an amazing trip. 

That night they make love and then just hold each other tight.

"I love you, Mrs. Price." Tegan says.

"I love you more, Mrs. Price." Annalise moves Tegan's hair from in front of her eyes and then stares into them. "I'm such a lucky woman. I fall short of words to tell you how much you mean to me. All I can say is that my life revolves around you and that’s all that matters. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and our future is bright."

Tegan kisses Annalise and then snuggles back into her arms. "Best honeymoon ever." Tegan whispers.

Tomorrow they'll be on a plane headed home.


	12. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise want to find the perfect home, but they find trouble instead.

Buying a home is stressful so of course emotions are running high. Stupid fights, hurtful words, and silence. A lot of silence. This is supposed to be a happy time, but it is anything but happy.

"Did you get the clothes from the cleaners?" Annalise asks.

Tegan rolls her eyes and mumbles under her breath, "Do you see them?" Annalise couldn't hear her but that was the point. "No. I'll get them tomorrow."

"I needed my blazer for tomorrow. That's why I asked you to go today. If you couldn't do it, you should have said so."

Tegan let's out a loud sigh and walks down the hallway to their bedroom. She doesn't want to fight, but Annalise seems to want to. They are stressed at home, at work, and now they are looking for a house. They fight about the simplest things and Tegan is tired of it. She takes a shower, puts on her pajamas and goes to bed.

The next morning, she wakes up and reaches for Annalise. But Annalise is not in bed. Tegan always wakes up before Annalise so it's strange that Annalise isn't there.

Tegan sits up, rubs her eyes, and then gets up to go find her wife. She walks down the hall to the living room. Annalise is on the sofa asleep. Tegan stands there with tears in her eyes. They haven't slept apart since they got married. They have arguments all the time, but they don't go to bed mad, and Tegan always wakes up in Annalise's arms.

Tegan wasn't even mad last night. She was just tired. Tired of fussing. Tired of talking. About clothes. Is Annalise really mad about clothes? Annalise has a closet full of blazers, but she just has to have the one that's in the cleaners. Tegan shakes her head and goes back to the bedroom. She's getting dressed for work when Annalise walks in.

"You couldn't wake me up?" Annalise asks with an attitude. Tegan doesn't answer. "So, you're still not talking."

"No, Annalise. I'm not fighting. I'm tired of fighting. If you had come to bed, I would have woken you up like I always do." Tegan is frustrated. "I'll see you later." She grabs her briefcase and leaves. It's still too early to be going into the office, so she stops to have coffee.

She's sitting at a table in the corner of the coffee shop drinking her latte. She knew looking for a house would be stressful, but there must be something else going on. The tension between her and Annalise is at an all-time high. Tegan calls Celestine.

"Hey sis!" Celestine says when she answers. "Hey. Did I wake you?" Tegan asks.

"No, up getting ready for work. What's up? You sound sad." Tegan stays silent. She always has to choose her words wisely when she wants to talk about Annalise. Especially talking about Annalise with her own sister. "What did my sister do this time?" Celestine asks. Tegan is always happy and full of energy when she calls Celestine, except when Annalise makes her mad.

"So, talk to me. What did she do? I’m all ears." Celestine let’s out a slight chuckle. She’s always prepared for these talks. Annalise makes Tegan mad a lot. Celestine sometimes thinks her sister picks with Tegan just to start a fight. She doesn’t tell Tegan that though. 

"Nothing. Everything." Tegan says sadly. "Stine, we argue about any and everything lately. I love her but I want to strangle her at times. I think it's the stress of finding a house and maybe work is kicking both our butts. But I can't stand it. She didn't even come to bed last night. She slept on the sofa." Tegan wipes a tear that slipped from her eye.

Celestine sighs. "T, you know how Anna Mae is. But she loves you. You know that. Things will get better. They always do. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I just needed to vent for a minute. You're right, we'll be ok. I hope." Tegan doesn’t sound too sure in her own words.

"I'm here if you need me, T. Always! Even if it is to complain about my sister." They both laugh then hang up.

Annalise is about to leave for work when she hears a knock. "Who in the hell could that be this time of the morning?" She walks over and opens the door without looking through the peephole. "Robert, what are you doing here? Come in."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Robert asks. "No, I was about to leave for work, but I have a few minutes. What's up?"

"I know it's been a while, but I'm struggling with a case and thought I could get a little help from the infamous Annalise Keating."

"Harkness!" She blurts out. Not really realizing what she said or did she? She doesn't know if Robert knows she's married. Or if he does know he may not know it's to Tegan. It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want Robert. And Robert is over her too, right?

"So, you went back to your maiden name?" Robert asks.

"Yes, after the trial. The name Keating put me through hell, and I wanted out. Tell me about the case." Robert is staring at a picture on the shelf of Tegan. Annalise sees him looking at it and wonders if he's going to ask about it. He doesn't. "I can get all the paperwork together and swing by C&G later, so we can discuss it. You're still at C&G, right?"

Annalise doesn't want Robert at C&G. She doesn't want him anywhere near Tegan. Tegan hates this man. But Annalise, still not really thinking tells him that's fine.

"So, around noon?" Robert says. And Annalise nods her head. She walks him to the door, and he leaves. Annalise grabs her briefcase and heads to work.

Tegan is sitting in her office reading over paperwork for a case, but she can't stop thinking about this morning. Waking up to no Annalise in bed. Being petty and not waking Annalise up for work. They didn't even kiss. No matter how mad they are they always kiss. She slams the papers on her desk in frustration. Danielle notices her boss's bad mood. She knocks on the door, opens it, and asks Tegan if she needs anything. Tegan is rubbing her head. "No, this case is just getting on my nerves." Tegan says. But that isn't the truth. Danielle goes back to her desk.

Danielle knows it’s not just the case. She hasn’t seen Annalise all morning. Annalise is always in Tegan’s office. She loves catching glimpses of them staring at one another. Tegan at her desk and Annalise on Tegan’s sofa. Danielle looks into her boss’s office again and it makes her sad to see Tegan so exasperated. She looks back at her computer and starts working. 

It's noon. Robert is very punctual. He and Annalise sit in her office going over the case. "This case seems easy enough to win, Robert. So, what did you really want?" Annalise asks. "Just a reason to see you." He replies. She smiles at him then rolls her eyes. "Robert, I'm married."

"I know. I see the ring. I saw the picture of Tegan in your apartment. But you said your last name was Harkness. Did she take your last name?" He knows Annalise took Tegan's last name because it's on her office door, but he's just messing with her.

"No, my last name is Price. This morning was just a slip up."

"So, you and Tegan? I told her she had a thing for you, but she denied it."

"What? When? She never mentioned that."

"I went to see her the night after your press conference. I wanted to join the team. I wanted to get closer to you and I could see she wanted the same." Robert laughs.

Annalise sees Tegan coming towards her office. Tegan knocks and then walks in. "Robert." She says while rolling her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Tegan." Robert says with a petty smirk on his face. She turns and tells Annalise she changed their appointment with the realtor. They were supposed to meet with him today, but they'll meet with him tomorrow. She had forgot about it and clearly Annalise had too. "That's fine! Still at 1?" Annalise asks. Tegan nods her head, looks at Robert again, then walks out of the office.

"She never did like me." Robert says and he and Annalise laugh. Robert leaves and Annalise goes to Tegan's office. Danielle is happy to see Annalise. “Hi, Mrs. Price.” The young lady says with a smile. Annalise laughs. “You can still call me Annalise, Danielle.” 

“I know. I just like saying Mrs. Price.” She giggles and Annalise winks at her. That wink gives Danielle a tingle. She doesn’t know what it is about Tegan and Annalise that makes her feel so gay. They make her so giddy she had to tell her husband about it.

Annalise walks into Tegan’s office. "You didn't have to be so mean." Annalise says while staring at her wife.

Tegan doesn’t even look up. "Why was he here?" She asks.

"He needed advice on a case. Tegan, we're in a building filled with glass, I wasn't hiding anything. There's nothing for you to worry about." Tegan rolls her eyes and says, "I'm not worried." Annalise sits in the chair in front of Tegan's desk. Tegan is trying to act like she's reading, and Annalise knows she's not.

"So, are we going to talk?" Tegan puts her papers down then looks up at Annalise. "About what, Annalise? How you didn't come to bed? About how you turn everything into a fight? About how you have your ex in your office and thinks it's ok? How about we talk about how we didn't even kiss this morning. Tell me Annalise, what do you want to talk about?"

Annalise sits back in her chair. "You left without kissing me and Robert isn't my ex. We just had a few dates. And you're the one who went to bed mad." Tegan cuts in. "I wasn't mad Annalise, I was tired." Annalise starts again but tries to take it in a different direction. A better direction. "I'm sorry, baby. Things have been crazy lately and I take most of the blame for it. Most, not all." She sees Tegan smile. "That's what I like to see. I'll do better. I promise. And that with Robert really is nothing." She gets up, walks around the desk, and puts her hand on Tegan's shoulder. Just a little reassurance that everything will be ok. They are at work so that has to do for now. She leaves and goes back to her office.

Later that night they make love and pretend like the day never happened. The next morning Tegan wakes up in Annalise's arms. But something still feels off.

They get up, get dressed, and leave for work together. They are going to see a house later during lunch. They have lost count of how many houses they have already seen. But none seem right. They need to find the perfect house to call home.

They meet up with their realtor at 1. He's showing them a 4 bedroom, 2-bathroom house with a 2-car garage, a huge back yard, a pool, and it's in a nice neighborhood. Annalise doesn't care about the pool, but Tegan loves the water. They are looking around. Tegan seems to love it, but she can't read Annalise's face. "What do you think, babe?" Tegan asks.

"It's nice." Annalise says while rubbing her head. Annalise doesn’t seem too interested in being there.

"I need more than it's nice, Annalise." Tegan is starting to get annoyed. "I like it, T. It's in our price range. If you like it then we can put in a bid." Tegan rolls her eyes. The realtor sees her and excuses himself to take a call. But his phone didn't ring. He knows the ladies need a moment.

"I don't want you to just like it, Annalise. We're choosing our forever home. You're supposed to love it."

"I do. I'm just tired. Do you want to put a bid in? He said there were other offers already."

"Let's just go." Tegan says and walks away.

Tegan drops Annalise off at home and heads back to the office. Annalise decided she was too tired to go back to work. Tegan is working late. She already sent Danielle home, but she's in no rush to get home to her drama. She has her face in her laptop and doesn't notice that someone walks into her office. "Hey, T!"

Tegan looks up and sighs. She doesn't have the energy for Cora's games tonight. It's bad enough Annalise had Robert in her office and now here's Cora standing in front of Tegan. "How did you get in here and why are you here? Tegan asks. Cora takes a seat. "I didn't say you could sit."

"I was just in town and I know you always work late, so I just dropped by to see you. It's been a while, but you still like to work late." Cora says.

"Actually, I'm usually home by five these days. Six at the latest. I just had a lot to catch up on today." That's not the truth. Tegan just doesn't want to deal with her wife right now.

Cora is smiling at Tegan. "What?" Tegan asks. "I'm just admiring your beauty. You are still so beautiful, T." Tegan rolls her eyes. They are talking about old times. Tegan doesn't seem annoyed by Cora's presence anymore. So, Cora gets up and walks around to Tegan's side of the desk. She stands behind her and starts to rub Tegan's shoulders. It feels good. Too good. Tegan let's out a low moan. Cora is happy Tegan hasn't stopped her.

"Cora, what do you want from me?" Tegan asks. Still letting Cora massage her shoulders. "I just needed to see you. I missed you."

Cora leans down and kisses Tegan's neck. Tegan jumps up from her chair. "You have to go. You have to go now." Cora tries to apologize but Tegan isn't listening to her. "Just go!" Tegan yells. So, Cora leaves.

Tegan is pacing in her office. How could she let this happen? What was she thinking? She looks at the time. She needs to get home. It's late. She packs up her stuff and leaves.

Tegan is in her car driving home, and she's frantic. Should she tell Annalise? She can't believe she let that happen. Things are already bad between her and Annalise right now. She doesn't want to lose her wife. But she doesn't want to keep secrets either.

She's just sitting in her car. Dreading going inside. She and Annalise hadn't talked since she dropped Annalise off at home. Tegan hopes she's asleep. It is pretty late. But she's not that lucky. She walks into the apartment and Annalise is on the sofa.

Annalise gets up, walks over to her wife, kisses her, and asks how the rest of her day was. Just Tegan's luck that Annalise isn't being an asshole tonight. Annalise takes Tegan's briefcase and then takes Tegan's hand. She walks her to the bedroom. "I cooked if you're hungry. I can warm you some up. But first let me run you some bath water."

Tegan is quiet. Too quiet. She sits on the bed then tells Annalise they need to talk.

"Baby, I know things have been crazy lately, but we'll get through it." Annalise says.

"Cora kissed me." Tegan blurts out. "What the fuck, Tegan? How? When? Where?" Annalise is pissed. She can't even look at Tegan. And Tegan is too scared to look at her. "Tonight. At the office. I stopped it right away."

"Why was she even close enough to kiss you, Tegan? Did you kiss her back? Annalise asks with tears rolling down her face. "Is this because Robert was in my office yesterday? What the fuck, T? Answer me."

"This has nothing to do with Robert. I fucked up. I didn't kiss her back. It wasn't like that. She was rubbing my shoulders and then she kissed me on the neck. I stopped it right away, Annalise. I promise." Tegan says as she walks over to Annalise, but Annalise steps away from her.

"You're mad at me for who knows what today, so you call your wife to come give you a massage?" Annalise is so mad she doesn't realize she calls Cora Tegan's wife. Not ex.

"Ex-wife! You're my wife, Annalise. You're my everything. It wasn't like that. You know me better than that. I didn't call her. She just showed up."

"I don't know anything right now, Tegan. Maybe if I had made a bigger deal out of her being in your office before this wouldn't have happened. This has been my biggest fear since we decided to be together." Annalise looks distraught and all Tegan does is stand there. Annalise goes into the closet and puts on some clothes. Nothing special just a shirt and some jeans. "Where are you going?" Annalise doesn't answer. "Annalise, please don't leave like this."

Annalise puts on her shoes and grabs her phone and her keys. She's walking out of the bedroom when Tegan grabs her wrist. "Babe, don't go." Tegan cries out.

Annalise turns and looks Tegan right in the eyes. "Tell me why you let her give you a massage. Tell me why you let her get that close." Tegan doesn't have an answer. Annalise takes Tegan's hand off her arm and leaves.

Tegan lays on the bed and cries. Annalise goes to a bar. She drinks but not like she used to. She orders a vodka. Then she orders another. She's pissed, but she doesn't know if she's mad at Tegan or herself. Did she push Tegan to this? That's all that is running through her head. Tegan keeps calling. Annalise tells herself no matter how much she's hurting she can't self-destruct right now. Tegan isn't her girlfriend, she's her wife. Tegan is Annalise's life. So, Annalise sits in the bar a little longer, but she's now drinking water not vodka.

Annalise walks in the apartment. Tegan hops up from the sofa. "Why didn't you answer my calls or at least respond to a text? I was worried, Annalise." Annalise just walks past her and to the bedroom. Tegan follows her. Annalise takes off her shoes, gets out of her clothes, and climbs into bed. "Are you going to let me explain?" Tegan asks. "Not tonight, T. Not tonight." Tegan turns off the light and is about to go sleep on the sofa, but she hears, "Don't go." She turns around a little surprised. But she doesn’t question it. She just gets into bed. Annalise pulls her in close and just holds her. 

Annalise is sleep and Tegan is staring into the darkness. She doesn't know what this means. She's happy to be in Annalise's arms but she's afraid of what tomorrow will bring. She finally closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Tegan wakes up the next morning and Annalise isn't in bed. She doesn't know what to think. She gets up and walks down the hall. She smells bacon. Annalise is cooking. She walks in the kitchen. "Good Morning, Annalise." Tegan says softly. "Good Morning, T. Coffee?" Tegan nods and Annalise pours her a cup. Annalise sounds so chipper. Tegan sits down and stares at her.

Annalise fixes them both a plate and then sits next to Tegan. It's quiet. Too quiet. Tegan doesn't know where to start and she's wondering why Annalise isn't pissed.

"I'm sorry." Annalise says. Tegan looks up at her in shock. "What are you sorry for babe? I'm the one that fucked up."

"I pushed you to it. I had you so upset that you had to find comfort with someone else. I hate that it was Cora, but I accept my part in it." Tegan stops eating and grabs Annalise's hands. "Babe, you played no part in this. It was all me. I shouldn't have let her get that close. I shouldn't have even let her in my office. I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for it. It's my fault and no one else's. Please, forgive me. I love you, Annalise. Please, don't let this tear us apart."

Annalise is quiet and that scares Tegan. "Babe, say something please." Tegan begs. "I don't care what it is just say something." Annalise takes her wife's face into her hands and places a kiss on her nose. Then a kiss on her lips. Tegan pulls away. "Babe, you don't have to..." Tegan is cut off by Annalise kissing her again. Tegan kisses back this time. They stop kissing and just sit there with their foreheads against one another.

Tegan sees Annalise's tears. She wipes them away but now she's crying because she knows she caused Annalise's tears to fall. Tegan stands up and then pulls Annalise up. "Where are we going?" Annalise asks. Finally saying something. "Back to bed." Tegan replies.

They lay in bed, but this time Tegan has Annalise wrapped into her arms. They don't talk. They just go back to sleep.

Tegan wakes up and Annalise is still asleep. She slips from behind Annalise and just sits up in bed with her back up against the headboard. She's staring at her wife. Her beautiful, sexy, smart wife. Tegan can't believe she almost did something to make her lose her wife.

Annalise is awake but Tegan can't see that her eyes are open. She's staring at Annalise's back. "I told you watching people sleep is creepy." Annalise says in a still tired voice. They laugh. Annalise turns over and faces Tegan. "Are we ok, Annalise?" Tegan asks with a nervous look on her face. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Annalise asks Tegan.

"No! Of course not. I was stupid. I was in a moment. I was in my feelings and I'm sorry." Annalise scoots up and lays her head in Tegan's lap. "Then we're ok. Better than ok."

"Promise." Tegan says while rubbing her fingers through Annalise's hair. "I promise, T. I love you." Tegan smiles. "I love you more babe."

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Annalise asks. "Well, it is Saturday. We don't have anything else to do." Tegan says. Annalise pulls her wife down next to her and wraps her in her arms. "We weren't in the right position earlier." Tegan smiles and kisses Annalise.

They really stayed in bed all day. Just talking, and laughing, and being in each other’s arms. Tegan snuck off for a little while to clean the kitchen. Then she fixed them two big bowls of ice cream, and they ate it while watching TV in bed. 

It's Sunday and they are just lounging around. Annalise on the sofa trying to read a book and Tegan annoying her because she wants attention. "Baby, we literally spent the whole day in bed together yesterday. Can I please finish my book?" Annalise says with her lip poked out. Tegan rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll give you an hour." Tegan folds her arms, pouts and walks down the hall.

Tegan's phone rings. It's their realtor. She wonders why he's calling on a Sunday. She answers.

"Hey Jay! What's going on?" Tegan asks. "It's yours! If you want it. It's yours." He says. Tegan doesn't know what he's talking about. "What's mine, Jay? Are you high?" They both laugh. Jay has become a friend to Tegan and Annalise. Finding a house is not easy so they spend a lot of time with him. "The house, Tegan. The owners accepted the offer."

Tegan is still confused. "Jay, we didn't put in an offer." Jay sighs loudly. He thinks Tegan is playing with him. "Annalise gave me the bid before you two left Friday. The house in Chestnut Hill." Annalise put their bid in when Tegan had stormed off. She loved the house just as much as Tegan did. That day when she told Tegan she was tired, she really was. She didn't feel well but she didn't want her wife to worry.

Tegan's face lights up. Her smile is huge, and she runs down the hall, knocks Annalise's book out her hand, and places the biggest kiss on her wife. Then remembers that Jay is still on her phone. She tells him they'll call him right back.

Annalise is staring at her book on the floor. Tegan looks at her and laughs. "Babe, they accepted our offer. The house is ours." Suddenly Tegan's smile fades. Annalise put the bid in before Tegan's mistake. "What's wrong, T? I thought you would be happy. Well you were and now you look sad."

"Do you still want the house? Do you want it with me?" Tegan asks. Annalise sighs. She takes her wife in her arms and whispers, "I want everything with you, T. I promise!" Tegan's smile is big again. "Let's call Jay back and tell him we want it." Tegan says now all giddy and happy again.

Tegan and Annalise found their home. They'll be closing on it next week. They are beyond excited. Especially Tegan. The timing is perfect because Annalise's lease is up soon. They were thinking about renewing it when the house hunting wasn't going so well. But now they have their forever home.

It's move-in day. They've already decided on what's going in the house and what's going or staying in Tegan's storage unit. Now, their storage unit. Their furniture blends well together. But neither woman is excited about unpacking all their boxes. But they get the job done, together.

They are all moved in. They sip on wine and relax in their new home. "Babe, we have a home." Tegan says with a huge smile on her face. She kisses Annalise, puts her glass down, then straddles her wife on the sofa. "Now, let’s christen every room." She says with a smirk. Then kisses Annalise again. And they do just that. Tegan and Annalise have sex in every room of their new home.

They are lying in bed, totally exhausted. "Are we going to have a housewarming party? Annalise asks. Tegan laughs. "Babe, after everything we just did all over this house, you're thinking about a party.” They both laugh. "It just got too quiet and it's the only thing that popped in my head." 

Tegan snuggles into Annalise and Annalise wraps her arms around her tighter. "Annalise, I love you."

"I know. Now go to sleep." Annalise says as she kisses Tegan on the forehead.

Tegan raises up. "So, you're not going to say it back?" Tegan asks with a frown on her face. Annalise laughs. "Baby, you know I love you." Tegan hits her and then lays back down in her arms. "You know home for me is wherever we are together." Tegan says and Annalise laughs because every time she closes her eyes Tegan says something. "I feel the same way, T. But can we please get some sleep?" They both laugh.

"Good Night, Annalise."

"Good Night, T."

Then they both fall asleep.

They have been in their home a little over a month. Life has been great. Work hasn't been as hectic, and their marriage is solid. They still argue but only over who's going to cook. They decide to have a night out. Tegan wants to go to their favorite Italian restaurant. They get all dressed up.

They get to the restaurant and they get their favorite booth. Everyone who works there knows the two of them. "So, how's my favorite couple?" The young waitress asks as she gives them menus and some drinks. "We're great." Annalise says. "But you know we don't need these menus." They all laugh. It's not that they always order the same thing, but Tegan knows the whole menu like the back of her hand. They put in their food orders and then sip on their drinks.

Tegan and Annalise are doing the usual. Making out in their booth. They really can't keep their hands off each other. So, they don't notice when someone walks up to their booth until she speaks.

"Hey, T." Tegan and Annalise break their kiss. It's Cora. "Hi, Cora." Tegan sighs and Annalise stares at the woman. "So, you two are still a thing?" Cora asks with a slight grin on her face. "A thing?" Tegan asks. "Yes, we're still a thing if that thing is a married couple." Cora looks down at the rings on their fingers.

Cora knew Tegan was still with Annalise from her reaction that night in her office, but she never noticed Tegan's ring. "Married? Was that before or after our kiss?" Cora asks while laughing. "Kiss? What kiss?" The woman next to Cora finally opens her mouth. Cora tells the woman she'll explain later. Annalise just smiles at Cora. She wants to break her nose but she's better than that.

"I know all about your kiss." Annalise says calmly. "My wife and I are good. But looks like you may have messed up your own situation." Annalise looks at the woman next to Cora. Their waitress interrupts and brings Tegan and Annalise their food. Cora is still standing there, and her date has walked away. Tegan looks at Cora and tells her to just leave. Cora looks at their rings again as they hold hands over the table and she just walks away.

"What was that all about?" The waitress asks. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Annalise says. "This looks delicious." Tegan kisses Annalise and then they eat, and drink, and enjoy their time together.

They make it home and all Tegan wants to do is rip her wife's clothes off. She's grateful that her wife forgave her, and that Annalise never lets Cora get under her skin. But before she can make a move on Annalise, Annalise pins her up against the wall. Kissing her. Touching her. They have sex right there in front of the door. 

They lay on the floor laughing. “Babe, we didn’t even make it to the bed.” Tegan says. “The bed? T, we didn’t even make it to the sofa. My back is killing me on this floor. But I’ll have you anywhere.” Tegan gets up and then pulls Annalise up. She walks her to the bedroom and says, “Round 2. In bed.” Annalise shakes her head. Her wife is going to be the death of her. But she pushes Tegan down on the bed and climbs on top of her.

The next day Tegan is sitting on the sofa. She's listening to music and singing. Annalise sits next to her with a folder in her hand. "Divorce papers!" Tegan says jokingly. Annalise hits her. She reaches Tegan the folder and Tegan opens it. She smiles her biggest smile and kisses her wife. It's papers to get their adoption application started. Tegan is crying.

"Let's fill our home with more love." Annalise says as she wipes her wife's tears away.

"Annalise, thank you for not giving up on me." Tegan says while still crying. Annalise holds Tegan close. "You never gave up on me. You were always the one there holding my hand. Baby, we're a team. Whatever you lack, I got you. We balance each other out. Minor setback? Guess we'll make a major comeback. Bad day? Well, I promise you a better night. You need support? I'll be your backbone. You got me. I got us."

Tegan is so turned on by her wife's words. She straddles Annalise and whispers in her ear, "Wife for life!" They make love then snuggle up on the sofa, in each other's arms, in their home sweet home.


	13. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise try to survive the adoption process.
> 
> Adoption is complicated, but it is also rich with narratives of strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just might be it! Sorry! But maybe I'll start another one or add to this one later. Only time will tell. Thanks for the support. I have enjoyed this Tegalise adventure. They were always END GAME! 😘

It's been months since they sent in their adoption application. They haven't heard anything back from the adoption agency. They know it's a process, but they should have heard something by now. Anything! Annalise is starting to think it's because of her while Tegan thinks it's because they are lesbians. Neither woman tells the other of their worries. They keep focusing on each other and work.

They are sitting on the sofa. Annalise reading a book and Tegan working on her laptop. Tegan looks up at Annalise and stares at her. "Baby, it's creepy to stare when I sleep and when I read." Annalise says without even looking up at Tegan. "Is there something you want to talk about, T?" Annalise puts her book down and looks at her wife.

Tegan and Annalise can always tell when something is bothering one of them. Tegan thought she was hiding her anxiety well this time. But of course, she can't hide anything from Annalise. "You're not worried, babe?" Tegan asks. "Worried about what?" Annalise asks but she knows exactly what Tegan is talking about.

"The adoption! The fact that we haven't been contacted yet." Tegan says. "Do you think it's because we're lesbians? I know gay couples adopt all the time, but I know it's not easy. I 've seen discrimination cases come through C&G enough to know it's not easy at all."

Annalise stays quiet. That's not what she thinks the problem is, but she doesn't want Tegan thinking it's her fault like she already does. Tegan notices the sad look on her wife's face. "Did something happen, babe? Tegan asks Annalise. She puts her laptop down and moves closer to her wife. Annalise can't hold it in anymore. "Do you think it's because of me? My age?" Tegan sighs. "Babe, you really act like you're ancient." Tegan says with a little laugh.

But it's not really her age that Annalise is worried about and Tegan can see that. Tears start to roll down Annalise's face. Tegan moves behind her on the sofa and pulls her into her arms. Annalise buries her face into Tegan's neck. She's crying harder. She's scaring Tegan.

Tegan tries to get Annalise to look at her, but she won't. Tegan holds her wife tighter. "We can talk about it when you're ready." Annalise falls asleep in Tegan's arms. Tegan just sits there still trying to figure out what's bothering her wife.

Tegan eventually falls asleep as well. Tegan wakes up and Annalise isn't in her arms. She calls out for her but doesn't get a response. Tegan gets up and looks around the house. She walks into the kitchen and there's a note on the counter.

_**Baby, I just need to clear my head. Be back later. Don't worry! I love you!**_

Tegan is definitely worried. Annalise cried herself to sleep. Something is seriously bothering her. Tegan wishes she knew what it was. She just wants to help. She hasn't seen Annalise like this in a while. And when Annalise goes to clear her head it's never a good thing and it's always with a drink.

Tegan calls and texts Annalise but doesn't get an answer. Her phone rings. It's Eve. Tegan answers. "Hey, Eve! What’s up?"

"Nothing. Just checking in." Tegan knows that's a lie. Tegan and Eve are friends, but Eve always calls Annalise to check in and Vanessa always calls Tegan. "Come on, Eve. The truth?" Tegan says a little irritated.

She's thinking maybe Annalise confided in Eve with whatever she's going through instead of talking to her. "I called Annalise and she sounded off. Sad. I asked her what was wrong, but she said nothing and rushed me off the phone." Eve says. Tegan sighs. She's happy that Annalise isn't opening up to Eve without first coming to her, but this also makes her worry more.

"She's not here. We fell asleep earlier and when I woke up, she was gone. She left a note just saying she'll be back later." Tegan tells Eve.

"Did the two of you have a fight?" Eve asks. Tegan rolls her eyes even though Eve can't see her. "No. We didn't." Tegan replies. Eve realizes Tegan isn't happy about her asking that. She tells Tegan she'll call Annalise later and then hangs up.

Tegan isn't mad at Eve. She's just concerned about her wife. She's still sitting on the sofa when Annalise comes in. "Babe, a note? You've been gone for hours. You know I hate when you don't respond to my calls or texts. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Tegan says now standing in front of Annalise and holding her hands.

"Let’s sit." Annalise tells Tegan. "I know it's me. My past. The trial. I'm the reason we haven't heard back from the adoption agency." Annalise's tears are falling again. Tegan wipes them away. "Annalise, you don't know that. I can't believe you think that. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were having these thoughts."

"Baby, I was scared. I am scared. I can't handle you blaming me. I blame myself enough." Tegan is hurt by what she just heard Annalise say. "Blame you? Annalise I would never blame you." Tegan says while looking her wife in the eyes. "Do you know how much I love you? You are more than enough for me. And what's meant to be will be. But you have to stop agonizing over this and blaming yourself."

"So, if we hear from the agency and they say that we got denied, you won't be mad? Mad at me?" Annalise asks. Tegan kisses her wife on the cheek. "Babe, I'm mad at you for thinking so little of me. I would never be mad at you for this. You make me mad about plenty of other things, but not this." Tegan is happy when she gets a little smile from Annalise.

"Let's not think about this anymore right now. If it's meant to happen then it will happen. Now what's for dinner because I’m hungry?" They both laugh. "I cooked last week, it's your turn." Annalise tells Tegan. Tegan is looking for her phone. "You need a phone to cook, baby?" Tegan laughs and says, "No, to order." Annalise shakes her head, grabs Tegan, and kisses her.

After dinner, Tegan wants her wife to feel better. She can tell Annalise's mind is still on the adoption. Annalise is walking down the hall to go to their bedroom, but Tegan grabs her and pulls her into a room they use as their home office. Annalise looks at Tegan and smiles. She knows exactly what her wife wants. Tegan starts to take her clothes off, and Annalise takes a seat on the edge of Tegan's very large, expensive, and sturdy desk. The desk looks like it belongs in the White House. Annalise is still mad at how much Tegan spent on that damn desk. Tegan slides everything on the desk to the floor. She's going to regret that tomorrow.

Tegan is completely naked. She walks over to Annalise and stands between her legs. She kisses her wife and then starts to do a little sexy dance. Annalise is intrigued, turned on, and she can't help but to stare at how her wife moves her hips. Tegan whispers in Annalise's ear and tells her to take her clothes off. So, Annalise does. She's still at the edge of the desk.

Tegan stops her dance then pushes Annalise back on to the desk. Annalise slides up to the middle of the desk. Tegan hops up and straddles her wife. Annalise grins because she knows this is about to be a great night. They make love. No, they have steamy hot sex all over Tegan's desk. Both women covered in sweat and their centers glistening from all their secreted delight. And now they are stretched out over the desk. Tegan laying on top of Annalise. Both exhausted but in complete bliss. "That was good, baby." Annalise barely gets out as she's still trying to catch her breath.

They haven't had sex in this room since they christened their home their first night in it. But back then this room didn't have a desk, it didn't really have anything in it yet. They fucked on the floor.

They just lay there. Their naked bodies entangled together on the desk. Tegan looks up and kisses Annalise. "Thanks baby!" Annalise says while smiling at Tegan. "For what, sex?" Tegan laughs. "No, for trying to take my mind off everything. I can focus on your body all day, every day." Annalise says then kisses Tegan on the forehead. They know they can't sleep on that hard desk, but for now they'll enjoy this moment just being in each other's arms. But Annalise knows her back is going to pay for this later.

It's been a few weeks. They are back to focusing on each other and work. Annalise won a big case and they are out celebrating. They haven't been at home all day. Tegan spends the whole day pampering Annalise. They have lunch, get massages, go shopping, eat ice cream, and is now on their way home. Tegan thinks Annalise deserves days like today every day. They walk into the house and sit all their bags on the floor just inside the door. Tegan walks over and checks the answering machine.

_**Message One: "Hey sisters!" Stine says. "I miss you two. I called both of your cellphones, so I know y'all out doing things you're not supposed to be doing or y'all home doing things I don't want to know you two are doing.” She laughs. "Well, call me later. Love you both!"** _

_**Message Two: "This is Michael Cooper calling to see if you are happy with your insurance." Tegan deletes it before it finishes.** _

_**Message Three: "Hi. This is Brenda Young from Lifelong Adoptions. Looking for Annalise and Tegan Price. I'm calling regarding your adoption application. Please give me a call back at 1-888-829-0891. I look forward to talking to you both."** _

Tegan writes down the number. Annalise is standing there nervous and in shock. It's late so they must wait until tomorrow to call. Let's just say the night drags by extremely slow. Neither woman gets much sleep.

They are both up early. Annalise cooking breakfast and Tegan making coffee. They don’t say much. The two women are terrified inside, but they don't want to tell each other that.

Annalise turns around from the stove, "What if we're approved? What if they find us a child to love and call our own? Baby, I'll be a horrible mother. Look at how I ruined those kids." Tegan sighs loudly and her face is a mix of sad and mad. She hates when Annalise doubts herself. She hates everyone from Annalise's past that made her feel like she wasn't good enough. But most of all, Tegan hates what Asher, Michaela, Connor, and even Laurel did to Annalise.

Tegan walks over to Annalise, turns the stove off, and then makes Annalise sit at the kitchen table. Tegan sits in a chair right in front of her. She holds her wife's hands. "Babe, any child will be lucky to have you. Look at Christopher and Bella, they adore you." Tegan wipes away the tears falling from Annalise's eyes.

"You didn't ruin anyone. They tried to ruin you. And Annalise, they weren't kids. They made their choices and all you did was try to protect them. They didn't deserve you. You don't deserve to feel this way. It breaks my heart. All you do is try to help others. You're good! And you're kind! And you're so giving. You have so much love to give. Stop being so damn hard on yourself. Stop beating yourself up. This world has done that enough."

Tegan has tears in her eyes. Her soul aches as she watches her wife cry. She kisses Annalise on the cheek. She can feel her wife shaking and it hurts her more than Annalise knows. They sit in silence for a moment. Annalise knows Tegan is right, but she can't help how she feels inside. Her thoughts are backed by so much insecurity, that they create lies that even she believes.

The food is done but they aren't hungry. They sit at the table sipping their coffee. It's a few minutes past 9. The adoption agency is now open. Tegan makes the call and puts the phone on speaker.

"Good Morning! Lifelong Adoptions. This is Brenda speaking. How may I help you?"

"Good Morning! This is Tegan Price returning your call." Tegan says with her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, Mrs. Price. I have you and your wife's application in front of me." The phone goes quiet for a few seconds. "Is your wife with you Mrs. Price?"

"Yes! She's here. The phone is on speaker."

"Great! I have spoken to your references and your place of employment. I see you both work at Caplan & Gold. I don't think my wife and I could work together and live together." Brenda laughs and so does Tegan and Annalise. "Then there are your background checks." Annalise looks at Tegan. "Tegan, yours came back normal but Annalise yours had a lot of red flags." Annalise is holding her head. She has a migraine. She's about to cry when Brenda continues. "I'm sorry for all you went through, Annalise. I reviewed your trial and all I can do is apologize."

"Thank you! It was rough, but I made it through it with my wife." Annalise says while smiling at Tegan."

"I see that Tegan was a part of your defense team, but the two of you weren't married then?" Brenda asks. "No, we weren't together, but she was one of my biggest supporters."

"That's amazing! It speaks volumes about the relationship you two have. Can we meet? I would like to get to know you two personally and we can proceed from there. I know you are both very busy lawyers so give me a date and time and I can see if I’m available."

"Give us one and we'll be there." Tegan says without hesitation and her smile beaming. Brenda can hear her excitement through the phone. "Tomorrow. At 10." Brenda says. "We'll be there." Annalise and Tegan say in unison. Brenda laughs. "See you ladies tomorrow." They hang up.

"Oh my God, babe! This is happening. This is really happening." Tegan exclaims. Annalise kisses her wife. She's speechless. But Tegan can see how happy she is. How relieved she is. There's still a lot to be done but they are headed in the right direction.

They go into the office. They don't have any cases, but they just want to catch up on paperwork. Tegan at her desk working and Annalise on the sofa in Tegan's office working. They don't want to be away from each other right now. Tegan stares at her wife. "T, it's creepy wherever you do it." Annalise says and laughs. Tegan laughs because Annalise doesn't even look up. She knows Annalise can just feel when she's staring at her. But it doesn't stop Tegan from doing it. Her wife is amazing, and she can't help but stare.

Danielle is at her desk enjoying the view of Tegan staring at Annalise. Her boss is so whipped. It's funny, but it's beautiful. Tegan and Annalise's love is beautiful.

Tegan and Annalise meet with Brenda the next day. Brenda loves them. She thinks the two women are perfect together and will make perfect parents. But it's still not that easy. They have a few more meetings with her and then she tells them their case has been approved. They are officially clients of Lifelong Adoptions. "Now it's time for the real work to begin. I'm excited to be on this journey with you ladies." Brenda says. They create their autobiographical profiles. Brenda and another social worker complete their home study. They passed. Now, they wait.

Tegan and Annalise sit in bed. It's been a long week at work. "Babe, I know you're tired, but can I get a little love?" Tegan asks Annalise. Annalise looks at her wife with tired eyes. "Not sex babe!" Tegan says while reaching Annalise the oil that was on her nightstand. Annalise gets up and walks around to Tegan's side of the bed. Annalise is tired but she knows her wife is too. Annalise never lets a chance to touch her wife get away.

Annalise pulls Tegan out of bed and starts to undress her wife. She doesn't say anything. Tegan's breasts are perky, and her nipples are already hard. It's hard for Annalise not to be turned on just looking at her. She looks Tegan up and down then pats her on the butt for her to lay down.

Tegan lays down on her stomach and Annalise straddles her. Tegan's ass is a glorious sight. But Annalise just starts to give her a massage. She starts at the base of Tegan's head and works her way all the way down to Tegan’s feet. Tegan moans. It feels so good. This is exactly what she needs. Annalise hands are soft, but her massage is firm. After the massage, Annalise places smile kisses on Tegan's neck and down the center of her back.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Tegan says. They hate lazy sex. So, Annalise laughs and then rolls off her wife. She lays beside her. Tegan flips over and then snuggles into Annalise's arms. “You’re not going to put your clothes back on?” Annalise asks while laughing. “No, but you can take yours off too.” Tegan says then snuggles into Annalise even closer. Annalise holds her wife tighter and then they fall asleep in no time.

Tegan sits at her desk at C&G. Annalise is over on the sofa with her eyes glued to her laptop. Annalise being in Tegan's office is so common now that it's the first place that anyone on the job looks for her. Nobody cares because they both get their work done. Danielle loves the view. Tegan catches Danielle staring at them a lot and she just smiles and gives the young lady a wink. Tegan thinks Danielle has a crush on her and Annalise. And she can’t be more right. 

"Babe, I got an e-mail from Brenda." Annalise gets up from the sofa and walks over to Tegan. "Open it." Tegan looks up at Annalise then back at her laptop. She opens the e-mail.

In a big font, they see " _ **YOU HAVE A MATCH**_ " and they both have these huge smiles on their faces. "Click the link, T." Annalise says anxiously. Tegan clicks the link.

A picture of a very handsome, big smile, curly hair, young boy appears. He's everything. Tegan and Annalise can't take their eyes off his picture. Tegan scrolls down and they read his profile. There's not much on it.

_**Name: Angel Pax Brown** _

_**Age: 11** _

_**Father: Jeremy Brown - African American (Gave Up Rights)** _

_**Mother: Maria Rivera - Puerto Rican (Deceased)** _

Tegan and Annalise call Brenda. "I guess you got the e-mail." Brenda says as she answers. "So, what do you ladies think? I know there's not much there, but if y'all are interested I can give more background on him."

"We're interested." The two women say together. Brenda laughs. She gets a kick out of the way Tegan and Annalise often answer in unison. "Do you ladies have time now?" They tell her anytime is the right time. They are eager to know more about the young boy.

"His name is Angel. He's 11 and lives in a group home at the moment. He was with a foster family, but the wife became ill and they decided they couldn't care for him any longer. His mother died two years ago in a workplace accident. His father gave up his rights because he said he couldn't raise the young boy alone. He has no other living relatives. He's smart, athletic, and loves to talk. He talks me into giving him whatever he wants." They all laugh. "So, when do we get to meet him?" Annalise asks Brenda.

"I was hoping you two would want to meet him. Let's set something up for next week." Tegan and Annalise are excited. They didn't even talk about it before they called Brenda. They just looked at each other and knew. This could be their son.

Today is the day. Tegan and Annalise are about to meet Angel. They hope he likes them. They are nervous. They walk into the group home and are saddened by how many kids are there. They see Brenda walking towards them with another lady.

"Tegan and Annalise, it's so good to see you two again. This is Constance. She's Angel's caseworker." The ladies all smile at each other. "Let's go in here, Angel is waiting." Constance says. They walk into a room and there is Angel. Playing on his tablet. He looks up, stands up, and puts his tablet down. Tegan and Annalise are staring at him. He walks over to them and introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm Angel." He says with a big smile. Looks like he has been practicing that smile for days. But Tegan and Annalise love it already. "Hello! I'm Tegan and this is my wife, Annalise. It's so good to meet you Angel."

Tegan and Annalise smile so much their faces start to hurt. They are sitting there talking to Angel. Well listening to him. Brenda was right, Angel loves to talk. He tells them about his hobbies and how he loves school. He's such a happy boy. Annalise asks him does he want to know anything about them.

"So, you two are married?" He asks and Tegan and Annalise looks at each other. Tegan turns back to the boy and says, "Yes, Annalise is my wife. Is that weird for you?" Angel looks down at their hands. They have been holding hands since they walked in. Their fingers interlocked. "No. My friend Brian has two dads now. I miss him. But it's nice here. Ms. Constance is the best and Mrs. Brenda visits all the time."

"What do you think of me and Tegan?" Annalise asks.

"You're both pretty and nice. My mom was pretty." They smile at him. "Am I going home with you two?" He asks and it catches Annalise and Tegan off guard. "Do you want to go home with us?" Tegan asks.

"Sure, we can see how it works out. My last foster family sent me back. They said it wasn't my fault. They were nice. They bought me stuff and took care of me."

Tegan lets a tear slip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Angel says while staring at Tegan. "You didn't do anything wrong, Angel. She's just a big crybaby." Annalise tells the boy and then Tegan hits her. They laugh. Brenda tells Angel to go to his room so she and Constance can talk to Annalise and Tegan. Before he leaves, he hugs Tegan. He really doesn't like seeing her cry. Tegan's heart melts.

He walks out the room and the ladies talk. Tegan and Annalise love him. They want to know the next steps. They go over his medical history. Check out his grades and performance in school. Angel doesn't go home with them that day, but they visit him every day after work for the next two weeks.

It's Saturday and Tegan and Annalise want to get out of the house. Brenda told them yesterday that they can bring Angel home soon. They are delighted. They can’t wait. They have rushed out of C&G the past two weeks just to get to the group home in time to see Angel before bed. They decide to go and have a picnic. Some alone time before it’s three of them and not just the two of them. It’s a beautiful day out and there’s only a slight chance of rain. They’ll take that chance. They go to Washington Square. It’s secluded, never crowded, and it always has a peaceful vibe.

They find a cozy spot and Annalise lays their blanket down. Tegan packed their basket with all their favorite finger foods, fruit, and even a bottle of nice white wine. Annalise feeds Tegan grapes as she lays in her lap. “Baby, thank you.” Annalise says. “For what, babe?” Tegan asks while staring up at her wife. “I didn’t want to let anyone in. I just wanted to be alone. I thought I deserved to be alone. To not be happy. I tried saving everyone else, even though it was killing me. But you saved me. You didn’t give up on me. Now we have this amazing life together. We’re about to adopt this wonderful boy. And you made it all possible. I love you so much, T.” Tegan smiles at Annalise and caresses her cheek with her hand.

Before Tegan can respond they start to feel rain drops. They gather their things and head for the car. They place their blanket and basket on the back seat. Annalise gets in the car, but Tegan stands outside of it. Her hands up in the air, enjoying the light drizzle. Annalise gets back out of the car. “What are you doing crazy woman?” Tegan doesn’t answer. She’s literally just enjoying the rain. Tegan walks over to Annalise and starts to kiss her. They are the only ones parked in this area and it’s blocked off by trees and bushes. Annalise kisses Tegan back. “Touch me! Here. Now.” Tegan whispers in Annalise’s ear.

Annalise pushes Tegan against the car. They are going at it. Not even the rain can cool the heat between the two of them. They’re kissing each other and their hands roam each other’s bodies. Tegan’s nipples are hard and showing through her dress and the sight of them drives Annalise wild. She raises Tegan up onto the hood of the car. Their kisses are intense. At this point it doesn’t even matter if anyone can see them. Annalise’s hand is now under Tegan’s dress. Caressing her wet center. “This isn’t from the rain.” Annalise says as she feels how moist her wife is. Tegan moans. She grinds against Annalise’s hand. The rain gets a little harder, but they don’t stop. Tegan comes quickly. Annalise takes her hand from Tegan’s panties and licks her fingers. She then kisses her wife again. “Let’s get out of this rain before we end up sick.” Annalise says with a grin. She helps Tegan off the hood of the car, and they leave. 

Monday morning, they are up getting ready for work when Tegan gets a call from Brenda. “Hi Tegan. Bad time?” Brenda says. “For you, never.” Tegan replies. “You ladies can pick Angel up today.” Tegan screams and almost drops her phone. Annalise smiles at Tegan because she knows by her wife’s reaction it’s good news. “When? I mean what time?” Tegan asks. “I can meet you two at the group home around 4:30 and we can get all the paperwork signed. That gives him time to get back from school.” Brenda says. “We’ll be there.” Tegan says and then hangs up.

She hugs Annalise and says, “Babe, it’s really happening. We bring him home today.” They stand there just holding each other. They finish getting ready for work.

They’re in Tegan’s office and their minds aren’t on work at all. All they are thinking about is going to pick up Angel. Their workday is finally over, and they head straight to the group home. They get all the paperwork signed and then Constance goes to get Angel. He walks in the room, goes straight to Tegan and Annalise, and hugs them. They hug him back tight. They tell him to sit down. Everyone's faces look so serious. He looks over at Ms. Constance and she smiles at him. He then looks back at Annalise and Tegan. Mrs. Brenda is there too. "Is something wrong?" Angel asks.

Tegan takes Angels hands into hers. "You said your last foster family gave you back. But I think you misunderstood why we were here. Why we're here now. We don't want to foster you; we want to adopt you. We want you to be our son. We can't replace your mother and we would never try to. We just want to take care of you and love you." Tegan is crying again. Angel smiles at her and wipes away her tears. He looks over at Annalise and says, “You were right, she is a crybaby.” They all burst into laughter. "So, am I going home with you now?" He asks. "Yes, we're taking you home." Annalise says. He hugs them both again.

They get home and show Angel around. He's been there before, but only for a short visit. Annalise opens the door to his room. "This is for me?" He asks with a big smile on his face. They have the room decorated for a young boy. Filled with everything he told them he likes. Angel is about to be spoiled. "It's all for you." Tegan says. He hugs them. They don't think they've gotten so many hugs in one day ever in their lives. Annalise cooks. They sit around the table eating. Angel has a very healthy appetite. He eats everything on his plate then asks for more. Later they watch tv in the living room for a while. Angel tells them about what shows he likes. Tegan and Annalise just stare at him. Angel starts to yawn so they put him to bed. They head off to bed too because he has school and they still have work in the morning.

They are sitting up in bed. "Babe, we have an 11-year-old down the hall. This is crazy!" Tegan's excitement shows through her smile. "You're going to be a great mom, baby." Annalise says and kisses Tegan on the nose. "No, we are going to be great moms." Tegan says and lays her head on her wife's shoulder. "I can't wait for everyone to meet him. He's such a special kid."

"Babe, we need more male friends. Angel is going to get tired of having a bunch of women around." Tegan says with a laugh. But Annalise doesn't respond. Annalise is quiet. Tegan looks over at her, but she can't read her face. Her wife is in her thoughts about something. Tegan grabs Annalise's hand. "We can talk about it if you want to." Tegan says in a low voice. Annalise is knocked out of her thoughts.

She turns and smiles at Tegan. "I was just thinking about Baby Sam. What he would have been like? How different my life would be if he had survived? I can't remember his face anymore, T." Tegan can hear the sadness in her wife's voice. Tears roll down Annalise's face. Tegan wipes them away and kisses her. "Your kisses make everything better, baby." Annalise says. They kiss again. With more passion this time. But then they hear a knock at their door. They pull away from each other like they are doing something wrong. They look at each other and laugh. "Babe, I think our sex life may suffer." Tegan says and they laugh again. "Come in." Annalise finally says.

Angel walks in. He has a look on his face that they don't quite know what it is. They want to learn to read his face like they can read each other's facial expressions and body language.

"Something wrong?" Tegan asks him. "I just can't sleep." Angel replies in a low husky voice. Annalise pushes Tegan and then pats on the bed between them. "So, this is how it's going to be?" Tegan asks and then laughs. Angel crawls on the bed and sits between them. He leans his head on Annalise's arm. "Favorite parent already." Annalise whispers. They all laugh. Angel isn't used to being alone. At the group home he had three roommates. 

"You know Pax means peace." Angel says. Tegan and Annalise look at each other then down at him. He continues. "My middle name, it means peace." They don't know how to respond to that. It's so random. But they don't have to respond. Angel has fallen asleep against Annalise's arm. They laugh when they hear a small snore. "I guess he's as comfortable snuggled up next to you as I be." Tegan says with a little jealousy in her voice. Annalise laughs. "I guess I have the touch." Annalise says then yawns. Annalise lays Angel down in the middle of their bed. She lays next to him and runs her fingers through his curly hair. Tegan just stares at her wife and her new son. Her little family is picture perfect and she never wants to forget this view.

"Is this our new normal?" Tegan asks. "I don't mind if it is." Annalise says. She falls asleep next. Tegan is still awake, propped up on her elbow, staring at Annalise and Angel. Her eyes are getting heavy. She snuggles up close to Angel and joins her wife and son in slumber. But not before she takes another look at them and whispers a sweet, "Good Night, my loves." She kisses Angel on the cheek.

The adoption isn’t complete, but everything is going well. Angel is happy and Tegan and Annalise love having him around. They have a court date in six months to finalize the adoption, but not even that can make this any more real than it already feels.


	14. It's Official (A Dream Come True)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise finalize Angel's Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would probably be back. But I didn't think it would be this soon. Couldn't get this big day out of my mind though, so I put my pen to the paper. Yes, I still use pen and paper to write. It soothes me. But anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'm so obsessed with Tegalise.

It has been an unbelievable six months. Not perfect, but worth it. It's been an adjustment for the three of them. A roller coaster ride, but the best ride ever and they don't want to get off. Angel is such a mixture of Annalise and Tegan. They love it. They love him. 

Tegan wakes up early. She's still always the first to wake up. Today is their big day. Their finalization hearing. The day Angel will officially become their son. She's anxious and excited! Annalise is still asleep. Tegan slips out of her arms and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She knows she won't be going back to sleep. 

She takes her shower and then goes to the kitchen to start breakfast. She loves cooking for her wife and son. Angel eats a lot. He's small for an 11-year-old, but his appetite is huge. The young boy is always hungry. Tegan gets lost in her thoughts until she hears, "Good Morning, T. Is the food ready?" She smiles then turns around to see Angel staring at her.

She tells him it will be ready in about ten minutes. "Why are you up so early? I usually have to drag you and Annalise out of bed." He looks at her and says, "Probably for the same reason you're up." Tegan gives him a look. She doesn't know if he's just answering her question or being a little smart ass. She turns back to the stove and continues to cook. Angel gets a bowl out of the cabinet. He starts to fix some cereal. Frosted Flakes and Froot Loops are his favorite. Tegan looks at him and shakes her head. She's not mad though, because she knows he's going to eat what she's cooking too. 

She can feel him staring at her. "Something wrong?" She asks without even looking his way. He laughs. "It's usually Anna who can see me staring without even looking at me." He says then takes a deep breath. "Is it really happening today?" He asks. She turns to look at him and his head is down. She turns the stove off and goes to sit with him at the kitchen table. "It's really happening." She says. "It's still what you want, right?" He looks up at her and says, "More than anything. I'm sorry for my behavior lately." 

She takes his hands into hers. "This has been a lot for all of us. But we're family, Angel. You have been ours since the day we met you. But you better fix that attitude you've had. And apologize to Annalise. It bothers her more than it bothers me. I'll just strip your room bare and take the door off the hinges." They burst into laughter. He finishes his cereal and then Tegan fixes him a plate of grits, bacon, and eggs. She doesn't know how someone so small can eat so much. 

She fixes herself a plate too and they eat, talk, and laugh. He's telling her jokes he heard at school. Tegan doesn't understand any of them, but she laughs anyway. She's about to go wake her wife up, but Annalise walks into the kitchen. "Good Morning." She says in a still tired voice. She ruffles Angel's already messy hair and then walks over and kisses her wife. "Hey baby." Tegan gets up to fix her a cup of coffee. Annalise sits down at the table. She looks over at Angel and he gives her a smile. Then he gets up to fix her a plate of food. 

Tegan reaches her a cup of coffee and Angel sits a plate of food in front of her. "I can get used to this type of service, but am I dying?" She asks then laughs. Tegan rolls her eyes and Angel gives her a strange look. He doesn't get the joke. "What did you do? Why are you being so nice this morning?" She asks him. Annalise has fussed at Angel about something different all week. Leaving clothes on the floor, not cleaning up his mess, but more importantly about letting his math grade slip. Angel is an honor student, but lately he hasn't been focusing. So, Annalise had a long talk with him, and she didn't care for his nonchalant attitude. Usually she loves how carefree he is but not when it comes to school. Her fussing at him also lead to an argument between her and her wife. Tegan is actually the stricter parent of the two of them, but she felt like Annalise was overreacting.

Angel sits back down at the table. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He says. "I've been a brat and you two don't deserve that. It's been great being here, but I got scared." Annalise stops eating. "Scared of what, Angel?" He looks down at his hands. His fingers playing with each other. "That I was too happy and that it would end. That's how it happened last time." He says so low that Annalise and Tegan barely hear him. 

Annalise scoots her chair closer to him. "Angel, this isn't ending. You're our son. Look at me." He looks up and into Annalise's eyes. "This is forever. And even though it isn't official until later today, you're already a part of us. You make us whole." He gets up and hugs Annalise tight. Tegan is crying. They both look at her and shake their heads. "Big baby." They say together. Then they laugh. Tegan doesn't find it funny though. She wipes her tears away and then Angel gives her a hug too.

They finish eating and then go to their rooms. Angel gets back in bed. Annalise is eating candy from the nightstand by their bed and Tegan is looking over files for a case. "Put that down, T. That's not important today. That case isn't until next month and we won't see C&G until next week." Annalise mumbles with a mouth full of chocolate. They took the week off to finalize Angel's adoption and just spend time with him since he's out of school on break. But when Tegan is nervous, she always tries to focus on a case.

She puts the papers down and then slides over into her wife's arms. "Babe, it's been six months. Why am I freaking out inside?" Tegan asks and Annalise wraps her in her arms tighter. "It's excitement, baby. My stomach is doing flips too. He has been ours, but today he becomes an official Price." Tegan looks at her wife. "Your stomach is doing flips because you're eating candy this time of the morning." She snatches it from her and Annalise pouts. They lay in bed for a little while and then they get up to get dressed. It's almost that time. Tegan goes to wake up Angel who had fallen back to sleep. She sent him a text, but he didn't respond so she knew he was sleep. He's a little startled when she wakes him up. She kisses him on the forehead then gives him his clothes that she had ironed. “Get dressed.” She says. Then walks back to her room.

They are dressed and ready. "Angel, you look so handsome." Tegan says while staring at him. He looks at her and says, "Please, don't cry T. Not today." Annalise laughs and Tegan gives her a dirty look. Annalise and Angel always tease her about being a cry baby. "I'm an emotional person. There's nothing wrong with that." Tegan says then pops them both.

The doorbell rings. Annalise and Tegan look at each other. They aren't expecting company. But Angel runs to the door to answer it because he knows who it is. He opens the door and it's Celestine and Thelonious. "T-Stine and Uncle Theo, it's so good to see you." He gives Celestine a big hug and him and Thelonious does some weird handshake. Tegan and Annalise stand there with a shocked look on their faces. They didn't know these two were coming. 

"Hey my beautiful sisters." Celestine says as she pulls them into an embrace. "Surprise! And look who I got out of Memphis." Celestine has been to visit a few times since Angel moved in, but Thelonious has only seen the young boy on FaceTime. But they are very close. They talk all the time. And that’s how they practiced their handshake.

Annalise is so happy to see her sister and brother. Especially today. This makes it even more special. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Annalise asks Celestine. "I told my nephew and he thought it would be a nice surprise for you two." Tegan shakes her head. "So, you spoil him rotten and now you're already keeping secrets with him." Tegan says and they all laugh. Angel has dragged Thelonious off to show him something in his room. 

"Annalise, go get your son. It's time to go." Tegan says. "Oh, he's my son when he's not doing right." Annalise rolls her eyes and walks down the hall. She stands in the doorway of Angel's room. Loving the sight. Her brother on the floor with Angel talking and laughing about who knows what. "It's time to go you two." They look up at her and start laughing. Thelonious tells Angel he has to put a sign on the door that says “No Girls Allowed” to keep his moms out. Annalise gives them a look. "But then who is going to clean his stinky room?" She asks. "Let's go before you both get punished." 

They make it to the courthouse. They meet up with their lawyer, Brenda, and Constance. Angel takes off running when he sees Mrs. Brenda and Ms. Constance. He gives them both great big hugs. They squeeze him tight. Annalise and Tegan are talking to their lawyer. He tells them that this shouldn't take long at all. It's mostly just about getting the paperwork done. The judge had already met with them and Angel earlier this month. 

Thirty minutes later the judge concludes the hearing by signing the final adoption decree. They all take a picture and then leave to go celebrate. They take Angel out to eat at his favorite restaurant. Which is also Tegan's favorite restaurant. They both love Italian food. Angel and his uncle Theo are telling jokes. They both laugh harder at their own jokes than anyone else. Tegan and Annalise are snuggled up next to each other like no one else is there. They kiss and Angel says, "You two are so embarrassing." He hides his face in his hands. 

"You should be used to that, nephew. I'm only here for short trips and they get on my nerves too." Celestine says. He shakes his head. "They are like this all day at home. They shouldn't do it in public." They laugh and then kiss again just to mess with their son. Before they went to the restaurant, they picked up two of Angel's friends, Trey and Daniel. The young boys love Annalise and Tegan. They love that Angel's moms always take them places. 

They eat and then they all go back to the house. Tegan had a cake made and she had picked up ice cream on her last store run. Celestine looks in the freezer and shakes her head. "Does it really need this much ice cream in the house?" Annalise points at Tegan. "What? We all like different flavors." Tegan says and shrugs. The boys are in Angel's room playing. And Thelonious is right there with them. Annalise had already told Angel that her brother is just a big kid and she was right. Celestine goes to ask the boys what flavor ice cream they want. They all run to the kitchen. "It doesn't seem like you three need anything sweet. Y’all are too hyper already." Tegan says. Celestine fixes their ice cream and cake. They grab their bowls and go back to Angel's room to eat and play games.

Tegan, Annalise, and Celestine are sitting in the kitchen talking. Eve calls. "Congratulations ladies! We love you two so much. And our unofficial godson." Eve and Vanessa say together. They've been hinting at becoming his godmothers since the first time they met him. "What about me? I don't get any love?" Celestine asks. They know her voice and say, "Hey Auntie Stine. We didn't know you were there. We love you too. Now, where's Angel?" 

Annalise scoffs. "So, we’re just not important anymore?” She laughs. “But he’s in his room with his friends and Thelonious." Annalise says. "Celestine, how in the world did you get your brother to leave Memphis?" Eve asks.

Celestine tells Eve she thinks he was more excited about today than any of them. “He wanted to meet his nephew in person. I didn't even have to ask."

Angel walks in the kitchen and Annalise tells him Eve and Vanessa are on the phone. He says a quick hi and then he asks for Bella. But she's asleep. He goes back to his room after grabbing some snacks. “Should we be offended that he only seems to care about Bella?” Vanessa asks. They all laugh. 

"Bella, Christopher, his pain in the butt friends, games and food. That’s all he talks about. Food being the most important. The boy eats all day." Annalise says with a sigh. "Mama would have loved him and spoiled him. She would have loved feeding him. She was always trying to make us eat." Everyone gets quiet. It feels good to think about Ophelia, but it hurts that she's not here to enjoy these priceless moments with them. 

They get off the phone with Eve and Vanessa. Annalise tells Tegan that Laurel sends her love and congratulations. She sent Annalise a text. Annalise gets up and goes to her room. Leaving Tegan and Celestine in the kitchen to talk. 

Later Tegan checks in on the boys and then goes to her room to check on her wife. She knows it's hard for Annalise to talk about her mom. "Hey babe. What are you doing?" Annalise is looking at old pictures. Tegan sits beside her on the bed. "We lost an angel and then we gained one." Annalise says while staring at a picture of her mom. Tegan sits with her back on the headboard then pulls her wife close to her. Annalise starts to cry. She lays her head in Tegan's lap. Tegan rubs her back. "I love you, Annalise." 

Angel knocks and then walks into their room. "Knock and then wait for one of us to say come in young man." Tegan says. He jumps up onto their bed and lays next to Annalise. "You've been crying. I thought T was the cry baby." He says to Annalise. She gives him a small smile and Tegan pops him. "Today's a good day, right?" He asks. "The best." Annalise whispers. "Well, why are you crying, Ma?" Tegan and Annalise both stare at him. He's never called either of them any form of mom. 

"I was just thinking about my mom. It makes me both happy and sad. You would have loved her, and she would have adored you." He starts to look through the pictures that Annalise has on the bed. "I know what it's like to lose a mother. So, cry all you want." Annalise’s smile gets bigger. "You're so mature for an 11-year-old. "T, you never talk about your family.” She looks at him with so much sadness in her eyes. "I'll tell you all about them one day.” She smiles at him. He looks at them both with a serious expression on his face. "So, what do I call you two now that it's official?" They already considered Angel to be their son long before today, but they've never forced him to call either of them mom. They are T and Anna to him. "You can call us whatever you want. We've always told you that. As long as you are comfortable." Tegan says.

"So, Ma 1 and Ma 2? Like Thing 1 and Thing 2." He says and Annalise laughs. "Don't make me hurt you little boy." Tegan says playfully. Annalise starts to tickle him. He's just like Tegan. The slightest tickle and he laughs until tears are coming out of his eyes. "You can keep calling us T and Anna if you want to. Even though I'm jealous that earlier you called Annalise, Ma." Tegan says and the young boy looks shocked. He didn't even realize it. 

"But I don't want to. Calling y'all T and Anna sounds like I'm talking to my friends. And you both always say, "We're not one of your little friends." They laugh because they know they say that all the time. Angel is a jokester, but sometimes he plays too much. So, they have to set him straight. 

Tegan tells him that he doesn't have to decide today on what to call them. But he wants to. "How about Ma and Madre?" Tegan smiles. She likes that. A tear falls and the teasing starts. Annalise and Angel never cut her any slack. He kisses them both on the cheek and then goes back to join his friends. 

Annalise sits up and kisses her wife. They both have the biggest smiles on their faces. "Babe, this has been the best day ever. Better than I could have ever hoped for." Tegan says. Celestine knocks on the door and yells, "Movie time. Come on." They get up and go join everyone else in the living room. They watch Black Panther. Angel and his friends are obsessed with Chadwick Boseman. Annalise and Tegan are too. They met him before. He's amazing even in real life. 

Tegan and Annalise start kissing. "Watch the movie." Angel says and throws a pillow at them. "If you were watching the movie you wouldn't see what we were doing." Thelonious laughs and tells his nephew to ignore his nasty moms. All the boys laugh and then finish watching the movie. When it's over they turn around and all the adults are sleep. Angel shakes his head. "They are so old.” He takes his friends back into his room. 

Celestine wakes up and goes to the guest room. Thelonious wakes up and then he wakes Tegan and Annalise up. "Get off my bed." He says talking about the sofa.

They stop by Angel's room to make sure him and his friends are ok. They are having a pillow fight. "Calm down guys." Annalise says. "OK, Ma. Can we stay up late?" Annalise doesn't know if it's because he called her ma, but she caves and tells him that they can stay up late. But they have to keep the noise down. Tegan just shakes her head and says, "Softy." 

They close his door and head to their bedroom. Tegan pulls Annalise into her arms and kisses her. "Baby, the room is only a few feet away. You can't wait?" Tegan laughs then pops her wife on the butt. They close their door and start kissing again. But their door burst open and Angel runs into their room. "Boy, what have I told you about just coming in here like that?" Tegan asks. "Sorry, Madre. I just wanted to give you both a hug and say thanks and I love you." 

"Thanks?" Annalise asks. "For loving me and for adopting me." He kisses them both on the cheek then runs out the room yelling, "Good Night."

“We really have to start locking our door.” Tegan says. Her and Annalise stand there smiling. Big smiles. Their hearts are full. Their family is complete. At least for now. They lock their door and then go have celebratory sex in their shower. Sex in the shower has become a normal thing because they don't want Angel hearing them. They fuss all the time about who is the loudest during sex. They get into bed and Annalise holds her wife close and whispers, "I'm still expecting to wake up from this dream, T."

Tegan turns over so that she is facing her wife. "Babe, this isn't a dream. It's real! We have a son and we have each other. This is our life." They kiss and then fall asleep. 

The next day they apply for Angel's new birth certificate and social security card. They spend the rest of the week spending time together as a family. That includes Angel's friends. Celestine and Thelonious go home later that week. Angel misses them already. His T-Stine and Uncle Theo are the coolest. His friends finally go home and it's just him and his moms. They chill on the sofa with him in the middle. They watch a little TV. But Angel is talking so much about how great the week has been that they can’t even hear the TV. He asks them when their first family vacation will be. "I was thinking this summer." Annalise says. Tegan is shocked. "You've been thinking about a trip already?" She asks. Annalise planned their honeymoon, but Tegan is usually the one with trips always on her mind. "We'll figure out when and where soon. Now watch TV." Annalise says. Angel lays his head on her shoulder.

Tegan looks at Angel and tells him she’s tired of him taking her spot next to her wife. He laughs. “I have to be here. If I’m not you two will just keep making out.” Tegan laughs and hides her face. Annalise shakes her head. They can’t deny that their son is right. They take any given moment to kiss each other or just touch each other. They try to mess with him by going in for a kiss, but he sticks his face in right on time. They end up kissing him on each side of his face. They laugh and he wipes their kisses off. "Now, that's hurtful." Annalise says. "Those kisses were wet." He says and laughs. "Because they weren't meant for you." Tegan says. He shakes his head and they go back to watching TV.

It’s quiet. Tegan isn’t used to Angel being so quiet. But then she starts to laugh when she hears both Annalise and Angel snoring. She smiles. She can stare at her wife and son all day. She thinks she should wake them up to go to bed, but instead, she lays her head on her son's shoulder and joins them in a peaceful slumber. It's back to their new normal on Monday. Angel back to school. And them back to work.


	15. Our SONshine Even On A Cloudy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets into trouble at school and that causes tension at home. But they can never stay mad. They are family and they love each other.

He's in his room sitting on his bed listening to his moms yelling. Well, his Madre is yelling and his Ma is trying to reason with her. He hates when they argue. Especially when it's because of him. He usually puts his headphones on and blasts music to drown out the shouting match, but his Madre took them. She took everything that he enjoys, and he knows why. "I don't want to hear anything out of his mouth. He's punished, Annalise. Nothing he can say makes what he did ok." The door slams and Angel jumps.

Angel gets up and peeps out of his bedroom door. It's finally quiet. He walks down the hall to the living room. Annalise is sitting on the sofa with her face buried into her hands. "I'm sorry, Ma." She hears and raises her head. She looks at her son and gestures for him to come sit next to her. He sits down and she wraps her arms around him. "It's ok. This will all blow over. But you understand why she's mad, right?" He nods his head. She ruffles his hair and kisses him on the forehead. "Go back to your room. I need to talk to your Madre again."

He looks up at her with sadness in his eyes. "Just talk. No more yelling please." Angel hates loud noises and Annalise hates that her and Tegan's arguments sometimes get out of hand. Their voices are raised, doors are slammed, and it scares their son. "I promise. No more yelling." She says even though she wasn't the one yelling. She stayed levelheaded even when Tegan deserved for her to scream back at her. But Annalise just wants to handle this situation together and calmly. He gets up and goes to his room.

Tegan is in their bedroom typing away. When she's mad, she works. When she's sad, she works. When she wants to avoid her wife, she works. Annalise walks into the bedroom and closes the door. "Annalise, I'm not discussing this anymore. Leave it alone." Annalise stays quiet but walks over to the bed and sits next to her wife. Tegan is irritated. Annalise laughs at how hard she's pressing the keys on her laptop. Tegan looks over at her and frowns. She doesn't find anything funny at the moment.

Annalise grabs for Tegan's laptop, but Tegan holds on to it. "I'm busy. Let me work, please." Annalise hates when Tegan acts this way. But she gives her wife her space. She leaves out of the bedroom and goes to her son's room. He's laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. She knocks and he looks over at her. He pats on the bed for her to come lay beside him. It's usually how they spend time together. Lying in bed or on the sofa next to each other with a book in their hands. They both love to read.

She lays on his bed and he stares at her. "She's really mad, isn't she?" He asks. "Why aren't you?" She turns to her son, "I am mad. Your Madre is just a little more upset than I am." He scoots over closer to her. "Ma, I'm sorry. I messed up, but..." Annalise cuts him off. "I've told you about trying to make excuses for your actions." She says. "Take responsibility for your part and do better next time." He kisses her on the cheek then settles in comfortably next to her and they fall asleep.

Tegan has calmed down. She gets a lot of work done when she's mad. She hates when arguments with Annalise get out of control. So, she shuts down and focuses on something else. She never wants to say something out of anger that she can't take back. She puts her laptop down and goes to look for her wife. Annalise isn't in the kitchen, living room, office, or guest room and her car is still in the garage. So, Tegan goes to Angel's room. Her smile is from ear to ear. She loves the sight of her wife and son snuggled up next to each other asleep. She sits in the doorway of his bedroom and watches them as they sleep. She loves them so much.

Tegan starts to question her reaction to the situation that happened today. "Did I overreact? Was I too hard on him? Did I take my anger out on Annalise?" She sighs. Annalise starts to move. She wakes up and sees her wife sitting on the floor. They smile at each other. Annalise slips out of Angel's grip. He tends to hold on to her tightly when she sleeps next to him. She gets up then she helps her wife up to her feet and they go to the living room. "Are you ready to talk now?" Annalise asks. Tegan sits on the sofa. "Come here, babe." Annalise sits between her legs and Tegan wraps her in her arms. "I'm sorry." Tegan whispers. "I was frustrated, and I took it out on you. I just hate that this happened and it's our fault."

Earlier that day, Tegan and Annalise are in Tegan's office at C&G discussing a case. Annalise's phone rings, but she doesn't answer. The person leaves a voicemail. Tegan gets a call from the same number, so she picks up. It's the principal from Angel's school. She tells Tegan that there has been an incident and she needs her and Annalise at the school as soon as possible. "Is Angel ok?" Tegan asks nervously. The principal assures her that Angel is fine. Tegan hangs up and tells Annalise they have to go. She explains in the car how vague the principal was about what happened.

They make it to the school and head straight to the principal's office. Angel is sitting outside of the office with his head down. He looks up when he hears his Madre's voice. Tegan gives him a look and he looks down at the floor again. "Are you ok, Angel?" Annalise asks. He looks at her and says, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." She's about to ask him what he's sorry for, but the secretary tells her and Tegan they can go inside. They enter the office and there is a woman and man already in there with the principal. "Hi Mrs. and Mrs. Price. Thanks for coming so quickly. Have a seat." Principal Sanders says. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. I called you all here because there was a fight. Angel punched their son Ryan in the mouth." Tegan and Annalise are shocked. Angel is a good kid and other than letting a grade slip once, they've never had a problem with him when it comes to behaving at school. Ryan's parents are staring at Annalise and Tegan. But their dirty looks go unacknowledged.

"I talked to all the children that were around the incident at the time and it seems that Ryan was teasing Angel about having two moms. So, Angel punched him. The boys had been arguing back and forth all week, but their teachers never thought it would get to this point." Mrs. Thomas looks at Tegan and asks, "You haven't taught your son about keeping his hands to himself?" Tegan takes a deep breath and Annalise places her hand on her wife's leg. It's shaking. Tegan is furious and Annalise knows the feisty woman can lose her cool. "So, what's happening here?" Annalise asks Principal Sanders.

She tells them that Angel has a 3-day suspension. She also mentions that she asked Angel to apologize to Ryan and he refused. The Thomas' are still staring at the two women. Tegan is annoyed. She stands up and looks at Annalise. Annalise gets up and says, "Thank you for the call Principal Sanders. I'm sorry this happened. We'll have a talk with Angel." Mrs. Thomas stands up and says, "A talk? That's it? Angel needs more than that." Tegan steps closer to the woman and tells her to never say their son's name again. Mrs. Thomas sits back down and Tegan and Annalise walk out of the office. "Angel, let's go." Tegan says and he jumps up. They get in the car and Tegan is mumbling to herself. Annalise knows when her wife gets like this it is best to let her cool off.

The ride home is quiet. But as soon as they make it inside the house Tegan tells Angel to go get all his electronics out of his room. "Anything that entertains you, I want it in here." She yells. Angel starts to plead his case, but Tegan doesn't want to hear it. "But Madre..." Annalise tells her son to just do as Tegan asks. He goes into his room and gathers all his devices. He takes them and puts them in a small storage bin they have in the living room. He looks at Tegan and she tells him to get to his room and stay there.

"That bitch. That woman. Trying to tell us how to deal with our son." Tegan is pacing the floor. "Baby, calm down. We handled her by ignoring her. Don't let that phase you. Come here." Annalise pulls Tegan towards her, but Tegan pulls away. "Why aren't you mad, Annalise? Your son just got suspended for fighting. How in the hell are you ok with this?" Annalise wants to tell her wife that she's mad enough for the both of them, but she doesn't want to make things worse. "Calm down, T. We don't even know the whole story." Tegan rolls her eyes. "Stop telling me to calm down." Annalise sits down. "Let's just hear him out."

"I don't want to hear anything out of his mouth. He's punished, Annalise. Nothing he can say makes what he did ok." She goes in their room and slams the door.

That brings us back to now. They are still sitting on the sofa. "T, this isn't our fault. What are you talking about? Annalise asks. "Babe, we knew this could happen. He was fighting because he has lesbian parents. He's ashamed of us."

"That's not true, Madre." Angel says from the hallway. They didn't even know he was standing there. "I'm sorry for hitting him but it wasn't because of you two. And I'm not ashamed of you. I love you both." He has tears falling from his eyes. "I deserve to be punished because you have both told me about keeping my hands to myself." He's looking down at the floor, his fingers playing together. "Look at us, Angel. Tell us what happened." Annalise says.

He looks up at them. "He's always starting arguments with me. I try to ignore him but he doesn't stop until I say something back. I told him to leave me alone and he told me to go cry to my two moms. And that being raised by lesbians is why I'm so weak. That doesn't bother me. I laughed. He's not even good at trash talking. He's just mad because his parents are getting divorced. He picks with me because he's jealous that I'm smarter and better than him at everything." Tegan tries not to smile but she does. She's still mad, but she's proud of the amazing young man her son is. "If it doesn't bother you about us, why did you punch him?" Tegan asks. He starts to look at the floor again. Annalise reaches out for him. He joins his moms on the sofa. Annalise wraps him in her arms while she's still wrapped up in her wife's arms. "Tell us." Annalise says in a soft voice.

"He said the reason I have two moms is because my real one is dead and my dad didn't want me. I lost it. I got so mad. I'm sorry I punched him. But he doesn't get to bring her up." He's crying again. Annalise holds him tighter. He cries himself to sleep. Annalise stretches him out on the sofa and puts a blanket over him. Tegan feels horrible. She didn't let him explain. She was mad at the looks and comments from Ryan's parents, but Annalise and Angel are the ones that she took it out on.

Tegan and Annalise go to their room. "If I fight a kid, you'll get me out of jail, right?" Tegan asks and Annalise shakes her head while laughing. "I'm sorry I was so snappy earlier. It bothered me to think that our son could be having problems at school because we are two women that love each other."

"He can handle it, T. And he just told us that the fight wasn't even about us." Annalise wraps Tegan in her arms. "Kiss me, Mrs. Price." They are kissing and Annalise is backing Tegan up towards the bed, but they hear knocking at the door. Annalise grunts. She was ready for some special time with her wife. "Babe, stop. He's going to just walk in if we don't answer him." Tegan laughs as Annalise finally lets her go. "Come in." Angel walks in with a frown. "What took y'all so long?" He looks over at them, shakes his head, and says never mind. He knows they were probably making out.

They sit on the bed and Annalise pats the spot between them. He sits down. "Are you ok?" Tegan asks him. "I miss her." He says. They both know his pain. "You want to talk about it? Her?" He wraps his arms around his Madre’s waist. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Annalise and Tegan look at each other. "Sure, son." They understand that Angel still isn't comfortable talking about his birth mom. He deflects every time the subject comes up. But they don't push. They just let him know that they are always there to listen. He climbs into their bed. "Well, I guess you can't really prove to me how sorry you are tonight." Annalise whispers. Looking at Tegan with her puppy dog eyes. Tegan laughs. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." 

Tegan goes to take a shower. Annalise sits on the bed with Angel. She turns the TV on. Angel looks toward the bathroom door. He knows he's not supposed to be watching TV. Annalise laughs at the look on his face. "I won't tell if you don't." She says. He's still punished. They hate what the young man said to him, but he can't go around hitting people. Tegan comes out the shower and gives her wife a look. "I said no electronic devices. Even in here, Annalise."

"I'm not punished. So why do I have to suffer?" Tegan throws a pillow at her. "You don't even like this show, so I know you have the TV on for him. Turn it off, now." Annalise rolls her eyes and turns the TV off. "I tried." Annalise whispers to her son. She gets up to go take her shower. She wishes she could have taken a shower with her wife. She pecks Tegan on the lips and Tegan smacks her on the butt. They look over at Angel and he shakes his bed. "Mind your business and go to sleep." Tegan tells him. He laughs and then puts the covers over his head.

Tegan gets into bed. She pulls the cover from over her silly son's head. "Let's talk, young man." He looks nervous. "You know I love you, right?" She asks him and he nods. "I'm sorry for being so upset earlier. But you can't go around hitting people. No matter what he said or did."

"I know. I'm sorry and I'll apologize to him too." Tegan shakes her head. "Don't you dare. I said you shouldn't have hit him, not that he didn't deserve it." They both laugh. "Just don't do it again. Now scoot over. Because you are not sleeping between me and my wife tonight." She starts to tickle him. Annalise walks out of the bathroom. "Now this is what I like to see." She says smiling at her wife and son. "I love you two so much." She laughs when she sees that Tegan has put Angel on her side of the bed. She kisses them both good night and they all fall asleep pretty quickly. It was an exhausting day. But they got through it.

The next day Annalise stays home with Angel and Tegan goes to work. Her new case starts tomorrow, and she has to prepare. Annalise gets some work done in their home office, but for most of the day she enjoys her son's company. "Ma, how did you and Madre meet?" She smiles to herself. Thinking about the first time she laid eyes on Tegan. "We met at C&G. She hated me." She says and he laughs. "That can't be true." He says. "Well, she didn't hate me, but she didn't like me."

"Did you like her?" Annalise sighs. "I liked the way she looked." He shakes his head. "Ma, really?" He puts his hands over his face. "What? Your Madre is a beautiful woman, so it was hard not to notice."

"I see the wedding pictures all the time, but how did y'all start dating if she didn't like you?" Annalise rolls her eyes. "What's with all these questions?"

"I just want to know. You two seem like you've been in love forever."

"We started working together and that made us closer. I worked my magic and we became friends. She was the best friend I ever had, and she still is. Other than you of course." She kisses him on the nose. "I thought Uncle Frank and Aunt Bonnie were your best friends." She smiles at the mention of them. When Angel first moved in one of the first things he asked about was the "Dream Team" portrait. So, Annalise and Tegan both tell him about his Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Frank all the time. "Don't you have more than one best friend?" She asks him and he giggles.

"Your Madre is special. She's hard on you but she loves you. And her love is real. She'll never let anyone or anything hurt you."

"Is that why you fell in love with her?" Tegan is standing in the doorway, but they don't see her. "I fell in love with her because she's good. Her heart is big, and she made me better. She still makes me better. She's my happy place and the reason I have you."

"Hey you two." They both look up at the door. Angel gets up and goes to hug Tegan. "I love you, Madre." She kisses him on the forehead. Annalise gets up and stretches. She doesn't know how Angel always gets her to lay on that hard floor. "Hi beautiful." She pulls her wife close to her and places kisses all over her face. "How was your day?"

"Long. I'm tired, babe." Tegan says and Annalise tells her she's going run her bath water. They go to their bedroom. "I can cook something if you want. Me and Angel ate snacks all day. We should all eat a real meal." Annalise yells from inside their bathroom. Tegan is laying in the bed. She jumps because she was dozing off. Annalise's voice startles her.

"Just order some Italian and you and Angel can go pick it up while I take my bath." She says softly. You can hear how tired she is. Annalise comes out of the bathroom, gets her wife up from the bed, then starts to remove her clothes. She steps back and admires her wife's body. She gives her a pat on the butt and says, "Now, go get in the tub before your son bursts through the door and sees you naked." They laugh. "We'll be right back. Do you need anything else besides food?"

"Sleep." Tegan says and Annalise gives her a quick kiss then leaves to go get their food. Tegan is so tired she's falling asleep in the tub. When Annalise and Angel get back, she's still in the tub. Annalise laughs. She grabs a dry towel then helps her wife out the tub. "Let's get some food in you and then I'll put you to bed." Tegan just nods. They are sitting at the table eating and Angel is talking up a storm. The boy even talks in his sleep. Tegan is trying to listen but she's too tired.

She doesn't finish her food. Annalise takes her and tucks her into bed. "I'll be back soon. I'm going clean the kitchen and then make sure your son gets to bed. He thinks he can stay up late since he can't go to school. Sweet dreams my love." She kisses her wife, turns off the light, and then goes to the kitchen. Angel is already washing their dishes. She smiles at him. She grabs a dry dish rag and as he washes, she dries. "We're a good team." He says. "Is Madre ok?"

"Yes, she's just tired. You know work can be stressful for us sometimes. She just needs some sleep." They are finished with the dishes and she tells him to go take his bath. She sits on the sofa and catches up on the news. When he gets out, she puts him to bed and then goes to take a shower. She's quiet. She doesn't want to wake Tegan up. She climbs into bed. Tegan moves over and cuddles into her arms. It's so natural. She doesn't sleep well if she's not in her wife's arms.

"Annalise, you're my happy place too. I love you." Tegan says in a very low sleepy voice. Annalise smiles. She didn't know how long her wife had been standing there earlier when her and Angel were talking but she knows now that Tegan at least heard why she loves her. She kisses her on the forehead and whispers, "I love you more." They drift off to sleep.

Things are back to normal. Tegan won her big case that had her so exhausted. They celebrated her victory at her favorite Italian restaurant of course. Angel is back at school. He told his moms that he apologized to Ryan for hitting him and apologized to Principal Sanders for refusing to apologize in the first place. They are so proud of him. He's really a good kid. Annalise and Tegan are great parents. And Angel tries to remind them of that as often as he can. Neither woman is perfect, but they try their best to just keep getting better. It’s working. Their son is healthy and happy. Angel is forever their sonshine, even on a cloudy day.


	16. Home Alone (Just the Two of Us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise finally get some time alone. But will it last? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the Fandom Cult that's secretly lurking. I see y'all! Love ya! Mean it! LoL. Thanks for reading my shitty fanfiction story! But to my real supporters, keep reading and I'll keep writing. Tegalise will always win! 

It's been an exhausting day. Work for the women and school for their son. But the weekend is here. Tegan is fussing and Annalise is laughing. "Angel, get your things together or you're not going." Tegan says with frustration in her voice. She called Annalise ten minutes ago to come help with their son, but she pretended not to hear her. She’s laying on the sofa amused. She likes when Tegan fusses when it’s not at her. It’s Friday evening and Angel is going to a sleepover at his friend Trey's house. He's supposed to be packed and ready, but he's too busy playing Trey on his Xbox. Trey's mom is on her way. She tried to get Trey to ride with her to pick up his friends, but much like Tegan, she couldn't get her son off that darn game. Tegan cuts the game off. "Aww Madre, I was about to win." She gives him a look and he jumps up. "You're about to be in the same house with Trey, why are you two online playing games together? Is that the only thing you three plan on doing all weekend?" Their friend Daniel will be there too. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Probably so." He makes sure he has all his stuff in his bag and then he runs out of his room. "Where are you going, son?" Tegan asks but he doesn't hear her or he's like Annalise and just pretends not to hear her. 

Tegan grabs his bag and walks up front to the living room. Angel is on the sofa snuggled up to Annalise. She's reading to him. "What are you two doing? Trey's mom is almost here." He looks up at her with his big hazel eyes and says, "We just have to finish this chapter." Annalise keeps reading. Tegan throws up her hands in defeat. Her wife and son give her migraines. Annalise is just finishing the chapter when they hear a horn blow outside. "Ma, that was great. You have to find us another book like this one." He kisses her on the cheek then gets up and hugs and kisses Tegan. He runs out of the house yelling, "Bye! Don't have too much fun without me." He slams the door.

Tegan looks at Annalise and says, "That's your son." She plops down on the sofa next to her wife. It's just the two of them. A wives weekend. It hasn't been just the two of them since Angel moved in. It's rarely even been just the three of them. Angel's friends Trey and Daniel are always spending the night. Annalise and Tegan have become close to their parents since the boys are best friends. They were excited when Trey's parents offered to give them a weekend break. They love Angel, but his busy mommies need some alone time.

Tegan is about to lay her head on Annalise's shoulder when Annalise gets up. "Where are you going, sexy?" Tegan asks. "To lock up. Unless you have plans on going somewhere." Tegan shakes her head. She doesn't plan on doing anything but getting on her wife's nerves and making sure they still know how to have nasty time. Annalise locks the front door and turns off the outside light. She walks back to the sofa and sits next to her wife who is flipping through the channels on the TV. "What do you want to watch, babe?" Annalise doesn't answer. She picks up one of her books. Tegan puts down the remote and snatches Annalise's book from her hands. She holds it up and says, "See this is not what we're doing this weekend." She tosses the book to the floor. Annalise frowns, but that frown is turned upside down when her wife straddles her. "Is that book more interesting than me, Mrs. Price?" Annalise grins as she cups her wife's ass into her hands. She kisses Tegan on the nose. "Nothing in here is more interesting than you, baby."

They start to kiss intensely. Making out like two teenagers. Annalise moans as her wife grinds in her lap. Tegan pulls away. She stares into her wife's eyes then blurts out, "Let's make tacos tonight." Annalise laughs. She's trying to make out with her wife, and her wife is thinking about food. But she's hungry too so she asks, "Do we have everything we need for tacos?" Tegan hops up from her wife's lap to go check. She comes back and yells, "Yes!" Then she starts singing. Annalise shakes her head. "Why do you have so much energy all of a sudden?"

Tegan grins. "Because you energize me, babe." She laughs at her own lame words. Annalise gets up from the sofa and Tegan asks for a piggyback ride. "Baby, we're both going to be on the floor." Annalise says and Tegan pouts. "You're so cute when you poke your lip out. But come on. We're not going far." Tegan claps in excitement. She stands on the sofa and then gets on Annalise's back. "Where are we going? To the kitchen?"

"No, to the bedroom. Let's take a shower and get comfortable before we start cooking." Annalise carries Tegan to their bedroom then tosses her from her back to the bed. "My knees are going to pay for that little ride tomorrow." Tegan scoffs. "I'm not even heavy. Stop whining and go start the shower."

Tegan ties her hair up into a messy bun, so it doesn't get wet. She gets out of her clothes and into the shower. Annalise is on a quick phone call about a case. It's late and Tegan asked her not to answer, but Annalise never listens.

Tegan is letting the water run down her body when she feels her wife press up against her backside. Annalise's fingertips softly caress her sides and sends a tingle through her body. Annalise kisses her shoulder and asks, "You missed me? I told you I wouldn't be long." Tegan turns around and kisses her wife. She gasps as Annalise pushes her against the cold tile of the shower's wall. She deepens their kiss as she wraps her arms around Annalise's neck. Their tongues always having a battle for control. Their kiss is hot and the shower can't even cool it down. 

They both pull away gasping for air. That kiss was intense. They bathe each other and admire each other's bodies. "I love you more now than ever before, Mrs. Price." Tegan says while kissing her wife again. Then her stomach growls. Annalise laughs. She has told her wife about skipping lunch. They get out of the shower and they both throw on a cute nightie. Then they go straight to the kitchen. Tegan is ready for her tacos. Annalise laughs when she picks up her phone and sees a missed call and text from her son. Tegan missed his call too. They didn't expect him to call so soon. "You better call him back." Tegan says with a smile.

Annalise calls him and puts the phone on speaker. He answers on the first ring. "Why didn't y'all answer me?" He asks. "I had to give your mom a bath." Tegan says while laughing. Annalise pops her. "What's wrong, son?" Annalise asks. "Nothing. I was just calling to tell you both good night before I start having too much fun. Do y'all miss me?"

"Son, you've been gone for ten minutes." He sighs loudly into the phone. "Madre, it's been longer than that." Annalise tells Tegan to stop messing with him. "Of course, we miss you." Annalise says. "What are you two doing?" He asks and they both laugh. He's supposed to be having fun with his friends but instead he wants to talk to them. "We're about to cook tacos."

"No fair. Without me, Ma?" He groans. Annalise tells him they'll make tacos again when he gets home. "Now, go play with your friends. We love you."

"OK! Love you both. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

Tegan looks over at Annalise. "Do you think he'll make it until Sunday?" She asks with a grin. "Doubt it. He'll be calling us to come get him tomorrow. So, we better enjoy tonight." Angel loves sleepovers, but usually they are at his house. This is actually his first time staying at Trey's house. And he has only spent one night at Daniel's house. It was supposed to be two nights, but he missed his moms.

Tegan clears her throat. "Babe, are you going to help?" She asks Annalise, who is too busy stuffing her face with chips. "I'm going to help you eat them." She mumbles. Mouth full. Tegan rolls her eyes and gives her a disapproving look. So, Annalise puts her chips down and starts to help. They cook together and listen to music. Tegan is at the stove swaying to the music and Annalise can't do anything but watch. She loves the way her wife moves. She walks over and turns off the stove. "Babe, what are you doing? That's not done." Tegan groans. But it turns into a moan when her wife pulls her in close. Her fingers exploring Tegan's body. They are swaying to the music. Annalise slides her hand under Tegan's nightie and cups her mound over her panties. Tegan squirts instantly. Annalise can feel her wife's wetness. "I want you to come for me, Mrs. Price." She whispers. She turns her wife around and then lifts her up to the top of the kitchen counter.

Tegan raises up so Annalise can pull her panties off. Then she lays back on the counter. "This can't be sanitary." Tegan says and laughs. Annalise is standing between her legs just staring at her. "You are so beautiful my queen." Those words make Tegan even wetter. She's leaking on the counter. Annalise looks down and bites her bottom lip. Her wife's pussy is glistening. She's so wet. "Play with yourself." She tells Tegan. Tegan is surprised. Annalise usually doesn't like that. She told Tegan before that when she plays with herself or uses toys that it makes her feel like she isn't doing her job as her wife.

Tegan touches herself as Annalise watches. She's even more turned on. Annalise sticks her hand in her own underwear and massages herself. Tegan starts to move her hand faster and Annalise does the same. She wants them to come together. To both have an orgasmic explosion at the same time. They both start to moan, louder and louder. Tegan is shaking and Annalise feels like her legs are about to give out. But they keep playing with themselves. Trying not to close their eyes from the pleasure. Their eyes are focused on each other with so much passion shining through them and then it happens. Their orgasms power through their loins. "Damn, that was hot." Tegan exclaims. Both women out of breath. Annalise collapses the top half of her body on top of her wife. They stay that way for a few minutes.

Annalise stands up straight and then pulls her wife up. Tegan hops down from the counter. They kiss and then wash their hands. Tegan turns the stove back on. And Annalise cleans up the little mess Tegan made on top of the counter. "Are you going to put these back on?" Annalise asks while holding Tegan's panties up. "No, they are wet and I'm sure yours are too." Tegan smirks. They finish cooking, eat, and then call it an early night. They really do wear each other out. Well, tonight each woman wore herself out. "Babe, that was different. But amazing. You didn't even touch me but from the look in your eyes I could feel you. I was touching myself, but it felt like you were touching me too." Tegan says then yawns. Annalise kisses her and pulls her close. Sleep takes them away. 

Annalise wakes up the next day and is surprised to see that her wife is still asleep. It's not often she wakes up before her. She reaches for her phone and Angel has already called and texted her this morning. She's sure he's called his Madre's phone already too. Annalise hadn't realized it's almost noon. She slips from under her wife and Tegan stirs but she doesn't wake up. Annalise goes in the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. She goes in the kitchen to make coffee. It's not morning anymore, but even after sleeping so long she still feels tired.

She calls her son. "Hey Ma!" He says with such excitement in his voice. "I miss you. Where's Madre?" Annalise smiles. She loves hearing her son's voice. "Hey son! I miss you too. She's still asleep."

"It's late. Why is she still sleeping? Did you find another book for us yet? I told Trey's mom about the one we just finished. She said she will read it. I told her she can borrow our copy. Do you think we can go to the library together when I get home?" Annalise laughs. Her son is so talkative. He just asked so much in so little time, she doesn't even know how to respond or what to respond to. She's quiet. Too quiet for him. "Are you there, Ma?"

"I'm here, baby. Yes, we can go to the library as soon as you get home." That's the only question Annalise remembers that he asked. "Are you having fun? Are you behaving?"

"Yes ma'am. We stayed up late last night. Trey's parents thought we would sleep late too. But we woke up early and played the Xbox. His dad took us to Waffle House. I ate two big waffles with bacon, eggs, and grits." Annalise shakes her head. She knows her son has a big appetite. She's glad they sent snacks and money with him. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. I'll tell Madre to call you when she wakes up. I love you, my Angel."

"OK! I love you too, Ma. Bye."

Annalise fixes her cup of coffee and has a seat at the kitchen table. Her smile is huge. "I'm such a lucky woman." She thinks to herself. She has an amazing wife and son. "I hope you're thinking about me." She hears from the doorway of the kitchen. She looks over and smiles at her wife. Tegan is radiant. Her smile shines bright. "I'm always thinking about you, baby." Annalise says as she stands up to greet her wife. "Hi beautiful." She places a kiss on Tegan's lips. "Want some coffee?" Tegan nods and Annalise fixes her a cup. They both sit down at the table. "I can't believe I slept that long." Tegan says. "I know. I was surprised that I woke up before you."

Tegan checks her phone. "Our son called and texted." Annalise tells her she talked to him already and he's waiting on a call from his Madre. "How did he sound? Is he having fun?" Tegan asks her. Annalise tells her to call him. "I'm sure he'll tell you about every little thing just like he told me." Tegan dials Angel's number. He picks up right away. "About time, Madre. I called you hours ago." Tegan laughs. And just like Annalise thought, he starts telling Tegan all the stuff he had told her. Tegan finally hangs up. "I think he would talk forever if we let him." She giggles and Annalise nods in agreement.

They sit there drinking their coffee and eating bagels. "So, what's the plan for today? Do we dare venture outside of our humble abode?" Tegan asks and Annalise shrugs. "Whatever you want to do or not do is fine with me, baby." Tegan's face lights up. That means trouble for Annalise. "Shopping?" Tegan says and Annalise groans. "You said whatever, babe."

Annalise huffs. "Fine. We can go shopping. But only if you take me out for ice cream afterwards." Tegan smiles and yells, "Deal!" They get dressed and are out the door in no time. They go to the mall. Tegan wants to get some clothes and shoes for Angel. Annalise doesn't think he needs anything else, but Tegan disagrees. Annalise sneaks off to the bookstore. She promised Angel that they can go to the library, but it doesn't hurt to pick out a few books for them to add to their collection.

She has her nose all in a book when her wife wraps her arms around her waist. She turns around and shakes her head at all the bags Tegan has sitting on the floor. "You said just a few things, T." Tegan smirks. Annalise shouldn't be surprised. Her wife always gets carried away when she shops. She buys a lot of things they don't need. They all have clothes in their closets with tags still on them. Annalise picks out a few books for her and Angel to read together and a couple for just her. She pays for them then they leave.

"Where to now?" Tegan asks and Annalise gives her a look. "Oh, ice cream, I forgot. Babe, you do know we have a freezer full of ice cream?" Annalise tells her it's not the same. Tegan shakes her head. "You are such a big kid when it comes to your sweets and your chips. You're worse than your son." Annalise laughs. They decide on frozen yogurt instead from Menchie's. They go inside and get a table. They aren't ready to go home yet. They sit there talking, laughing, and feeding each other yogurt. "I love you, T."

"Because I bought you yogurt?" Tegan asks jokingly. Annalise rolls her eyes. Her phone starts to ring. It's Angel. They smile at each other. "Hey son!" They say in unison. "Hey! Where are you two?" He asks. "We're out. Your Madre got you some new clothes and I got us some books." He groans. "What's wrong, Angel?" Tegan asks. "Nothing Madre. I just miss you two." Tegan and Annalise look at each other. "Do you want us to come get you?" He's quiet for a moment. "No. Just wanted to talk. Are we still going to the library, Ma?"

"Yes, Angel. I promise. We love you!" He tells them he loves them more and then hangs up.

They are finish with their yogurt, but they just sit there enjoying each other. The week is always so busy with work and Angel's school activities that the only time they have for each other is bedtime. And even then, their son often finds his way into their bed. "So, what are we eating for dinner?" Tegan asks and Annalise smirks. She's thinking about last night. Her wife on the kitchen counter. She bites her bottom lip and Tegan smiles. She knows exactly what's on her wife's mind. "We can pick something up before we go home. But I'll have you for dessert." Annalise says. They get up to leave and two young ladies approach them. "I hope our love for each other is that apparent one day." One girl says. Tegan and Annalise give them both a warm smile. They are never looking for attention when they are out in public. But their love is real and it shines through whenever they are together. People stare at them all the time, but the two women are always too focused on each other to even notice. 

Still not ready to go home, so they go for a walk in the park. That doesn't last long though because the sun is going down and it's chilly. They are sitting in the car trying to decide what they want to eat. Annalise is surprised when Tegan says no Italian. Tegan wants sushi but she knows her wife hates uncooked fish as she calls it. "Baby, get what you want. I don't have to eat it." Annalise tells her wife. So, Tegan gets sushi and Annalise stops to get a salad. She's not really hungry. Then they head home.

When they get home, they put their things away. Tegan puts most of her shopping bags in Angel's room being that she went overboard shopping for him. She can't wait until he gets home to try on his new clothes. She also got him a few new games although she didn't mention that to Annalise. Annalise is adding the books she bought to their bookshelf. Their collection is pretty extensive. Tegan reads too, but not as much as Annalise and Angel.

They take a quick shower together and then they both put on their silk nighties. They get their food and take it to the living room. Tegan has a glass of gin and reaches Annalise her vodka. They won't drink too much. Just enough to unwind. The two women eat and drink while they watch TV. When they are done, Annalise cleans up their mess then joins her wife on the sofa. She climbs in behind her so that Tegan is between her legs. They enjoyed the day, but they are tired. "Tomorrow, we're staying in bed." Annalise says. Tegan nods. "That's fine with me. I can't wait until our boy gets home."

"So, I'm not good enough?" Annalise pouts even though Tegan can't see her lip poked out. "Babe, you're more than enough. I just miss him. You know you do too."

"I do. But I'm loving our time together. We needed this break." She kisses Tegan on the shoulder. Then on the back of her neck. "Let's go to bed, Mrs. Price." Tegan turns her head slightly so she can see her wife's face. "Dance with me first." Annalise smiles at her. Tegan gets up and goes to turn the stereo on then walks back over and pulls her wife up from the sofa.

She steps into Annalise's arms. Sometimes Annalise feels nervous when dancing with her wife. Tegan is such a great dancer. Annalise doesn't think she meets her wife's standards when it comes to dancing. But that's all in her head. Tegan never complains. She loves dancing with Annalise. Tegan moves in closer to her wife which always makes Annalise settle down. Her hands rest on Tegan's hips and she follows her wife's lead. Their hips move in rhythm together. Tegan lays her head on her wife's chest and they let the music take them away.

They can both feel each other's hardened nipples piercing through their nighties as they hold each other close. Annalise is becoming sexually aroused. She can feel her pussy lips swell. Her clit feels like it's coming alive with desire. She feels Tegan's arms tightening around her. Their hips are doing a slow sensuous roll to the rhythm of the music. Tegan molds her body into her wife's. That turns Annalise on even more. Her center already moist and her clit begging her to grind it harder against her wife's thigh.

Tegan seems totally relaxed. She's in her own little world right now. Her hips are moving in perfect rhythm with Annalise's. She starts to slowly move her hands up and down Annalise's back. It's causing electric bolts of arousal to shoot straight down to Annalise's raging clit. Annalise starts to sweat as her wife's touch stimulates her. Tegan laughs. She can feel Annalise's body trembling.

Annalise feels Tegan begin to literally grind her mound against her leg. She lets out a moan softly in her ear. She's happy her wife seems as turned on as she is. She holds her tighter. They aren’t really dancing anymore. They are just standing there, grinding their throbbing centers against each other’s leg. The song ends and they step away from each other. They both need to catch their breath. Annalise laughs. "Baby, there isn't anyone in this world that I want more than I want you." Annalise says.

"Let’s go to bed." Tegan says with a smirk. Annalise wonders if this was her wife's plan all along. To get her all hot and bothered and ready for whatever is about to happen in their bed. Tegan grabs her hand and knocks her from her thoughts. They make it to their bedroom and Annalise can see the lust in her wife's eyes. Tegan wants her and after all this time that still makes Annalise feel a little shy. Tegan still gives her butterflies.

Tegan slips Annalise's nightie over her head and pulls her panties down. Annalise kicks them off. The way Tegan looks at her body you would think she was a picture-perfect painting. But that's what she is to her wife, a work of art. Tegan sees past all Annalise's scars and imperfections. She takes her own nightie and panties off and then pushes Annalise down on the bed. She climbs on top of her and they stare into each other's eyes. "I love you, Annalise." Tegan whispers in her ear as she lays on top of her and fiercely starts grinding her pussy against her wife. Tegan already feels an intense orgasm building up inside her. They both are already sexually worked up from dancing.

She comes in waves. Long orgasmic waves. She's lost in the sensation of her orgasm, but she doesn't stop grinding on her wife. She's moaning. Annalise is moaning. They feel so damn good together. Their bodies move simultaneously. It's like they are dancing again. Perfect rhythm. Annalise is getting soaked beneath Tegan. She can feel her wife's wetness dripping and mixing with her own. Tegan's body starts shaking from another orgasm. Annalise is coming too. "Fuck!" They both scream out in unison. They laugh as their orgasms begin to subside. They look into each other's eyes and see pure joy. The love they make is like magic. Annalise pulls Tegan down into a passionate kiss.

Tegan slips off Annalise and curls up against her. She settles her arms comfortably around her wife's waist. Kissing her bare chest then looks up and kisses her cheek. Annalise is all smiles. She never thought that when Tegan told her she would make her feel that first night they were together that she would still be making her feel after all this time. Annalise can't even describe the feeling. But she knows Tegan is the only person who has ever made her feel this way. She kisses her wife on the forehead. She can feel sleep slowly claim her wife. Annalise yawns. She follows suit and drifts off to sleep.

Tegan wakes up the next morning smiling and feeling refreshed. Annalise is still asleep. She stares at her sleeping beauty for a moment then she carefully dislodges herself from her arms without waking her up. She goes to take a shower. Their love making has her feeling dirty. She comes out of the bathroom and Annalise is sitting up in bed reading a book. Still naked. Tegan laughs. "You should have joined me in the shower." She says with a grin and Annalise shakes her head. "Baby, I'm still tired from last night." She puts her book down and gets out the bed. She walks over to her wife and holds her. "How did I get so lucky?" She asks. Tegan tells her, "I'm the lucky one. Thank you for loving me babe. And letting me love you." They kiss and Tegan has Annalise's ass cupped in her hands. They pull back from their embrace, Annalise kisses Tegan on the nose, and then goes to get in the shower. Tegan goes to the kitchen to make coffee.

Annalise's phone is ringing. Tegan looks over at it and it's their son. She picks it up and answers it. "Hey my Angel." She says and he looks down at his phone. "Madre? I thought I called Ma." Tegan sighs. "You're disappointed that it's me?" She asks. And he quickly tells her no. He actually called her phone first, but she didn't answer. "Are you ready to come home?"

"Yes, ma'am. I had so much fun, but I miss you. I miss Ma. Where is she?"

"She's in the shower. Do you need us to come get you or is Trey's mom dropping you off?" She hears him yelling asking Trey if his mom is taking him home. She shakes her head. He gets back on the phone and says, "Trey's mom said she has to go to the store so she can drop me off after she drops Daniel off at his house." Tegan is happy to hear that. She doesn't mind going get her son, but she doesn't want to put clothes on. When she got out the shower, she just threw a t-shirt and shorts on. Today is going to be a lazy Sunday.

Annalise comes in the kitchen with just a tank top and panties on. Tegan looks at her like she's a snack. But then tells her to go put on some shorts. Their son will be home soon. Annalise smiles. She misses him. She goes to the room and grabs some jogging pants and puts them on then goes back to the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast?" Tegan asks. "No. I just want you." She replies as she pulls Tegan in close to her. "Let's just go chill on the sofa until our guy gets home." Tegan rolls her eyes. She knows this is about to be all the time she gets from her wife today. Because when Angel gets home, they will go to their little corner and read. She doesn't mind though. She loves watching them together.

They are laying on the sofa. "Babe, would you ever want to adopt again?" Tegan asks and Annalise is quiet. She's happy her wife can't see her face. "Baby, where did that come from? Do you want another child?"

"No. I was just wondering. It's something that popped in my head, so I asked. But a girl would be nice." Annalise is happy when she hears Angel walking in the door. She did not like where their conversation was going. Tegan didn't even want kids at first, now she wants to add a girl. Annalise loves her son and her wife, but they barely have time for each other.

Angel runs in and jumps on top of them. They wrap him up in a bear hug. "So, you two missed me?" He asks and Annalise starts to tickle him. He laughs so hard he falls off the sofa. "Of course, we missed you silly boy." Tegan says as she pulls him up. "Are you hungry?" Surprisingly, he shakes his head no. Trey's mom made sure the boys had a big breakfast before she brought them home. "Can I have a snack?" Tegan gives him a look. "It's too early for junk. You can have some fruit. Your Ma has some grapes in there."

Annalise rolls her eyes. "How are you going to give my fruit away?" She asks and laughs. Angel runs to the kitchen screaming, "I'm eating all of them too, Ma." He comes back with a huge bowl of grapes and asks Annalise if she wants some with a grin on his face. "You better be glad I'm comfortable or I would get up and take them from you." He looks at his Madre. Tegan shakes her head and gives him a wink. "Madre, won't let you." He says. 

"All I have to do is tickle her and she'll slide right off the sofa." Annalise says and Tegan pops her. Angel laughs. He sits on the floor in front of the sofa, grabs the remote, and turns the TV on. "What were you two doing with the TV off?"

Annalise says, "Kissing." He mumbles something they can't quite hear. "Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to." Tegan says. But he's such a curious young boy. He wants to know everything. Tegan plays in his hair as he sits in front of her. Annalise starts to kiss on Tegan's neck. Her wife elbows her in the stomach. So, Annalise bites her neck. Tegan squeals and Angel turns around. "Are you ok, Madre?" He asks with a concerned look on his face. She tells him she's fine and then when he turns back around, she pops Annalise again. Annalise laughs. "That's going to leave a mark." She whispers.

Angel is watching cartoons and eating his grapes. He turns around to ask a question, but his Ma and Madre are both asleep. He gets the blanket from the back of the sofa and puts it over them. He kisses them both on the cheek then sits back down on the floor and continues to watch his cartoons.

They don't sleep long. Tegan is on her laptop preparing for a case while Angel and Annalise read one of the new books she bought. They all cook dinner together. After eating they get their clothes out and pressed for the next day. The wives are going back to work, and Angel is going back to school. Annalise doesn't tell Tegan, but she can't stop thinking about her question. Would they really look into adopting another child? How would Angel feel? It's not like they don't have the means to make their family bigger. Money is not the problem. The question is do they have the time. 

Tegan tucks Angel into bed and Annalise reads him a story. She hopes he never gets too old for her to read to and with him. He falls asleep quickly. They kiss him good night and turns his light off as they leave. Annalise holds Tegan's hand as they walk to their room. "Did you enjoy your weekend, baby?" She asks. Tegan stops walking and pulls her wife into a kiss. She looks her in the eyes and says, "I enjoy every minute, every moment, every day I'm with you." Annalise smiles. They missed their son, but they'll have to continue to find time for just the two of them.


	17. Family Vacation ❤ (All of Us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Price's go on vacation. But it's more than just the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this big crazy extended family. Enjoy!

Paris! Maui! Next up... Miami Beach? Disney World? The Price's are ready for a family vacation. It's the summer, so Angel is out of school. He passed all his classes and the Price women now have themselves a 7th grader. He deserves a reward and so do they. But they can't decide if they want beach fun or wild rides and adventure. The decision would be easier to make if it was just the three of them going, but this trip will include their whole little makeshift family. That includes Angel's two best friends. They are even getting Angel's favorite Uncle Theo out of Memphis again.

The plans are made and in two weeks they will be enjoying a week of rest, relaxation, and fun. After a week of discussion, they all agreed on Miami Beach instead of Disney World. Tegan is sitting in bed on her laptop and Annalise is reading. "Babe, look at this. It's gorgeous! I love it." Tegan squeals with excitement. She's stoked about the two-story villa they rented. She has a friend in Miami that got them a great deal. They needed a spacious spot for the twelve of them and this place is perfect. Annalise puts her book down because she knows she's not getting any reading done tonight. Tegan keeps tapping her to look at this and look at that. Her wife is excited, so Annalise knows she better act excited too.

She scoots over closer to her wife. Tegan is going through the pictures of the villa for the millionth time. Annalise loves how thrilled her wife gets about the little things. It doesn't take much to make her happy. The villa looks amazing and Tegan's friend swears to them that the pictures online don't even do it justice. Annalise kisses Tegan on her bare shoulder. "I love when you have your shoulders out. I can kiss on you all day and night." Tegan smiles but she never takes her eyes off her laptop. So, Annalise kisses her shoulder again then moves to her neck. "Babe, we're supposed to be..." Tegan moans when Annalise starts to nibble on her ear.

She puts her laptop down. "I knew that would get your attention." Annalise says with a smirk. Tegan rolls her eyes. "Babe, we have to be quiet. Angel isn't asleep yet." Tegan says and Annalise gives her a look. "No, you have to be quiet. I can keep it down. You're the one always screaming my name. Angel asked me once why his Madre is always calling me Mrs. Price." Tegan looks mortified. She's staring at her wife trying to see if she's lying. "Babe, he never! Please, say you're joking." Annalise burst into laughter and Tegan hits her. "That's not funny, Annalise."

"No, but the look on your face was hilarious." Tegan hits her again. They start to kiss and it's like Angel has of sense of when they are about to be intimate. He's knocking at the door. "Stay quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Annalise says while laughing. "I hear you two in there. Can I come in?" Annalise sighs and Tegan tells their son to enter.

He walks in and then jumps on their bed. "Aren't you supposed to be sleep young man?" Tegan asks. He's staring at them. They are so close to each other that he can't get in his usual spot between them. Annalise shakes her head and scoots over and he gets into his favorite spot. "I can't sleep. Uncle Theo facetimed me and we both got so excited talking about the trip. Now I'm not sleepy anymore. Read me a story, Ma." Tegan lets out a deep sigh, because she knows her wife is not going to tell their son no. They were just about to have adult time and now it's story time. She laughs to herself. Annalise reads to them both and before long, Angel and Tegan are asleep. Light snores coming from them both. Annalise smiles and puts the book on the nightstand. She turns off her lamp and joins her wife and son.

The week flew by. Annalise, Tegan, Angel, Trey, and Daniel have boarded the plane. The boys are so hyped up. It's their first time on a plane. "Settle down boys." Tegan tells them as they are making too much noise. Annalise and Tegan thought the boys would be nervous, but they were wrong. Angel and his friends are enjoying their first plane ride. Annalise falls asleep. Tegan is watching the boys. The excitement on their faces makes her heart smile. She's also a little anxious. "Twelve people in one house, what could possibly go wrong?" She thinks to herself.

Their plane lands, they pick up their rental, and then head to their villa. It's only about 10 mins from the airport. Miami is a different scene from Philly. The boys are in the back seat looking out the window and talking about all the palm trees. Tegan doesn't think they've stopped talking since they woke up this morning. She holds her wife's hand across the console. Staring over at her. Annalise smiles. "I see you, T. What's on your mind?" Tegan leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Madre, in the car? Really?" Their son complains. Tegan looks back at him and laughs. “It was just a peck on the cheek son. You're so dramatic." Trey and Daniel laugh.

They pull up to their villa. It has a rustic look. Different from the other homes on the street. It's gated. It's huge. "Is this a mansion, Mrs. Tegan?" Trey asks. She smiles at him. "Not quite, but it's close." She says. They are the first ones to arrive. They get out and take a look around the villa before going in. The boys are screaming at the top of their lungs. Tegan looks at her wife, shrugs, and says, "They have too much energy. They make me tired." Annalise laughs. They walk to the backyard to see that the boys have spotted the swimming pool. They are ready to just jump in. "Let's go inside and get settled. Then we'll think about letting you three swim later." Tegan says. She doesn't know why they are so excited about a pool. They all have a pool back home. But this backyard is like a rainforest. Truly a mesmerizing oasis. There's a hammock, a large tropical looking patio, and a grill. Thelonious is going to love the grill. They go inside and it's beautiful. The boys run straight to the ping pong table. Tegan and Annalise look around. This place is better than either of them could have imagined. After choosing their room and the room the boys will share, they go back outside to get their bags.

They are relaxing in the living room watching the boys play ping pong when they hear a knock and then the door opens. "Hey! We're here." Eve says. The boys stop playing and run straight to Bella. She's giggling. They love her and she loves them. Vanessa goes straight to Tegan and Eve goes over to Annalise. They give each other hugs and laugh and talk. They are all excited to see each other. Laurel and Christopher make it in and then not long after T-Stine and Uncle Theo arrive. They all get settled in their rooms. There aren't any plans for today. They just chill and enjoy each other. "You can't beat me nephew." Thelonious tells Angel. They are arguing over ping pong. Angel tells him that he's cheating. The living room is filled with laughter. Annalise shakes her head. Her brother really is a big kid.

Annalise and Tegan sit cuddled up with Bella asleep on Tegan's lap and Christopher snuggled up on the other side of Annalise with his head resting on her arm. They look around at their big crazy family. "This is about to be a long week." Tegan whispers to her wife. "One day almost over and it went great." Annalise replies but she speaks too soon. They hear a loud thud and then a cry. The boys are racing in the hallway and Daniel slips and hits the wall. The women try to baby him up, but Uncle Theo takes him and tells him he's ok. Cleans his scrape on his arm, puts a band-aid on it, and tells him to go play. The women stare at Thelonious. "Danny Boy is fine. He only cried because he was embarrassed. Let a boy be a boy. They are going to get cuts, bruises, and scrapes. But they don't need y'all kissing their boo boo's away." He says. They all roll their eyes at him. But he's right. Daniel goes right back to roughhousing like nothing happened.

It's bedtime. They are all tired. Angel is whining about not getting a chance to swim. But he stops complaining and straightens his face when Tegan gives him a look. She never spanks her son, but he knows she doesn't like when he whines. She fusses all the time and he doesn't like that. "We're here for a week, Angel. You'll have time to swim." She says. He kisses her on the cheek and apologizes for being a brat. They all say their good nights then they go to their rooms and get ready for bed. Annalise and Tegan are out on the balcony of their room. The night sky in Miami is beautiful. Annalise holds Tegan tight as they look out into the city. "I'm definitely taking you out one of these nights." She whispers in Tegan's ear then kisses her neck. Tegan shivers. She doesn't know if it's from the chill of the night's air or her wife's lips against her skin. They go back inside and get into bed. They hear a knock on their door. They think it's Angel. "Come in." In walks Celestine. "Hey sisters." They smile at her. She sits on the edge of their bed. "I just came to say good night again. Thanks for this trip. Thanks for this family. We're all a little crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way." She gets up, blows them a kiss, and leaves before they can even respond.

Tegan jumps up and goes to lock their door. She wants to show her wife how thankful she is too. Annalise shakes her head. "Nope! Not with all the people in this house." Annalise says but Tegan isn't listening. She crawls back into bed and then pulls her wife down. She goes under the cover and removes Annalise's shorts and panties. Annalise let's out a loud yelp when she feels her wife's mouth on her. Tegan peeps from under the cover and tells her to be quiet. She teases her with a few soft kisses around and on her wet center. Then she gives her wife the best oral of her life. All Annalise can do is put the pillow over her mouth to lower her moans. Tegan has her wife's juices flowing in no time. She worms her way back up to Annalise and gives her a kiss. "Thank you, babe." Is all Tegan says before she snuggles into her wife and falls asleep. Annalise falls asleep too with a great big smile on her face. Her wife is amazing!

The women wake up the next morning and cook breakfast. They are laughing and talking when Angel and his Uncle Theo walk in. They stop talking and stare at the two guys. "Slowly back out of the kitchen. It's never good to be in here with all these women. Especially when they are gossiping and cackling" Thelonious whispers to Angel. The ladies hear him. They laugh. Laurel throws a dish rag his way. But Angel says good morning then he does just what his uncle told him to do and backs out of the kitchen even though he has no idea what cackling means. He yells, "Call us when the food is ready." As he's running down the hall. Tegan shakes her head. "That boy is always hungry, and that brother-in-law of mine is a hot mess."

Everyone is up now, and they all go out to the patio and eat breakfast together. "We can just stay back here all week. This is breathtaking. Kudos to the owner for this whole set-up. The landscaping is done perfectly." Laurel says. The boys finish eating then they try to get in the hammock, but they can't keep it still. They fall on the ground in a fit of laughter. Bella is feeding Tegan fruit. She loves her T-Tegan the most and everyone knows it. "Can we go play the game?" Angel asks. He brought his Xbox. Tegan tells him yes but only for a little while. Today is beach day. They take Christopher inside with them. He's younger but they don't mind if he tags along. Thelonious goes to take a nap on one of the sofa's in the living room. The women clean up and gossip about life. They all have some crazy stories to tell. Time passes quickly so they get ready to enjoy the day.

They are dressed and ready for the beach. The boys ride with Uncle Theo and all the women gather up with Bella in the van Vanessa and Eve rented. They have beach chairs and umbrellas. The boy's excitement when they make it to the beach has all the adults smiling. Their feet playing in the sand like it's something foreign. But it is to them. They've never been to the beach. They run towards the water. Celestine finds a perfect spot for them to set up all their stuff. Tegan is just like the boys. She goes straight to the water. She loves it. Her and Laurel sit and talk while Christopher and Bella play just at the edge of the water. Vanessa joins them. Thelonious disappears. Annalise thinks he's somewhere flirting. Her, Celestine, and Eve relax under the big umbrella just watching the others have a good time.

Eve goes over to join her wife and daughter by the water. Leaving the sisters to talk. "Look at this, Stine! Look at our family. My wife. My son. Our friends. We have all come a long way." Annalise says with a huge smile. "It's great. Thanks for always including me. We've always been close, and I love that. I'm grateful for my sister-in-law and my nephew. I know mama is proud." Celestine is about to apologize for bringing their mom up, but her sister's smile doesn't fade. It gets bigger. "Yes, I know she's proud of her girls. So, are you going to tell me more about this guy you're dating?" Celestine blushes but stays quiet. Annalise doesn't pry. Her sister will give her the scoop when she's ready. She's just happy her sister has someone that makes her happy.

They spend hours at the beach. The breeze is just right. The boys don't want to leave but everyone else is tired. Bella and Christopher are asleep. So, they head back to the villa. They make it back to the house and they take turns showering. There are three showers in the villa and one outside. They let the boys shower outside after a lot of begging. After everyone cleans up, they try to decide on dinner. Nobody feels like cooking so Tegan orders pizza and pasta from a place called Grafa's. It's right down the street from them and has good reviews. Angel is sitting in his Ma's arms. "Today was so much fun, Ma." He says low enough for only her to hear. She kisses him on top of the head then ruffles his hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll go back to the beach again before we leave." Tegan smiles at her wife and son together. She loves their relationship.

The pizza finally arrives, and they sit around the living room eating and talking. It's so loud because so many different conversations are happening, and Uncle Theo has the boys laughing about something. "Brother, where did you disappear to today?" Annalise asks. He looks at her and smiles. She shakes her head. "You know where he was, Sis." Celestine chimes in shaking her head too. He tells his sisters to mind their business. Everyone laughs. They all go to bed. Nobody can keep their eyes open. The fun and the sun wore them out. Everybody falls asleep when their heads hit their pillows. The house is finally quiet.

The next day they just relax. Annalise and Eve ask Celestine, Thelonious, and Laurel to watch the kids. They want to take their wives on a date. Thelonious decides to take the boys to FunDimension. It's an indoor play space with arcade games, bumper cars, and laser tag. Celestine and Laurel stay at the house with Christopher and Bella. Tegan and Vanessa are happy their wives planned a night out. They love the kids, but they deserve a break. They all look stunning. Celestine and Laurel have them taking pictures like they are going to prom. Annalise stares at her wife. "Baby, we are one good looking ass married couple." Tegan laughs and kisses Annalise. She loves how silly her wife is. But they do look good.

Annalise drives. Their first stop is dinner. Eve made reservations at Havana 1957. A traditional Cuban restaurant. Everything on the menu looks good. They all get a different dish so they can share. They eat and have a few mojitos. The restaurant has a live band which provides a lively ambiance. "Who could have imagined this? Us? I love it! I love all you ladies." Vanessa says and the other ladies nod in agreement. Eve gives her wife a kiss. "This isn't it. Our night isn't over." Annalise says. They pay their bill and leave a hefty tip. Then they leave for their next destination.

They pull up to a club and Annalise and Eve look at their wives. Their smiles are beaming. The two women love to dance so Eve and Annalise couldn't bring them to Miami and not find the best salsa spot. Salsa Mia is a festive nightspot with a live band and a bar. Eve and Annalise grab a table, but their wives go straight to the dancefloor. Eve likes to dance too but she doesn't mind sitting with her friend watching their wives spin each other around on the dancefloor. "Damn, we're lucky." Eve says and Annalise's smile is all the agreement she needs. They order drinks for the four of them. Hoping their wives will eventually come off the dancefloor. Their eyes grow wide when their wives start dancing with two guys. "Should we be jealous?" Annalise asks and her and Eve laugh. They aren't jealous but they don't take their eyes off their wives and the two gentlemen.

Tegan and Vanessa finally come to the table. They are tired. They are happy their wives already ordered drinks for them. "T, I love the way you move girl." Tegan smiles. "V, I was just trying to keep up with you." Tegan looks at Annalise and Eve. "And why didn't you two come rescue us from those men?" She asks. Annalise shrugs and says, "Looks like y'all were having fun to us." Her and Eve laugh, and Tegan rolls her eyes at them. They drink and listen to the music. But Tegan and Vanessa are ready to get back on the dancefloor. They pull their wives up and they all dance the night away.

The boys are having the time of their lives with their Uncle Theo. He spoils them. They played laser tag and rode bumper cars. Now they are getting a quick bite to eat before they head to the house. Annalise had told her brother not to keep them out too long so he's trying to get them back before the women get back. Celestine, Laurel, Christopher, and Bella are already in bed. So, when the boys get to the house Thelonious tells them to keep the noise down.

Tegan, Vanessa, Eve and Annalise are all worn out and their feet hurt. Everyone except Annalise is a little tipsy. She didn't drink as much as they did. So, they leave the club and go to the house. Eve and Vanessa making out in the back seat. Tegan staring at her incredible wife. "Tonight, was perfect babe. Thanks to you and Eve for putting this together. You know salsa does something to me." Annalise smirks at her wife's comment and Vanessa and Eve pretend not to hear it. They make it to the house and check in on the kids. Bella is asleep cuddled up next to Celestine, so they leave her in there. The boys are up playing the Xbox. Angel runs over and hugs his moms. Then tells them all about the bumper cars and laser tag. "Uncle Theo is the best. We had so much fun." Annalise and Tegan are happy he had fun, but they are tired. They kiss the boys good night and tell them not to stay up too late. They go to their room and then get straight in the shower.

Tegan wasn't lying when she said salsa does something to her. She can't keep her hands off her wife. They are making out in the shower. A little clumsily because the drinks have Tegan a little buzzed. "Baby, let's take this to the bed. We're going to hurt ourselves in here." Annalise says as she turns the shower off. Tegan makes sure their bedroom door is locked then pulls her wife down on the bed. Annalise laughs when Tegan yawns. Tegan apologizes but Annalise tells her not to and to just relax. She goes straight between her wife's legs and suddenly Tegan isn't so tired anymore. Well, she is but her bottom half is wide awake. Annalise makes her feel. Tegan grips the sheets on the bed and lets out a low moan. Remembering they are not alone in this great big house. She tries to stay quiet. "I love you so much, Annalise." Annalise is too busy to respond but the way she's making her wife moan let's her know that Tegan knows she loves her too. Tegan has an orgasm that leaves her body shaking. Annalise kisses her way up her wife and lays next to her. Tegan turns on her side, lays in her wife's arms, then throws a leg across her wife's body. They kiss and then fall asleep.

For the rest of the trip they all enjoy time with each other. They have a party out on the patio. Uncle Theo is on the grill and you can't tell him he doesn't make the best BBQ ever. "Sis, I still got it." Is all he keeps telling Annalise. She agrees. Her brother is usually all about eating but he loves barbecuing. The boys are having fun in the pool. Christopher is chasing Bella around the yard. "We may not be perfect people, but this is our perfect family." Tegan whispers to her wife.

Annalise keeps her promise to her son, and they take another trip to the beach. Annalise and Celestine actually get in the water this time. The beach isn’t too crowded. The water feels amazing and the sand between their toes makes it feel like paradise. Annalise can tell everyone is getting sad because the trip is almost over. So, they spend their last night at the villa playing games, talking, laughing, and just enjoying being with each other. A lot has happened this week and they want to cherish it.

The boys take turns entertaining their family with jokes. It’s their contribution to family fun night in.

**Angel: Why did the tomato blush? _Because it saw the salad dressing._**

**Trey: Why didn't the duck pay for the lip balm? _He wanted to put it on his bill._**

**Daniel: What do you call an alligator in a vest? _An investigator!_**

**Angel: What did the frog order at McDonald's? _French flies and Diet Croak._**

**Trey: Why didn’t the teddy bear eat dessert? _Because he was stuffed._**

**Daniel: How do you make a tissue dance? _Put a little boogie in it._**

**Angel: What does a vampire take for a sore throat? _Coffin drops._**

**Trey: What do you call cheese that doesn't belong to you? _Nacho cheese!_**

**Daniel: Why did the boy throw a clock out the window? _To see time fly._**

The jokes aren't even that funny, but everyone is in tears. They are intoxicated by their love for one another and the joy they all bring each other. Even Uncle Theo gets in on the jokes.

**Thelonious: Why don't scientists trust atoms? _Because they make up everything._**

**Thelonious: Did you hear about the race between the lettuce and the tomato? _The lettuce was ahead but the tomato was trying to catch up._**

The boys are cracking up. They think everything their Uncle Theo says is funny. It usually is. "He was definitely the class clown in school." Celestine says. Annalise looks at Angel. "Don't be like your uncle. He was always getting in trouble." Thelonious tells the boys not to listen to his crazy sisters and then he tells his last joke.

**Thelonious: Why was 6 afraid of 7?**

Everyone blurts out, _**"Because 7, 8 (ate), 9"**_ at the same time. They are really crying laughing now. That's one of the oldest jokes ever. They even do karaoke, but everyone quits when they find out Tegan can really sing. They sound awful which makes it fun, but Tegan has a voice like an angel. So, they just let her sing the night away and she doesn't mind.

Now it's time for everyone to go home. The boys are sulking. They aren't sad about going home, they just wish everyone was going to Philly. Angel tells his Uncle Theo and T-Stine to visit soon. He asks Laurel, Eve, and Vanessa if he can take Bella and Christopher home with him. They laugh and promise to see him again before the summer is over.

Everyone is gone except the Price clan. Their flight isn't until later. Their goodbyes were filled with tears. This week has been perfect. "Best vacation ever!" The boys are running through the house yelling. Tegan and Annalise just sit on the sofa laughing at them. They can't wait to get home. They are two worn out moms, but this has definitely been their best trip ever.

They are finally back in Philly. They drop Trey and Daniel off at their houses. Then they head home. Angel is in the back seat asleep. All the boys went to sleep as soon as they pulled off from airport. Tegan and Annalise are eager to get home to their bed too. They heard from everyone else and they all made it home safely.

They pull into the garage and Tegan wakes up Angel. "We're home. Get up sleepy head." She says as she gives him a gentle shake. He wakes up and stretches. It's late so they put him straight to bed. He falls asleep in no time. Tegan and Annalise take a shower then get into bed. Annalise turns the TV on to catch the latest news while Tegan is checking e-mails on her laptop. Their work never seems to end. Taking a week off only means double the trouble when they return. Annalise is trying to avoid opening her e-mails just a little longer.

"Babe, I don't want to go back to work." Tegan says and sighs. "Quit! I'll take care of you and our son." Annalise says while still watching the news. Tegan doesn't know if she's serious, but she'll never quit her job. She does believe that her wife will always take care of her and their son. Annalise finally turns her attention from the TV to her wife. "Let's go to bed." She turns the TV off and Tegan puts her laptop away. "Where's our next destination going to be?" Annalise asks as Tegan gets comfortable in her arms. "I don't know. But I want to travel the world with you and our son." Annalise smiles. "Well, that's exactly what we'll do. We work hard and we deserve it all. I love you, T and I'm thankful for our life together."

"It'll only get better." Tegan whispers. Her breathing is getting shallow. They are both falling asleep. Annalise holds her wife tighter and they drift off to dreamland.


	18. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Price women team up in court and at home. Their client and son are giving them the blues.

Tegan is sitting in her office. She's tired and stressed. This trial is kicking her butt and her once happy home hasn't been so happy lately. She closes her eyes for a moment. Just trying to relax. But her mind drifts back to the day things took a turn. The day she met her and Annalise's client. The client who has worked her last nerve, but she has to defend him anyway.

**_It's early. Too early. Still dark outside but the full moon is shining bright. Annalise's eyes are barely open, and Tegan is staring into her cup of coffee. Head ready to hit the table. The ladies have a very important meeting with a potential new client. His only available time to meet today is 7 a.m. So, they have to drop Angel off at Trey's house and get to C &G. It's the earliest they'll ever walk through those glass doors. They've worked on cases together before but this one is different. The case is so crazy even they are having a hard time figuring things out. But they hope the meeting with the client will better explain things._ **

**_Angel walks in the kitchen. He's just as sleepy as his moms. Annalise literally had to drag him out the bed. They don't trust him to stay home and get up on time to catch the bus for school. "No breakfast?" He asks. They both look up at him and he walks to the cabinet and grabs a bowl. They didn't answer him but the looks on their faces told him he better eat some cereal. He fixes a big bowl of Froot Loops and then sits at the table with them. They are all quiet. "I would have got up." He says with a mouth full of cereal. "You barely make it to the bus stop on time when we're here to get you up. And don't talk with food in your mouth." Tegan says dryly and he sees her look at the milk he accidentally spit out while talking. He can tell she's not in the mood for his shenanigans and his Ma is just quiet. So, he finishes his cereal and goes to get his backpack._ **

**_Annalise gets up from the table and tells Tegan, "Let's go. I don't want to be late." Tegan rolls her eyes. If they are ever late for anything it's usually Annalise's fault. Tegan yells for Angel to hurry up. The ride to Trey's house is as quiet as it was at the kitchen table. Angel wonders what's wrong. He knows his Ma isn't an early riser, neither is he, but he's never seen his moms act this way. "Are they mad at each other? Are they mad at me? Are they mad at each other because of me?" He thinks to himself. They get to Trey's house and he kisses them both goodbye and tells them to have a great day. Trey is already outside waiting on him. Trey waves at Tegan and Annalise and they wave back then Annalise pulls off. "They are acting so strange." Angel tells his friend. Trey shrugs and says, "Their adults. They are strange." The boys start laughing. "Can I get a quick nap in before the bus comes?" Trey shakes his head. "See, this is exactly why you are here. Your moms knew you wouldn't do right. But let's play a little NBA 2K since we're already dress for school. I need to dunk on you really quick."_ **

**_Besides security and the cleaning staff, Tegan and Annalise are the only ones at C &G. Tegan is in her office and Annalise goes to her office to get a file she needs for their meeting. "Good Morning, Boss Lady." Tegan hears in a very chipper voice. She looks up and smiles at her bright-eyed assistant. "Danielle, I told you that you didn't have to come in this early."_ **

**_"If you're here, I'm here. Can I make you some coffee?" Tegan nods her head. She made coffee at home but was too tired to drink it. Now she's paying for it because she can barely keep her eyes open. Annalise passes Danielle's desk and gives the young lady a sweet smile. "Good Morning, Mrs. Price." She says and Annalise laughs. She's told Danielle over and over to call her Annalise, but the young woman enjoys calling her Mrs. Price. Danielle tells her she'll bring her a cup of coffee too._ **

**_Annalise walks in Tegan's office and chuckles because her wife is dozing off. "It's not funny, babe. We can't keep working late and then getting up early. Especially not this early." Tegan whines. She sounds so much like their son when she's exhausted. Everything comes out in her whiny baby voice._ **

**_Danielle brings in two cups of coffee. "Thank you so much, Danielle. For the coffee and for coming in early. The client should be here soon." Tegan says. Danielle knows her boss and Annalise worked late last night. She tried to stay and help but Tegan sent her home. So, she understands how tired they are. That's why she came in early. To help as much as possible. She goes back to her desk and security calls to say that the client is there. Danielle goes to meet him._ **

**_"I love you, T. I don't think I told you that this morning or last night." Annalise says and her wife's smile is huge. "I love you more babe. Now let's tag team this case like nobody else can." Tegan sees Danielle coming back with their client. She stands up to greet him. Danielle introduces Mr. Dunlap to Tegan, and they shake hands. Annalise stands up from the chair and finally looks up. "Richard." She says. "Annalise Harkness. Give me a hug." The dark-skinned man pulls her into a tight embrace._ **

**_"I take it you two already know each other." Tegan says with an eyebrow raised. Annalise pulls away from the handsome gentleman. "We went to school together." Mr. Dunlap says with a grin. "I loved me some Annalise Harkness, but she was not interested." He laughs and Tegan gives her wife a look. "So, it's Price now? And her last name is Price too? Did you marry her brother?" He asks Annalise who is very quiet. "No. She married me." Tegan says cockily. The man is shocked. "Sorry about the assumption. I didn't know." He smiles at Tegan._ **

**_"Have a seat and let's get down to business." Tegan tells the man. He sits next to Annalise. "Tell us about what happened and what you need from us." Annalise says. He turns and faces her. Tegan doesn't like that. She senses that her wife and this man were more than schoolmates._ **

**_Mr. Dunlap is out on bail. He's being accused of murdering his wife. He tells them that he's innocent and the police have no evidence against him. They arrested him because the neighbor said that she heard the man and his wife arguing earlier the day his wife was found stabbed. "They have no other suspects. We did argue, but not enough for me to want her dead. Not enough for me to kill her." He says. "Annalise you know me. I could never do something like this." He puts his hand on her arm._ **

**_Annalise doesn't look at her wife, but she knows Tegan is ready to slap this man. She moves her arm and says, "I knew you. And the police have to have more than just a statement from a neighbor to have arrested you." He won't stop staring at her. "And I see you want to file a civil suit." Tegan says trying to turn his attention from her wife. He finally turns away from Annalise and looks at Tegan. "Yes, my wife was still alive. They let my wife die at that hospital so they could pin this on me." Tegan tries not to roll her eyes. The man sounds crazy. "Why would they do that, Mr. Dunlap?" Tegan asks. He turns back towards Annalise and asks, "Are you going to help me or not?" Tegan holds her tongue. He's being rude and acting as if she isn't important. His only focus is Annalise._ **

**_Annalise doesn't sugarcoat anything. She explains to him how crazy his story sounds but tells him that her and her wife will discuss it. She already knows they are taking the case because their bosses at C &G want them to. Her old friend Mr. Dunlap is a very wealthy man. He tells her he has to leave and asks her to get back to him as soon as possible. Tegan calls for Danielle to walk him out._ **

**_Tegan looks over at Annalise. "So, you and Richard?" Tegan says and Annalise rolls her eyes. "If that wasn't the vibe of exes then I don't know what is."_ **

**_"He was a beard." Annalise blurts out without looking up at her wife. "Care to elaborate." Tegan says. She walks around and sits on her desk in front of her wife. Danielle is staring. She's hoping they kiss or something. The girl has it bad for the Price's. "I gave him a little time when me and Eve were involved. I didn't want people knowing about me and her, so I paraded him around." She says it like she's ashamed by it. "So, he never knew about Eve? Because he was definitely shocked that you married a woman."_ **

**_"Nobody knew but me and Eve. She was openly gay, but everyone just thought we were best friends. She didn't like it that way. But I needed it that way." Tegan lifts her wife's head up. "It's okay, babe. You weren't ready. Everyone isn't as carefree and open when it comes to their sexuality." She kisses her wife. Danielle is still watching them from her desk. Moments like this is when she loves all the glass at C &G. She thinks the two women have forgotten where they are, and she is grateful. They are never this intimate at work. Tegan breaks their kiss then notices Danielle staring. "I think we have a one-woman audience." Tegan says and her and Annalise look at Danielle. They smile at her and her stomach flutters. Her cheeks are red, and she looks back at her computer. "I'm never leaving you alone with her." Annalise says playfully. “I think I’m good. Seems like she wants the both of us, not just me.” Tegan says and they laugh._ **

**_Tegan goes back to her chair. "Is he capable of this Annalise? The man seems a little off. His wife just died and he's not even a little bit distraught. He's too busy trying to flirt with my wife." Annalise laughs. "He was not flirting with me and I don't know. I haven't seen that man in twenty plus years. He may be capable of anything. He's still hot though." Tegan throws a pen at her. "Don't get hurt, Annalise. We have to meet with him again. The civil suit would be separate from criminal proceedings, but I couldn't tell if he was serious about the hospital letting his wife die. C &G is definitely about to make us work for our money with this quack job." Annalise shakes her head. She doesn't know if Tegan really thinks Richard is crazy or if she's jealous because he's someone from Annalise's past._ **

**_They spend all day trying to figure the case out and the path they want to take to win it. If it's even winnable. They find out that Richard didn't tell them the whole story. The knife was found, and his prints are the only ones on it. He also didn't mention that his wife had filed for divorce. Tegan doesn't like being lied to by clients and neither does Annalise. But their bosses brought this case to them, so they have to take it. It’s late so the two women pack up to leave. They sent Danielle home hours ago, even though she tried to fight against it. She doesn’t mind staying late with them._ **

**_They pick their son up from Trey's house and then head home. "Are you two okay?" Angel asks. Tegan turns around to look at him. " Why did you ask that?" He shrugs. She tells him he can talk to them about anything. "It's just that you two weren't talking this morning and now it's quiet again." Tegan apologizes to her son. "Angel, we're fine. I promise. We were just tired. We're still tired. But I'm sorry we made you worry and I'm sorry if I was a little short with you this morning. We've been working long hours and it's not fair to you." They get home and the ladies take a shower while their son takes his bath. They are tired but Annalise gets a book to read to her son. Tegan lays in bed with him as Annalise reads. He laughs when he hears his Madre snore. "Don't hold it against her. Today was stressful." Annalise tells her son. She keeps reading but stops when he interrupts her. "Ma, are y'all going to make it to my game tomorrow?" He doesn't even need an answer when he sees the look on her face. He sighs and she starts to apologize but he turns away and mumbles, "Trey's mom comes to everything." Annalise doesn't care for his attitude, but she knows they have missed out on a lot lately. Trey's mom always takes videos and pictures for them but it's not the same. Angel wants them present in the flesh. Trey's mom doesn't work while her and her wife sometimes work too much._ **

**_Annalise wakes Tegan up. She gets up and turns to kiss her son goodnight, but his face is under the covers. Annalise pulls her out of the room. "Is he mad because I fell asleep?" Tegan asks. "No. Because we're going to miss another game." They feel bad about not being there for Angel as much as he wants them to be. But they have to work and sometimes work keeps them busier than they want to be. They've explained this to him, but the more activities they miss, the worse their son's attitude gets._ **

**_Annalise's phone rings. She doesn't know the number. She answers anyway. "Annalise, it's Richard." Tegan looks at her. "Richard it's late and how did you get my number?" Tegan is not happy, and Annalise knows it. She wishes she hadn't put the phone on speaker. "Someone from C &G gave me your number. I also have your wife's number. I was calling to see if you were taking my case." She sighs. "This could have waited until tomorrow. Yes, we're taking your case, but you have to stop lying to us. We found out a lot that you left out. So, get ready to spill your guts tomorrow. That's the only way we can keep you out of prison. But we'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night." She says and is about to hang up when she hears, "Annalise, it was good to see you today. It's been too long." Tegan waits on her wife's response. "We'll see you tomorrow, Richard." She hangs up._ **

**_"It was good to see you today." Tegan mimics Richard while making a face that makes her wife laugh. "He's a client, T. Be nice." Tegan rolls her eyes and gets into bed. "A crazy client. I really think we might be trying to get a murderer off. But that's a topic for tomorrow. What are we going to do about our son? I know he's mad, but we make it to as many activities as we can. Even if we have to take turns. It's just that these last few cases have had us teamed up so we both miss out." Annalise yawns. "Can that be a topic for tomorrow too?" She asks. All she wants to do is sleep and that's what they do._ **

Tegan hears a knock at her door, and it knocks her out of her thoughts. It's Annalise. "Look who learned to knock." Tegan says and her wife rolls her eyes. "Don't start, T. Don't we have enough to deal with." Their morning didn't start off so good. Their alarm didn't go off. Angel missed the bus. He was late. They were late. And to make matters worse, they are not on the same page about the trial.

Annalise takes a seat. "Baby, I know you don't like Richard, but he's our client. C&G partnered us up because they know we'll win. But not if we keep fighting each other on everything. We are always better together." Tegan knows Annalise is right. She's frustrated because their son is acting out, Mr. Dunlap is on trial for murder, but he flirts with her wife every chance he gets, and she hates that they may be getting a man off who really killed his wife. Tegan isn't used to this like Annalise is. Her wife has gotten plenty of guilty clients off and she's even covered up multiple murders. Tegan had no problem working her wife's case, but Annalise never killed anyone. 

The trial will be over soon and and even though they haven't been on the same page, it looks like they are going to win. "Let's go home. We need to have a talk with our son." Tegan says. Annalise walks over and gives her wife a kiss. As busy as C&G has kept them lately, they don't care about showing a little affection at work and Danielle appreciates it. Annalise and Tegan walk out of the office holding hands. "Good night to my favorite couple." Danielle says with a big grin on her face. She can't hide her admiration for them. She just hopes that admiration is all they think it is. Because she has a major girl crush on them both. They tell her good night and Tegan tells her to head home too. "It's late. I'm sure the hubby is expecting you." She winks at Danielle and they all leave.

They get home and their son hasn't made it there yet. He had to stay after school for a class project and Trey's mom is dropping him off. They go take a shower and then Annalise gets dinner ready. Tegan wants spaghetti, so her wife will cook her spaghetti. They are in the kitchen talking and laughing when Angel walks in. He looks tired. "Hey son. Dinner will be ready soon." Annalise says. He mumbles a low ok. "So, we don't get a hello young man?" Tegan says. "Hey." He huffs out and Tegan is ready to fuss but she doesn't. "Go put your things up and wash up for dinner." Tegan looks at Annalise, "You better get him." She says. Annalise shakes her head and finishes dinner.

Tegan calls for Angel to come eat. He comes and sits at the table. "Do you want juice?" Annalise asks. He nods his head. "Use your words, Angel." Tegan says and he gets up to fix his own juice. But Annalise tells him to go sit down. "I know we've been busy, but this attitude has to go." He rolls his eyes and Tegan is ready to snatch him. "Talk to us, son." Annalise says trying to stay calm and be patient. But he's starting to push her buttons the wrong way. "I'm not hungry." He says and tries to walk out the kitchen.

"Angel!" They shout his name at the same time. "Don't you ever walk away from us like that." Annalise says as he turns around. Tegan is usually the strict one, but Angel has crossed the line. "Get over here and look at me." He walks towards his Ma with his head down. He doesn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. "Go to your room, Angel." Tegan says. "No. He has to explain his attitude." Annalise tells her wife. Tegan tells him again to go to his room. He leaves and Annalise isn't happy with her son or wife. "So, that's how we handle things now? We're supposed to be a unit, T."

Tegan gets up and grabs her wife's hands. "Babe, I'm supposed to be the mean mom. Seeing you that way just now didn't make me feel good, so I know he feels bad. Let's just breathe. This isn't over. I just wanted you to gather yourself. And for him to get his mind right. He doesn't need both of us going off on him. He'll be back." Annalise smiles and kisses Tegan. She can't believe her wife is the calm one right now. She takes a seat. She's hungry and their food is getting cold. They are eating when Angel comes back into the dining room. Annalise gets up and puts his food in the microwave. He sits down. He starts to apologize but Tegan tells him to eat first.

"Can I get more?" He asks and his moms laugh. "Do you deserve more?" Annalise asks. He puts his head down. "I'm kidding. Fix it and then we'll talk." They have a long talk. He expresses to them that he misses them. He's getting older but he doesn't want their relationship to change. He loves being a mama's boy. They explain to him that sometimes it's going to be like this, but he can't shut down on them. He has to cut them some slack. They have a very demanding job and they are probably going to continue to miss games and events, but that doesn't take away from how much they love him.

They finish dinner and Angel grabs a book from the shelf. "Will you read to me, Ma?" She smiles at her son. The three of them cuddle up together on the sofa and she reads. This is what he missed. He's sad that they can't be at every activity he's involved in, but he understands. But this, the three of them in their little bubble, he never wants it to end. It's getting late and he has school and they are trying to wrap up this crazy trial, so they go to bed. Annalise and Tegan feel much better after their talk with Angel. But still exhausted, they fall asleep right away. No kissing. No making out. Just snuggling and sleep.

After about a week the trial is over. The jury finds Mr. Dunlap not guilty. The Price wives do it again. They are the best team in the law business. Mr. Dunlap is thanking the women, well thanking Annalise. He asks her about his wrongful death suit, and she looks at her wife. Tegan walks up to him and whispers, "You just got away with murder, don't push it. And if you come near my wife again, you're going to wish you were in jail." The man can only smile. The little lady has balls. He thanks them both again then leaves. "I can't wait to get you home, Mrs. Price." Annalise says. She is so turned on. Winning the case, seeing her wife be the boss that she is, makes her pussy tingle and juices start to flow. "Let's go home." She says but they are stopped by one of their bosses who showed up for the final days of the trial and is very impressed. "Job well done, ladies." The tall dark-haired man tells them. He shakes their hands and asks if they would like to be treated to a late lunch. But the women have other plans. "Since this wrapped up early, we were thinking about getting home before our son does. This case has kept us from him." Annalise says and the man nods and gives them both a warm smile.

They go home and celebrate their win together. "We don't have much time. Let's make the most of it." Tegan says while already hiking her skirt up. They make it to their room and Tegan takes her panties off and lays on the bed. Annalise laughs at how eager her wife is. She moves forward, drops to her knees, and without hesitation, buries her face into her wife's widespread pussy. "Yes babe! Make me feel. Show me how proud you are of me." Tegan exclaims. Annalise runs her tongue along the entire length of Tegan's engorged slit, lapping up all the goodness that pours from her wife. She sucks her salty, sweet juice into her mouth. She pushes her tongue in and wiggles it around. Tegan moans. Tegan's scent is heavenly, and the taste of her pussy almost makes Annalise climax. Tegan starts to buck her hips and pounds her juicy pussy against Annalise's probing mouth. She comes and her orgasm has her body shaking uncontrollably. Watching her wife's juices flow out makes Annalise come in her own panties.

Annalise stands up and removes her soaking wet panties then climbs into the bed. Tegan catches her breath and moves over to her wife. She goes straight for Annalise's center. She licks her pussy from the bottom to the top over and over, flicking her clit at the end of each stroke. She feverishly licks all of the nectar that she can as she probes her wife's tight hole. Annalise's swollen pussy lips glisten with her sexual secretions. Tegan twists two fingers together and carefully slides them into her wife's steaming hole. She slowly moves them in and out, her wrist rotating with each thrust. Annalise grunts then manages to say, "Oh shit, baby. That feels so good. Don't stop." Tegan strokes her pussy faster and harder. Annalise comes all over her hand. Tegan's fingers coated with her thick juices. She removes them from her wife's center then places them in my mouth. Savoring the taste. They are spent. Worn out and their breathing is rapid. They lay there for a while. Quiet. Listening to each other breathe. "Let's go clean up. We have somewhere to be." Tegan says and kisses her wife.

They walk into the gym and take a look around. They spot Trey's mom and dad and Daniel's mom, so they go have a seat with them in the bleachers. "Let's go Bobcats. Let's go Bobcats." The fans chant. Cheering their team on. Angel scores and is surprised when he hears, "That's my baby." He looks towards the bleachers and smiles when he sees his moms there standing up and cheering him on. He's a great player but he really turns his game up. The game ends and his team wins. He celebrates in the locker room with his teammates but then quickly gathers his things and runs back into the gym. "I thought you two couldn't make it." He says as he hugs his Ma and his Madre. "Son, you are so sweaty." Tegan says but she doesn't end their hug. "13 points, 6 rebounds, and 7 assists. That's my boy." Annalise praises her son for playing hard and getting the win.

He finally lets them go. "What are you two doing here?" He asks. His smile beaming. "Your moms kicked butt and got out of court early." Tegan says. He's so delighted. Trey and Daniel run over and give the ladies a hug too. "Pizza and ice cream?" Annalise asks looking at the boys. "So, Trey and Daniel can spend the night?" Angel asks and looks at all the parents. Then everyone looks for an answer from Tegan and Annalise. Tegan shakes her head then says yes. The boys are hype. Trey and Daniel kiss their parents bye and they leave. They stop and pick up pizza from Mario's. It's the boys favorite pizza spot. And Tegan says they already have ice cream in the freezer.

They make it to the house and the boys go straight to Angel's room and start playing the game. Tegan yells for them to start taking a bath. "You boys are sweaty and all three of you stink." She hears them laughing. "Bro, she just said we stink." Daniel says and giggles. He tells Angel to get his clothes that he left last time then he goes to take a bath. Once they are all bathed and dressed, they meet up in the kitchen to eat pizza. The boys talking about the game and how good they were. Annalise and Tegan just sit there smiling at them. Their house hasn't been filled with this much noise and laughter in months.

They eat their pizza and then Tegan fixes them ice cream. They all like different flavors and Tegan keeps each flavor they like stocked in the freezer. She loves her boys. All three of them. They take their bowls and go to Angel's room. Angel hangs back in the kitchen with his moms. "Something wrong, son?" Annalise asks. "Congratulations on winning the case." He tells them. They give him a big smile. He kisses them both on the cheek. "It felt so good hearing you two scream my name today. It's usually embarrassing." He says and they laugh. Annalise wraps her wife and son in a hug. They stand that way for a minute then he grabs his bowl and runs off.

Tegan and Annalise clean up the kitchen and then go to their room to relax. "We did it, baby. We won the case and made it to our son's basketball game. His smile made my heart swell." Annalise says. They can hear the boys arguing and Tegan shakes her head. "It's your turn." She says and Annalise laughs. "And why is it my turn, Mrs. Price?" They hear a loud thump and they both go to check it out. "If I see blood or tears all three of you are in trouble." Tegan yells as she walks down the hall to Angel's room. They are quiet when her and Annalise get there. "What's going on?" She asks. They all start talking at once. All Tegan understands is that one of them cheated. And the other two are mad about it. She makes them apologize to each other then she tells them if they can't play nice they can go to bed. They apologize and then do their little crazy secret handshakes.

Tegan and Annalise are standing in the hallway listening at Angel's door. They just want to make sure everything is ok between the boys. "Maybe we need a handshake to use after our fights." Annalise says. "Babe, we use sex. We don't need a damn handshake." They laugh. They walk down the hall and Tegan stops in the kitchen and fixes a glass of gin. She lifts the vodka bottle up towards her wife, but Annalise shakes her head no. They go chill on the sofa and watch TV.

It's been a rough few months, but days like today are what defines their family. Things are always better when they stick together. The women fall asleep on the sofa. Angel comes out of his room for a glass of water. He stops and smiles as he sees his Madre wrapped tightly in his Ma's arms. He places a blanket over them, gives them both a kiss goodnight, turns the TV off and goes back to his room after getting his water from the kitchen.


	19. Celebrate Good Times (13 on the 13th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Price's celebrate their son becoming a teenager.

It's Friday the 13th but that's not what makes today special. Their alarm is going off. It's been going off for a while. Annalise is stirring in her sleep. Her mind knows it's time to get up, but her body has a different agenda. The noise of the alarm is getting on her nerves. She's wondering where Tegan is then she hears her wife singing, "Celebrate good times, come on! Let’s celebrate.” Annalise groans. It’s too early and her wife is too cheerful. Annalise still hasn't opened her eyes and Tegan sounds like she's wide awake. Annalise mutters, "Baby, why didn't you turn the alarm off?" Tegan giggles. "I tried to wake you up twice. I knew the alarm would eventually get you up. Aren't you excited? Babe, we have a teenager." Annalise puts the pillow over her head. "I love you, T. But if you don’t start letting me get more sleep, I might have to look up a divorce lawyer.” She laughs. “Him getting older means I'm getting older. What is there to be excited about?" Says a grumpy Annalise. Tegan takes the pillow from over her head and hits her with it. "I need a better attitude from you before we wake Angel up. And you could never divorce me. It’s until death do us part, babe." Tegan tells her wife. Annalise rolls over and bites her on the leg. "Really Annalise? You're always talking about how old you are, but you act like a kid." Tegan rubs her leg where her wife bit her. Annalise kisses it and apologizes. Tegan isn't really mad because it didn't hurt, but Annalise doesn't need to know that. She’ll use it against her later to get her way.

It's Angel's 13th birthday and he's still a spoiled mama's boy. The ladies love it. They love him. "Our sweet boy is growing up. All I know is those fast-tailed girls at his school better stay away from him." Tegan says. Annalise gives Tegan a look like she knows something that her wife doesn't. "Tell me." Tegan says. Annalise shakes her head. "Nothing to tell. I just think we have to worry more about him chasing girls then them chasing him. The three musketeers are always talking about girls these days.” Annalise says referencing to Angel, Trey, and Daniel. “They think I don't be listening. But I don't miss a word. They stick together like glue. And are always up to something." Tegan sighs. "I'm not ready for him to grow up." Annalise sits up and looks at her wife. "Baby, you were just so excited about him being a teenager. You can't stop him from growing up. We have to just trust that he'll make good decisions and stay our sweet Angel. Now, are you cooking breakfast? I'm hungry and I know your son will be too." Tegan rolls her eyes. She really dislikes her wife sometimes. But she gets up and goes to get breakfast started. Annalise goes to the bathroom to wash up.

Tegan makes pancakes, bacon, and eggs. One of her son's favorite meals. Her wife loves pancakes too. She always tries to get them not to use so much syrup, but it's a losing battle. Their sweet tooth can't be contained. She wants them to eat healthier and not snack so much, but she caves every time she makes a grocery run. The buggy is always filled with their favorite junk. That's why Tegan makes sure they all visit the dentist regularly. Annalise walks in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. The smell of bacon makes her happy. She sneaks a piece of bacon and Tegan pops her with the spatula. "Don't be so mean." Annalise says. She walks up behind Tegan and wraps her arms around her waist. She whispers, "I love you, Mrs. Price. Need help?" Tegan shakes her head no and then Annalise kisses her on the neck. Tegan lets out a low moan. “If you had got up earlier, we could have made something happen.” Tegan teases. Annalise kisses her wife’s neck again. They hear a loud sigh behind them. "Even on my birthday." Angel groans. The women laugh and then start singing happy birthday to their son. They walk over to him and cover his face in birthday kisses. He's laughing and trying to escape them. "That's enough." He yells while still laughing and struggling to get away. He loves his moms, but they do the most sometimes. They finally let him go and he acts like he's wiping all their kisses off. He secretly loves how they dote all on him. But he’s a teenager now so he can’t let it show. 

Tegan goes back to the stove then asks, "How does it feel to be another year older, son?" Angel sits down at the table. "How about you let me get two of those pancakes and I'll tell you." He says. She rolls her eyes and starts to fix him a plate. They all sit at the table talking, laughing, eating. "Thanks for letting me drive yesterday, Ma." Tegan gives her wife a disapproving look. "It was only in a parking lot, T. Calm down." Angel is grinning and Annalise pops him on the arm. He's getting her in trouble with her wife. "That's supposed to be our secret." She says. "He's actually a really good driver." Tegan doesn't want to hear that. "He's twelve, Annalise. He shouldn't be driving." Angel corrects his Madre. "I'm thirteen now." Tegan sighs. "Yesterday you were twelve and thirteen is still too young to be driving little boy."

"Madre, I'm a man." Angel says. Tegan and Annalise burst into laughter. "Well man, I need you to start paying some bills." His Madre says. He shakes his head and finishes his food. "Do I have to go to school today?" He asks and Annalise tells him if they have to go to work, he has to go to school. "But it's my birthday." He protests. "Go get dressed!" His moms say in unison. "Awww man!" He pouts and stumps his way out of the kitchen. Annalise pulls her wife's chair closer to her. "Give me a kiss before the little hater returns." Tegan laughs. She gives Annalise a peck on the lips then says, "No more driving for him. You're making him grow up too fast, Annalise." Annalise shakes her head. Tegan wants Angel to stay a kid forever. "No promises, baby. He's really good. And he likes it. He'll be driving us around soon. He's growing up. Didn't you notice we didn't have to wake him up this morning?" Tegan exhales sharply. She's proud of the young man her son is becoming but she wants time to slow down.

Annalise cleans the kitchen up since Tegan cooked. They go to get ready for work. "Baby, do you want another kid?" Annalise asks. Tegan looks shocked. That came out of nowhere. "Why are you asking that?" Annalise sits on the bed and pulls Tegan down beside her. "You brought up adopting again a while back and I'm just curious to know if that was a serious thought. You know I always want what you want. Whatever makes you happy." Tegan smiles at Annalise. "Babe, that was just a moment. My hope is that all the foster kids in the world find their perfect home, but we have our hands full with the one we have right down the hall. I love our son. He's the best thing that ever happened to us. But our time is already spread thin. I appreciate you thinking about it though. I love you so much." Tegan gets up and pushes her wife down so she's laying on the bed. "How about a quickie before work?" Annalise bites her bottom lip. Tegan straddles her and they do things that they are praying their son can't hear. "You're so bad, Mrs. Price." Annalise says. “Only for you.” Tegan whispers as she grinds on her wife. It’s a real quickie. Just a very naughty make-out session. They get up, shower, get dressed, get Angel off to school, and then head off to work.

Tegan has been planning Angel's birthday party for months. All his friends from school are coming. He didn't want anything big, much to her disappointment. She felt like because it was just him, her, Annalise, Trey, and Daniel for his twelfth birthday that his thirteenth should be some grand spectacular event. But Angel is a lot like Annalise. He loves the simpler things in life. Small and intimate not big and flashy. But that won't stop his Madre from going a bit overboard. "Hey Boss Lady." Danielle says. "I have another package for you." She smiles at her boss. Tegan has been getting packages for weeks at the office. Danielle knows it’s all gifts for Angel. "Don't give me that look Danielle. I get it enough from my wife. I promise this is the last one. I think." Tegan and Danielle laugh. Annalise walks in and asks what's so funny. Tegan gives Danielle a look. The young woman knows the look means don't answer. She speaks to Annalise and then goes back to her desk. She's not about to snitch on her boss. But Annalise sees the package beside Tegan's desk and shakes her head. "I'm taking all your credit cards and I'm cutting them up." Annalise says. Tegan gasps. She hopes her wife is kidding but she knows once Annalise sees their new credit card statement, she might really go through with it.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" Annalise asks. Tegan didn't make her participate in the party planning and she appreciates it. "Yes, everything is set. How about your surprise for him?" Annalise smiles and says, "It'll be here right on time." Tegan loves hearing that. They get to work. Hoping to finish up and get out of the office early. Angel's party isn't until tomorrow, but they want to have a small celebration with him tonight. Of course, Trey and Daniel are sleeping over.

At school Angel and his friends are talking about his party. They are excited. His Madre never lets him down, so he knows it is going to be fun. "Happy Birthday Angel! Now settle down everyone." His teacher says. She starts the lesson for the day and Angel and his classmates pull out their books. He's a really good student. It's one of the main reasons his moms don't mind spoiling him. His grades are exceptional, he's an athlete, and he's in most of the clubs his school provides. He's a busy young man just like his moms. Too busy at times which means more running around for Tegan and Annalise. Sometimes they don't know how they get it all done.

The ladies get home before the boys. They get out of their work clothes and into something more comfortable. They stopped at the store before coming home because their son wants to have Taco Night. Annalise gets comfy on the sofa with a book and Tegan lays down with her head in her wife's lap. She's staring up at her wife which causes Annalise to smile. "I can't concentrate on my book with you staring like that." She puts her book down and plays in her wife's hair. "This is the life." Annalise says. "It's my dream come true. You, Angel, even work. Things get hard sometimes, but you and our son always make everything better." Tegan smiles and says, "I love when you get mushy." Just as Annalise is about to kiss her wife, they hear the boys come in the door. "I swear your son has the worse timing." Annalise says and they laugh.

"Hey! What are you two up to?" Angel asks. He lays down on his Madre. "Son, you smell like outside." He laughs. "We ran from the bus stop. I'm a little sweaty." Tegan pushes him off her playfully. "And you decide to lay your sweaty butt on me. How nice of you!" She says sarcastically. Daniel and Trey went straight to the kitchen looking for snacks. They swear they live there. They come into the living room with fruit. Annalise and Tegan can’t believe they went with the healthy choice. The boys sit on the floor in front of the sofa where Tegan and Annalise are. Angel rolls off the sofa and joins them. He turns the TV on, and they watch cartoons. "That's it for our alone time." Tegan whispers to her wife. They watch TV with the boys for a while then get up to go start making tacos. They are surprised when the boys offer to help. Their three little helpers actually end up cooking and Annalise and Tegan just sit and watch.

"That girl does not like you. She doesn't even look your way at school." Angel tells Daniel. Trey backs him up. "I think she has a crush on me." He says. And Daniel pushes Trey. "Get out of here, she's definitely feeling me." Tegan and Annalise can't do anything but shake their heads and laugh. The boys keep them entertained. "I told you, it's your son we have to worry about, not the girls." Annalise says. Tegan runs her hand through her hair. The thought of Angel and girls gives her anxiety.

The boys finish cooking and they fix Annalise and Tegan a plate. "The party isn't cancelled, so why are you three being so nice?" Annalise asks and the boys laugh. "I'm always nice, Mrs. Annalise." Daniel says. She gives him a look like boy please. Tegan and Annalise don't know what their son and his friends are up to, but they're keeping their eyes on them. They eat and then go into the living room to watch a movie. It's Angel's night to pick. He chooses "Avengers: Endgame" and Annalise grabs a book before she sits down. They have watched that movie so many times even she knows everybody's lines by hard. Tegan grabs her laptop to get some work done. Angel shakes his head at them then sits on the floor with his popcorn and juice. The boys are all into the movie like they never saw it before. Tegan is asleep, and Annalise's eyes are burning. She doesn't know if she's sleepy or just tired of reading. "I'm going to take your Madre to bed. Finish the movie and then you three head to bed too. Big day tomorrow." Annalise tells Angel. He gets up and kisses her goodnight. Annalise wakes her wife up and guides her to their bedroom. Tegan gets into bed and falls right back to sleep.

The next day Tegan wakes up early. She lets Annalise and the boys sleep in. She doesn't know what time they went to bed since she fell asleep on them. But she's up and prepared for the day. She has to make sure Angel's party is perfect. She hired a party planner, but she still did most of the planning herself. She's in the backyard making sure everything is set up right. They already set the big birthday lawn sign up in the front yard. Tegan is nervous. She thinks she might have done a little too much. She doesn't want Angel to hate any of it.

Annalise wakes up and goes to look for her wife. She peeps out the door to the backyard and Tegan is pointing and showing everyone where she wants everything. Annalise laughs. She goes in the kitchen and makes coffee and pops a bagel into the toaster. She knows Tegan didn't even try to eat anything. She puts some cream cheese on the bagel, fixes a cup of coffee, and takes it to her wife. "God, I love you." Tegan says when she sees what her wife has. She grabs the bagel, takes two bites, and then downs her coffee. She reaches the dishes back to Annalise and continues to direct people on where to put stuff. Annalise shakes her head and goes back inside. At least she got Tegan to put something on her stomach. She passes by her son's room and the boys are still knocked out. She's positive they didn't go to bed right after the movie. She closes the door back then grabs her book she started last night. She sits on the sofa and reads.

Everything is all set up. The party planner and her staff have left. Tegan plops down on the sofa beside her wife. "You're tired already?" Annalise asks. "We're about to have over twenty teens in our backyard. You can't be tired." Tegan sighs. "Only for my Angel." She says. Annalise puts her book down and tells her wife to put her feet up. She gives her a foot massage. Tegan appreciates it. She appreciates her wife. "I love you, Annalise." Annalise smiles. "Why? Because I have your stinky feet in my hands." Tegan pops her. "I love you because you're you and my feet don’t stink." She moans. Annalise hits all the right spots with this foot massage. "I'm next." Angel says and laughs. "Boy, I wouldn't touch your little nasty feet even if I had gloves on." Annalise says. Tegan sits up and he goes to sit next to her. "Good Morning, baby. How did you sleep?" He looks at her and says "Grrreat." In his Tony the Tiger voice. He's so silly. He gets that from Annalise. "You hungry?" Tegan asks and he shakes his head no. He's usually always hungry but he's just ready for his party to start. Daniel and Trey walk in the living room rubbing their eyes. "What time did you three go to sleep?" Annalise asks but nobody answers. She knows exactly what that means. Angel is all in his phone. Smiling at all his happy birthday texts. Tegan tells the boys to go get dressed. Her and Annalise go to their room to get ready too.

Everyone is dressed. "You look so handsome." Tegan tells her son and a tear falls from her eye. Angels shakes his head then gives his Madre a hug. "Such a big baby." Annalise teases her wife. Angel has on his "Level 13 Unlocked" t-shirt, some jeans, and his Air Jordan’s that his T-Laurel sent him. He's sad her and Christopher can't make it, but he loves his birthday outfit and shoes. Tegan tells Angel to come to the front yard. He walks outside and he's speechless. She can't tell from his facial expression if he likes it or not. "Is it too lame?" She asks. "No, Madre. This is dope. I love it." He gives her a big hug. Daniel and Trey are talking about how they want a sign like that for their birthday. Angel gets Trey to take pictures of him in front of his birthday sign. It's huge. It covers the whole front yard. But if he likes the front yard this much, wait until he sees the backyard. Tegan went all out. She kept it small because it's what he wanted but that didn't stop her from decorating like a crazy person. She keeps the boys out of the backyard. She doesn't want Angel to see it yet. The boys go to Angel's room and play the Xbox as they wait on all his guests.

Annalise hired a caterer. She knew Tegan would try to do too much and then try to cook too. So, she got the best caterer for a teens party to do the food. Finger foods, chips, dips, cupcakes, and even a huge gamer birthday cake with an edible controller on top. Angel is going to love it. They get all the food set up and Angel's guests are starting to arrive. Tegan has them enter through the side gate, so Angel doesn't know they are there yet. Annalise's big surprise for her son has arrived. Enough people are there so Tegan goes to get the birthday boy.

Angel is blindfolded. Daniel and Trey guide him outside. They are laughing because they keep making him bump into walls. "Give it up for the birthday boy." A man says. Angel knows that voice. They take his blindfold off and he looks around for the voice. He runs over and gives his Uncle Theo a hug. They do their special handshake. Thelonious and Celestine told him they couldn't make it and he was super sad, so of course his Ma had to make it happen. He goes and hugs his T-Stine. He puts his face into her shirt. He doesn't want his friends to see that he's crying. He's about to make his Madre cry too. He wipes his face and finally looks around at the backyard. It's amazing. There's a photo booth section, a gaming section called Game Zone, the pool is clean and ready if they decide to swim, and there is food everywhere. His friends are all gathered around him telling him happy birthday. His smile is huge, and that's all Tegan and Annalise wants. 

Most of the boys are in the gaming section, the girls are taking over the photo booth, and some kids are just chilling around the pool. Everyone is having a good time. Angel is playing a game when he feels little fingers on his arm. He pauses the game and looks down at Bella smiling up at him. He jumps up, picks her up and spins her around. He gives his controller to Daniel and goes to say hi to Eve and Vanessa. He gives them both big hugs. Still with Bella in his arms. He loves his god sister. He takes her with him to the photo booth and all the girls crowd around saying how cute she is. "I think that was his plan all along." Annalise says. Tegan notices one girl that her son is paying extra close attention to. The young girl seems to be focused on him as well.

The adults go inside. They don't want to cramp his style. Uncle Theo and Trey's dad stay outside to keep an eye on things. They are the only men there. "T, you outdid yourself." Vanessa says. "Our godson looks so happy. Everything looks amazing. The food is delicious." Tegan smiles. She's just happy everything is going well. Annalise is in the kitchen getting the cake ready. It's almost time to take it outside and sing happy birthday. She puts the candles on it and then calls her brother to come get it. They all go outside and then gather everyone around. They start to sing as Thelonious rolls the cake out. It's too big to carry. Angel loves his cake. He makes a wish, blows out the candles, and then gets one of his classmates to take a picture of him and his family around his cake.

They eat cake and ice cream, talk, laugh, and now it's time for presents. He has been dying to know what his moms got him, so he opens their gift first. His face lights up. "The new Xbox Series X. This doesn't come out until late November." He exclaims. Tegan winks at him and he runs over and gives her and Annalise a great big bear hug. "I love it. Thank you." He says. Then he goes to open the rest of his gifts. He has books, clothes, shoes, games, a drone from his T-Stine and Uncle Theo, and a brand-new iPad Air from his godmothers and Bella. He's done opening gifts. He's over by the pool talking to the young lady Tegan saw him checking out earlier. His guests are starting to leave. He thanks everyone for the gifts and for coming. "Best party ever." He says.

All his guests are gone. Vanessa, Eve, and Bella had to leave too. Uncle Theo, Angel, Daniel, and Trey start to clean up the backyard. The party planner is back with her crew to get the decorations and the caterer gets all his stuff together. There is no food left. The kids ate everything. Tegan is on the sofa cuddled up next to her wife. They are talking to Celestine. The women are tired. "I think he enjoyed it." Tegan says. "Think?" Celestine asks. "My nephew is outside cleaning up with a smile on his face. There's nothing to think about. He definitely enjoyed his party. I hate that we have to leave so soon. But duty calls. It took some arm twisting just to get today off and I'll be back at it tomorrow night." Annalise sighs. She wishes she could have her sister and brother for a longer visit. She knows Angel won't want to see them go either. He's outside with his friends and Uncle Theo horsing around. They gather all his gifts and take them to his room.

After everything has settled down, they all sit in the living room talking. Angel hates that his T-Stine and Uncle Theo are leaving early in the morning. But he's happy his Ma got them here even if just for a day. "Can we go hook the new Xbox up?" Angel asks. Tegan nods at him. She is so tired. Celestine goes to the guest room to get a nap before her flight. Uncle Theo goes to Angel's room with the boys and Tegan and Annalise just sit on the sofa in silence. They are thinking about their bed but are too tired to even go get in it. They fall asleep right there on the sofa.

Celestine wakes them up. Her and Thelonious are leaving. They say their goodbyes then walk them outside. Annalise locks up as Tegan peeps in on the boys. She turns Angel's TV off and then closes his door. "They are knocked out." Tegan tells Annalise. "Just like we're about to be." Annalise says. They go to their bedroom and change into their bed clothes. "I should just get in bed naked." Tegan says. Annalise pleads with her not to. "Baby, I'm tired but if you crawl into our bed naked, I'm getting some before we go to sleep." Tegan laughs. She puts on a t-shirt and some panties. She knows neither one of them likes tired sex. So, she's not going to tempt her exhausted wife. They get into bed, cuddle, and fall straight to sleep.

They wake up later than usual and the boys are already up, and in the kitchen cooking. Angel even made coffee for his moms. "One of us is definitely dying." Annalise jokes. Her and Tegan take a seat at the table and are catered to by their boys. "It's still your birthday weekend, son. We're supposed to be pampering you." Tegan says. Angel reaches her a cup of coffee. "After yesterday, all I want to do is make you two happy." He says. He kisses them both on the cheek. "So, we didn't do the most? As you usually say." Tegan asks and he tells her no. "It was perfect. My friends have been texting me about the party all morning. Even Layla said how much she liked it. She told me I have the coolest moms ever and I agree." The women smile at him. "Layla?" Tegan says. "Just a girl from my class, Madre." Tegan gives him a look. "A girl he likes, Mrs. Tegan." Daniel says and Angel throws something at him. "And she likes him." Trey adds. Annalise is laughing. She can't believe how her son's best friends are snitching. Tegan looks over at her wife and Annalise tells her it's not a big deal.

They eat their brunch, because it's too late to be breakfast. Then they chill and enjoy a peaceful Sunday. Later, Tegan takes Daniel and Trey home. She picks up some Italian food for dinner on her way back. They are not cooking. She walks into the house and Annalise and Angel are cuddled up reading a book. This time Angel is reading to Annalise. She loves that he's getting older, but he still loves to spend time with them. She holds the food bags up and tells them it'll be in the kitchen when they are ready to eat. She goes to Angel's room and takes out his school clothes and then to her room and gets her and Annalise's work clothes out. Tomorrow they return to the real world. But it's been an amazing weekend. Celebrating their son becoming a teenager was a true blessing.

She goes back up front with her wife and son. They are done reading. Annalise fixes their plates and they sit in the living room and eat. "Do we really have to watch the news?" Angel asks. And Annalise tells him yes. "It'll be off soon. Stop whining." He rolls his eyes without her seeing. The news goes off and he turns the TV. "Baby, why are you so quiet?" Annalise asks Tegan. "Just enjoying the moment." Tegan says. She loves being with her wife and son. They don't have to talk. She just likes being near them.

Angel gets off the floor and sits between his moms. He thanks them again for the gifts and the party and for just being his moms. He starts to cry. Tegan pulls him in close to her. "Awww my Angel. What's wrong?" She asks. "I'm just happy." He says. "The older you get, the more your Madre's sentimental ways wear off on you." Annalise says and he laughs. "No, Madre will always be the big baby of the house. She cried yesterday just because I got dress." Him and Annalise laugh. Tegan doesn't find it funny. They love picking on her. She starts to tickle him. His laugh is priceless. They chill a little longer and then they go to bed.

“Baby, you did such a good job. This weekend was perfect.” Annalise tells Tegan. “No, we did a good job and he deserved it. Babe, we’re raising him right. It’s almost been two years, but it feels like he’s been ours since birth.” Tegan is talking but Annalise isn’t listening anymore. Her wife is moisturizing her body and all she can do is stare. “Are you tired, Mrs. Price?” Annalise asks and Tegan nods her head. “Just a little.” She says then she looks over at her wife who has stripped out of her clothes. “I take that back, I’m not tired at all.” She crawls into bed with her wife and whispers, “Make love to me.” Annalise is prepared to do exactly that.

Annalise lays on top of Tegan and kisses her hard, getting as close to her as she possibly can, wanting to feel her wife against her naked body. She starts kissing her neck, sucking at her fragrant skin, listening to her soft mumbling. When she gets to her shoulder, she bites her sharply, enjoying the sound of her wife's sharp intake of breath in surprise. Annalise moves further down, kissing and licking at one nipple, while playing with the other between her fingers. Tegan's groans grow louder and encourages Annalise to go lower. Tegan's pussy lips are already swollen. Her juices spilling out down her thighs. Annalise licks her slit from top to bottom making her wetter and wetter with unbearable lust. Annalise sucks Tegan's pussy into her mouth, tasting her intoxicating nectar. Tegan arches her back. She's gripping the sheets. Annalise pulls away for a second and stares at Tegan's glistening pussy lips, her juices oozing from her shaved center. She goes back to work, licking her wife's beautiful twat, slowly at first, savoring the sweet taste of her, but she's so wet that soon her juices are all over Annalise's face and Annalise wants more.

She puts her hands under Tegan's round ass and lifts her center up to her face. She thrusts her tongue deep into her wife's hole. She strokes her tongue in and out of her. Over and over. Harder and faster. Tegan's eyes are rolling backwards with pleasure and her moaning grows louder and louder. Annalise removes her tongue and then while licking her wife's swollen clit, she slips two fingers into her. From how Tegan is yelling out her name, Annalise can tell that her wife loves it. She continues licking and lapping up her juices until her legs start shaking and she can't hold still. Annalise removes her fingers and holds Tegan's pelvis down, licking, sucking and biting at her walnut sized clit. Tegan is trying to pull away. It feels good but it's too much. But Annalise continues to hold her down. Suddenly Tegan comes, so hard that her juices are squirting into Annalise's mouth. Her shouts make Annalise feel so good. Annalise comes too. The thrill of pleasing her wife has her soaking wet.

She loves that she still makes Tegan climax so strongly. She climbs back up her wife's body and kisses her, letting her taste herself. "That's how you end a weekend." Tegan barely gets out. Her body is still shaking. Annalise smiles and then kisses her again. Their hands roaming each other's bodies. "Do you want me to..." Annalise cuts Tegan off by placing a finger to her lips. "That was all for you, baby. You keep this family going. You keep me going. My desire is to always please you. And by doing so I always please myself too. She puts her finger between her own legs and then rubs her juices on her wife's lips. "See, I came when you did." They laugh, and kiss, and Tegan snuggles into Annalise's arms.

Their love is so pure. It’s sweet and intimate. Their passion for each other is unexplainable. “Let’s continue to celebrate all the good times in our lives together.” Tegan whispers. Annalise tightens their embrace and assures her wife that’s been the goal even before they said I Do, and it will continue to be a goal that she will always meet. They fall asleep. Angel is happy. Tegan is happy. Annalise is happy. The Price’s make each other happy and they plan on doing that for the rest of their lives.


	20. Forever and Always EndGame (Tegalise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Price's are in a good space in life. They celebrate each other, their accomplishments and their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. There's about a 5 year time hop from the last chapter.

Life couldn't be better. Their family is happy, healthy and succeeding at everything they do. But Annalise has a secret and she's dreading telling her wife. "Hey there beautiful. Get naked." Annalise says and Tegan gives her a great big smile. Her bath water is running, candles are lit, a glass of gin is awaiting her, and her comfy sleepwear is laid out on the bed. It's still early in the evening but Annalise wants her wife relaxed. She spoils Tegan rotten, so this doesn't make Tegan suspicious at all.

"I love the way you look at me, as if you're seeing me for the first time." A now naked Tegan says shyly. Trying to hide her rosy cheeks. Her wife still gives her butterflies. Annalise walks over to her, checking her out, her hands run down her sides, she places a soft kiss on her lips then she gives Tegan's amazing ass a small tap. "Don't let your water get cold." Annalise says but Tegan doesn't want this moment to end. Annalise has been sexually disconnected lately, so Tegan is enjoying being close to her. A bath can wait. The older woman still makes her much younger wife feel. That’s never been the problem. It's just that Annalise's self-confidence dwindles with age. Tegan hates that Annalise feels unattractive. She loves her wife's body. She loves touching her, holding her, kissing her, but she makes sure not to push. She takes what she can get. So, any time Annalise initiates any kind of intimacy, Tegan is all for it.

Tegan wraps her arms around Annalise's neck, and they start to slow dance. There's no music but this is so normal for them. "This is still my favorite place. In your arms." Tegan whispers and Annalise holds her closer. "I fall in love with you more each day, T." They start to kiss and Annalise's hands roam Tegan's curvy physique. They are caught up in each other when they hear the front door open. Tegan grabs her clothes and takes off to the bathroom. Annalise lets out a deep exhale and flops on the bed. It never fails, their son has the worst timing. Annalise hears his footsteps getting closer to their bedroom door. He knocks and she tells him to come in. "Ma, how was your day?" He asks as he sees her stretched across the bed. She sits up. "Good and yours?" Angel shrugs his shoulders. "Another day at school." He says with no enthusiasm at all. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Trey were going to Daniel's house." She asks curiously.

"I'm going. I just need to grab something from my room. You're not happy to see me? Where's Madre?" Annalise points to the bathroom and tells her son she's always happy to see him. "So, what do you two have planned this weekend?" He asks. The smirk on her face tells him he doesn't really want to know. Tegan walks out of the bathroom and Annalise is staring at her. "Ma, stop looking at Madre like she's a snack." She rolls her eyes and tells him that his Madre is a snack. "She's a whole damn meal." He doesn't know how to reply to that. His moms are something else and since he's older now they don't care what they say to him. But he cares. Some thoughts a son just doesn't want in his head about his parents. Tegan walks over and sits in Annalise's lap. They kiss. Angel is 18 now and he's still grossed out by them making out. They look over at him and laugh. "You two are too old to act this way." He says and his Madre is appalled. "Did you really just call us old?" Tegan and Angel start to playfully argue so neither notices how quiet Annalise is. She needs to talk to them, but she doesn't know where to start. Angel gives them both a kiss goodbye, he goes to his bedroom to get what he left, and then heads off to Daniel's house. 

So much has happened the past few years. But it's been all good for the Price's. Tegan has skyrocketed in her career at C&G. So much so that it is now officially Caplan, Gold, and Price. She couldn't be happier. The only thing missing is her wife who has moved on from the law firm. Tegan misses Annalise always being so close but she's proud of her. Everyone was surprised by Annalise's decision to leave C&G. Especially Tegan and Angel, but she wanted a change. And a change was made. Thanks to her wife and a lot of support from C&G, Annalise is now a Common Pleas Court judge of Philadelphia County. It's funny, she's already the judge nobody wants to appear in front of. The women of the house have been far less busy than usual but not their son. He's always on the go. It's senior year and most of his time is spent on school, sports, his friends, and his girlfriend, Layla. 

They are lying in bed. Tegan starts to kiss on Annalise then gets up and straddles her. "Let me make you feel, babe." Her hands start to wander up and down her wife's body. She's about to take Annalise's shorts off when Annalise stops her. Tegan looks at her wife with such sad eyes and says, "I love you, Annalise. All of you. So, let me touch you. Let me see you." Annalise makes her get up and Tegan lets out a loud huff. She's irritated. All she wants to do is show her wife how desirable she still is. Annalise sits up. "It's not that, T. We need to talk." Annalise pulls her wife into her arms. She kisses her forehead then takes a deep breath. Tegan is getting nervous. "What's wrong, babe? Tell me." Annalise is quiet and thinking about how her day started.

_Early this morning, Tegan had already left for work and Angel was already at school. Annalise was about to leave to run some errands, but the house phone rung. "May I speak to Annalise or Tegan Price." A very deep male voice said. "This is Annalise." She replied. "You don't know me, but my name is Jeremy Brown." Annalise stayed quiet. She knew that name sounded familiar. Her heart sunk as she waited to find out what the man wanted. "Can we meet?" He asked. He told her he wanted to talk about his son. "My son." Annalise said quickly and with a bit of harshness behind it. He was too nervous to even speak another word. Annalise didn't want to deal with him, but she gave him an address to a coffee shop. She thought she could at least hear him out._

_They met up and all Annalise could do was stare at him. The tall, burly man looks just like her son. "So, what do you want, Mr. Brown?" The man looked as if he was afraid of her. "I want to see my son and to get to know him." Annalise looked confused. "Do you know my son just made 18? He’s practically grown. Why now?" Mr. Brown gave up his rights a long time ago. "I know I missed out on a lot. I saw him play in a basketball game a couple of weeks back." Annalise got up to leave. She was pissed. The man who her son hadn't seen in at least 9 years had been spying on him. She turned around and told him to stay away from her and her son. "I'm sorry. I know I crossed a line." He yelled out and Annalise stopped walking. "I wasn't there to see him. My stepson goes to his school. My wife noticed he looked just like me and when the announcer called his name, I knew it was him. So, I asked around and found out that you and your wife had adopted him. He's a fine young man and everyone only had great things to say about you and your wife. I just want a chance to talk to him. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, I won't push." Annalise didn't know what to do. "I have your number. I need to speak to my wife, and we'll have a talk with our son. I'll call you and tell you what we decide as a family." She left and went straight home. She cooked and cleaned to keep her mind off it until her wife got home._

Annalise sighs while she rests her cheek on the crown of her wife's head. "T, I met with Angel’s dad." She whispers. Her voice shaky, her words barely audible. But Tegan hears her loud and clear. She moves from Annalise's arms. "You did what?" Tegan can't believe what she just heard. Annalise tells her the whole story. She's speechless. She's upset that the man called their home, that Annalise met up with him, and she's even upset with herself for not wanting to tell their son. "He's not a kid anymore, T. We can't keep this from him. It's ultimately his decision." Tegan gets out of bed. She needs another drink. She knows her wife is right, but it doesn't make it any easier. She's pacing the living room floor and sipping on her gin. "He has to come home. We have to discuss this. What if he wants to see his father?" Annalise can see how scared her wife is. She walks over and holds her. "T, Angel is our son. And that man is not his father. But if he does choose to meet him that doesn't take away his love for us. It's going to be okay." Annalise tries to assure her wife.

They decide not to make Angel come home. They'll deal with it Sunday. But for now, Annalise wants to get back to what Tegan was up to earlier. She takes off her clothes in the middle of the living room. Tegan walks up to her with a big smile. "Why do you ever try to keep this from me? You're beautiful. I still crave your body, your touch." Tegan whispers as she trails her fingertips across her wife's body. "I hope this isn't just a distraction. Because Annalise I want you all the time. Babe, you're it for me." They start kissing and really going at it. Tegan strips her own clothes off. She's so ready to make love to her wife.

They go to their room. Annalise lays down on the bed. Tegan has a look in her eyes. Anxious to make her move. She has wanted her wife all day. She has wanted her wife for weeks. So, she's excited Annalise isn't holding back from her. Annalise starts teasing Tegan by touching herself. Tegan’s mouth waters. She bites her bottom lip. Annalise looks Tegan in the eyes and says, "I know you want it, don't you? Come and get it." Tegan feels a gush between her own thighs. Her urge to have her wife is now savage, primal, and beyond her control. She pounces on Annalise like a tiger. "Is it mine?" Tegan asks then bites Annalise on the neck. Annalise doesn't answer and Tegan bites a little harder. She looks at her wife and says, "Tell me it's mine." Annalise only grins. She knows exactly what she’s doing by not answering her wife. It's only going to make what's about to happen hotter. 

Tegan kisses and bites down her wife's body. Leaving marks along the trail. When she makes it to her wife's center, Annalise starts to whimper. She drapes her legs on Tegan's shoulders and arches her back. Her hands pulling Tegan's hair to get Tegan's mouth to her pussy. "It's yours, T. Only yours!" Annalise exclaims. Her body anxious for the pleasure her wife is about to give it. Tegan grips Annalise’s ass and roughly dives between her wife's legs. She sticks her tongue into her wife's tight hole. Moving it in and out slowly, but Annalise starts to rock her body against Tegan's tongue. So, Tegan speeds up her strokes. Annalise is already about to come. She can't believe she kept her wife's mouth away from her for so long. Her hard orgasm rocks her body with quaking spasms. She screams out loud, her body a shuddering mass of raw abandon. She digs her nails into Tegan's shoulders. "Fuck me! Yes! I love you! Fuck me! Don't stop!" Tegan places two fingers in her wife and fucks her faster and harder. Annalise's eyes roll in the back of her head. Her orgasm lasts forever. Then she collapses to the bed, completely spent, her muscles quivering. Tegan kisses her inner thighs then wetly kisses her pussy. Making a promise to it that she won't let Annalise keep her away again.

Tegan gently slides her body up Annalise's. Their bodies always feel so good together. Annalise is breathing hard and Tegan can feel her heart racing against hers. She rolls off Annalise and they both lay on their sides. Tegan wraps her body around Annalise's, kissing her with all the love in the world, and caressing her back. They lay that way for a while. Staring in each other's eyes. "You are mine and I am yours. Always! Forever! And with no end in sight." Tegan whispers. "I love you so much, T. Until the end of time and beyond." Annalise replies. Tegan turns over then scoots her backside into her wife’s front. They fall asleep in their best position with Tegan in Annalise's arms. Some things never change. They wake up an hour later and go to the kitchen to eat. Annalise had already cooked one of Tegan's favorites, lasagna. They eat and talk for a while but soon they return to their bed.

Most of the next day is spent cuddling. Enjoying each other. They can’t keep their hands to themselves. They make love again and Annalise does things to her wife that has Tegan speaking another language. Afterwards, Annalise pulls Tegan down on top of her, wraps her into her arms, and they continue to bask in the peace they bring one another. 

They call Angel later that evening and tell him to be home early Sunday. He's wondering what he did. They just tell him they all need to talk. Needless to say, he doesn't enjoy his Saturday night. He gets up early Sunday and heads home. He walks in the house and they are already up and in the kitchen. He gives them both a kiss on the cheek and sits with them at the kitchen counter. "So, what did I do?" They just stare at him. He knows he didn't do anything wrong, but the serious looks on his moms faces make him nervous. "Seriously, did I do something? Did something bad happen?" Tegan takes her son's hands into hers and he instantly starts to freak out inside.

"Son, Annalise met up with your dad." Tegan says and Angel looks lost. "I met Jeremy." Annalise says. They are trying to take in his reaction, but his face is blank, and his body language is still. He's quiet. "He wants to get to know you. Is that something you want?" Angel starts to laugh. His moms must be pranking him. He hasn't seen his so-called father in over nine years. "Nice joke. Now really, what's up?" Tegan looks like she wants to cry. He stands up and puts his arms around her. Her tears start to fall, and she apologizes. "I'm sorry. This is just a lot. I know you should be the one emotional, but I can't help it." He kisses her on top of the head. "So, this is real? Do you two want me to meet up with him?" He asks. Tegan wants to scream hell no, but she keeps quiet. Annalise tells him it's his choice, but he keeps looking to them for an answer. 

He doesn't decide right away. Instead he spends the day reading a book with his Ma and cooking with his Madre. His girlfriend Layla stops by and has dinner with them. Annalise and Tegan really like Layla. Her and Angel have been dating since sophomore year. After meeting her, his moms found out she was the girl he couldn't keep his eyes off at his 13th birthday party. Layla is gorgeous. Her dark chocolate skin tone and her big, beautiful brown eyes. She's smart and she’s an athlete. It was just announced that he's valedictorian of their class and she's salutatorian. The Price women couldn't be prouder of them both.

Eventually, Angel decides to meet up with his dad. Tegan and Annalise want to give him his space, but he tells them he wants them there. So, today is the day. Tegan and Angel are a nervous wreck, but Annalise stays calm. Tegan notices Jeremy as soon as he walks into the diner. Angel could be his twin. He walks over to the table, "What's up, son?" Angel just stares at him. Annalise introduces the man to her wife who gives him pretty much a death stare. Annalise and Tegan get up and get another table. They know Angel isn't going to say a word while they are sitting there. "Not too far." He tells his moms. 

Jeremy starts asking his son questions, but all Angel’s responses are short and dry. He's not mad. He wouldn't change his situation for anything. His moms are his biggest blessing. But it's funny that this man who abandoned him after his birth mom died is sitting in front of him. He starts to wonder why he agreed to this meet up. "I harbor no ill feelings against you, but this is the first and last time this is happening. Those two over there are all I need." He points at his moms. "I'm an adult. I don't need you now. I don't want to get to know you." Angel gets up and walks over to his moms. "You okay?" Tegan asks. He nods at her and tells them lets go. They don't question it or even give Jeremy a second look.

Annalise, Tegan, Angel, and Layla sit around the kitchen table talking about senior prom, graduation, college plans, and Angel is so flustered when his Madre brings up sex. "We've had this talk. You prefer I not have it and if I am, strap it up. Can we not do this in front of Layla?" Tegan laughs. Her son's face is so red. "No worries, Mrs. Price. I ain't giving it up." Layla says and Angel puts his hands over his face. The ladies are laughing and he's so uncomfortable with the conversation. They have dinner then Angel takes his girlfriend home. When he gets back to the house, his moms are on the sofa cuddled up. "You two really do the most." He tells them then sits on the floor in front of them. Tegan plays in his hair. "I really like Layla." She says. He smiles. It makes him happy that the three most important ladies in his life are close. "She's still talking about you taking her prom dress shopping. I told her you enjoyed it as much as she did." Tegan laughs. "I did. You know mama loves to shop." Annalise rolls her eyes. Tegan loves to shop too much. Angel sees his Ma kiss his Madre's neck and he knows that's his cue to leave. "You two never quit." He gets up and goes to his room. Tegan turns around and kisses her wife. "Let's take this to the bedroom." She winks at Annalise. Their sex life is so much better. Annalise has her confidence back and she knows her wife still loves her body.

The ladies have a busy week. Annalise presides over a nasty child custody battle and Tegan is away at a leadership conference. She's ready to get home to her wife and son. She doesn't want to miss Angel's prom which is Saturday. Tegan calls her wife. She's at the hotel in bed and she wishes Annalise was next to her. 

"Hey babe. How's court?" 

"Hi beautiful. I made my ruling today. I just hope I made the right one."

"I'm sure you did what's best. Where's our boy?"

"He's in his room. He's been home a lot lately."

"I miss you both. Tomorrow isn't getting here fast enough. Did he get his tux? How does it fit? I bet he looks so handsome. I can't wait to see him in it. 

"We miss you too. I'll be at the airport waiting for you. His tux fits great and you know he looks good in anything. Now tell me, what does my sexy wife have on?" Tegan is grinning from ear to ear even though Annalise can't see her. "I'm in a t-shirt and panties. Ready for bed. You should put me to sleep." Tegan says. And they talk dirty to each other. They are both touching themselves. Their moans turn each other on. "Damn, that was good." Annalise exclaims. She laughs at Tegan's heavy breathing then brags, "I still got it. Even over the phone." Tegan rolls her eyes and Annalise knows it. “Don’t hate, T.” Tegan acts like she has no clue what her wife is talking about. “I know you rolled your eyes.” Tegan laughs. Her wife knows her so well. They don't talk much longer but they fall asleep on the phone together. The next day Annalise picks Tegan up from the airport and they go home and have sex until they are too tired to move.

It's prom day! Angel, Trey, and Daniel look so handsome and their girlfriends are breathtaking. Everyone is gathered at the Price's residence. Tegan can't stop taking pictures. "Ma, tell her that's enough." Angel whispers to Annalise. "You knew she would act this way, so just take the picture." Annalise laughs and Angel shakes his head. He's so happy that their limo has arrived. He kisses his Ma and Madre goodbye and they tell him to be safe and enjoy his night. To the sofa they go. They cuddle up. Watching TV. They want to hear all about their son’s night when he gets home. The kids have a great time at prom. But they don’t stay out too late. The boys get their girlfriends home safely and then they head to Angel's house where he finds his moms on the sofa asleep. He covers them up. "Man, I'll do anything to have the kind of love your moms have one day." Trey tells Angel. Angel smiles at his moms, kisses them goodnight, turns out the lights and then him and his friends go to his room. They are so tired they crash without even getting out of their tuxes.

The ladies find themselves home alone on another beautiful weekend. Angel is off with Layla and his friends. So, what could they possibly get into? Tegan wants to go out, but Annalise had a very stressful week. She just wants to stay in. Being a judge isn't as easy as it looks. So, they settle on staying in even though Annalise knows her wife is tired of being cooped up inside. So, while Tegan is in their home office getting some work done, Annalise is busy putting together a little something to make her wife smile. Tegan goes to find Annalise. She walks out of the office and the hallway is lit up by white Christmas lights that leads all the way to the back door. Tegan laughs and follows the lights. It's cute. Her wife can be such a romantic when she wants to be. She opens the back door and Annalise has made a beautiful picnic for them right in their backyard. Tegan can't stop smiling. "I know you wanted to do something outside of the house this weekend, but..." Annalise is cut off by her wife's lips firmly pressed against hers. "Babe, you're all I need. This is perfect. You're perfect." Tegan says. Her smile still beaming. 

Annalise grabs her hand and walks her over to the blanket. "This is so sweet babe. How did you put this together so quickly?" Annalise shrugs her shoulders. "I just needed to do something to make you feel special. To make you feel loved. I'm sorry I've been too tired to take you out. I just haven't been up for being around people. After this week, all I wanted was to be with you." Tegan understands. There’s music playing and Annalise has all of Tegan's favorite finger foods and snacks. Tegan sits in Annalise's arms and they eat. Feeding each other and kissing when their mouths aren't otherwise occupied. "I'm so lucky to have you. To have our son, our friends, this life. You gave me a family babe. I can never express to you how grateful I am. I love you, Annalise." When they are done eating, they start making out. Tegan sitting between Annalise's legs. Annalise's hand up Tegan's shirt as they kiss. It's starting to get a little intense. "Babe, as much as I know the neighbors would enjoy the show, let's take this inside." Tegan says. She smiles and gives her wife a wink. They make love for hours then cuddle up in bed. The way they make each other feel still seems like a dream sometimes.

The next day they get out of the house. They go and do some shopping which always makes Tegan happy. They eat lunch at their favorite Italian spot. And they even go for a walk in the park. Hand in hand. Very much in love. They get home and their son is there waiting on them. "Where have you two been?" He asks. They ignore him. Tegan goes to put her shopping bags in the room. "So, Madre there's nothing in those bags for me?" She just keeps walking. He's in his feelings. "So, Ma I don't matter anymore?" Annalise rolls her eyes at him. "You've been gone all weekend and now you want to come in here questioning us." She says. "You better go back to where you just came from." She sits on the sofa and he lays down with his head in her lap. He's acting like a big baby. "Y'all really didn't buy me anything?" Annalise tells him no and he pouts which makes her laugh. Tegan comes back up front and tells Angel to get out of her spot. Her and her wife still have some cuddling to do before it's back to work tomorrow. He rolls onto the floor. Tegan gets comfortable in her wife's arms and Angel puts a movie on. The ladies love when they get quality time with their son.

It's almost graduation day. Angel's cap and gown has arrived, and Tegan just has to see him in it. He puts it on and she's in tears. Him and his Ma both shaking their heads at her. They know she's going to act like the biggest baby on graduation day. And not to mention when they take him to school and have to leave him there. Angel and Layla have both been accepted to Harvard. Angel applied and got accepted to Stanford too, but he chose Harvard. He got an academic and basketball scholarship. Tegan doesn't care where he attends school, she's just so damn proud of the young man he's become. And Harvard made her wife the badass she is so she knows Angel will do great things there. Tegan wraps Angel into her arms. "I'm so proud of you. Call me a baby all you want but this is all a mother wants. For her child to be happy and successful. You're everything that me and your Ma wanted. I love you, son." He picks her up and spins her around. "I love you too, Madre. Now can I get out of this?" He asks as he puts her down. He has a date with his beautiful girlfriend and does not want to be late. 

He leaves and Tegan and Annalise sit on the sofa and just talk. "I'm not ready for him to go." Tegan says. She's thinking about how Angel is starting college this summer. She wishes he would wait until August, but they let him make the decision for himself. Layla is taking the summer to travel with her dad, so he wants to keep himself busy with school. And he thinks his moms need a summer to themselves. It's time for them to have their alone time again. Neither woman could have expected this all those years ago. They've celebrated anniversaries, the adoption of their son, promotions, birthdays, and now they're about to watch their son accept his high school diploma. But it hasn't all been good. They've been through the storm, but they always make it to the other side. Bruised at times but never broken. "Let’s buy that camper." Tegan blurts out. Annalise's face lights up. "Let's do it." She kisses her wife deeply. What started off as a joke to mess with a nosy co-worker is now coming true. The married part is already real. Now they are getting their camper. 

It's the middle of the week. Tegan comes in a little later than usual. The partners held an emergency meeting. She walks in the house to her son and Layla cleaning up. "Hey Madre. Ma's waiting for you in the bedroom." Angel says. She gives him and his girlfriend a sweet smile then walks to the bedroom. There's a brand-new dress on the bed and some heels from her closet. Annalise comes out of the bathroom. "Did I forget something?" Tegan asks. "No, I just thought we could have a date night. If you're not too tired." Tegan smiles. She's never too tired for her wife. She takes a bath then walks into the room in just a towel. "Annalise, you look amazing. Where are we going?" Annalise is all dolled up. Her make-up perfectly done. She usually likes to keep it casual when they go out but tonight, she has on a dress that shows off her still toned body. Her ass sits just right in it and Tegan is no longer thinking about going out. She walks over to her wife and drops her towel. Annalise pushes her down on the bed, kisses down her body, then gives her little lady below a very sloppy kiss. Tegan lets out a loud moan. "The kids, T." Annalise whispers. Tegan had forgot her son and his girlfriend were there. Annalise flips her over, slaps her on the ass and tells her to put on the very expensive dress she bought her. Tegan doesn't know if she's mad about being teased or even more turned on. But she gets dressed. 

"Wow! You two look hot." Layla says as her and Angel stare at the Price women. Tegan notices that they are now dressed up too. "I thought we could have a little family fun." Annalise says and kisses her wife. Tegan has no clue what they are up to but she's down for whatever. It's a weekday but she loves surprises. They pull up to the Dominicano. Tegan is so happy. Her face is lit up like a kid in a candy store. They haven't been there in what seems like forever. "Madre is about to teach you young folks some real dancing." She tells Angel and Layla. They laugh. But they really are in for a treat. It's early so there aren't too many people there. Tegan stays on the dancefloor. She's teaching Layla to salsa. Annalise and Angel sit and watch their beautiful ladies. "This is how your Madre got me." Annalise tells her son with a big grin on her face. She never takes her eyes off her wife. Tegan and Layla come over and pull them to the dancefloor. Angel can’t help but watch the way his moms move together. He has seen them dance before, but this time seems different. It is different. The way they get lost in each other is magical.

They stay a while then head home. Tegan and Layla can't stop gushing about how much fun they had. They drop Layla off at home. Angel falls asleep in the backseat. "He can't hang." Tegan says. She scoots over to Annalise and starts kissing on her neck. "You know if your son was awake, he would be having a fit." Tegan doesn't care. She keeps kissing her wife. Annalise can't keep her moans in. Tegan's hand massaging Annalise's thigh then it creeps towards her center. "Behave. You're going to make me wreck." Annalise says while trapping Tegan's hand between her legs. Tegan laughs. "I bet you're wet." She whispers. Then she sits back in her seat when she hears their son moving around in the back. Annalise shakes her head. Tegan is so thankful for their little outing that she rewards her wife when they get home and puts her to sleep in a way that only she can.

Graduation day is here and all of Angel's family is ready to celebrate with him. Everyone is at the house getting ready. Too many bodies moving around at once. But they wouldn't have it any other way. "Angel, get ready and stop playing with the kids." Tegan fusses. He's already supposed to be out the door and he's the only one not dressed. He gets up from the floor and tells Bella and Christopher he'll play with them later. He looks over at an impatient Tegan and gives her a smile. "Get!" She says. He gets dressed then leaves for the school.

It's almost over. Angel's valedictorian speech has both his moms in tears. He expresses how he probably wouldn't have made it without them. Getting his diploma is a major milestone but getting two amazing women to love him when they didn't have to has been and will always be the best milestone he'll ever achieve. His family cheers him on as he walks across the stage. His T-Stine and Uncle Theo are the loudest people there. He doesn't mind. He knows how proud of him they are. It's a bonus to graduate with his best friends and his girlfriend. They all go back to Tegan and Annalise's house to celebrate after. The day is perfect. The Price women have a high school graduate and they couldn't be more pleased. 

Tegan has been dreading this day. They are on the road taking Angel to Harvard. He's driving his car with his Uncle Theo as his passenger and Tegan, Annalise, and his T-Stine are following behind him. Annalise can't help but laugh. Her wife has been sulking all week. "Perk up Price." Annalise tells Tegan. Celestine lets out a laugh in the back seat. She knows this is hard for her sister-in-law, but Tegan is being overly dramatic. He's only going to be a few hours away from home. They make it to Harvard and Angel checks in and gets his room assignment. "This place hasn't changed." Annalise says. Angel lets his Madre decorate his room to help put her in a better head space. He knows their goodbye is about to be long, drawn out, and full of tears. Annalise is sad too but she's better at hiding it. 

It's getting late so they decide to get on the road. Tegan jokes about spending the weekend with Angel but Annalise drags her out his room. Angel walks them out. His Uncle Theo sneaks him some money and gives him advice about keeping his eyes off the young ladies. Annalise and Celestine think that's the funniest thing ever. Their brother who thinks he's a player is trying to give Angel advice about staying faithful for the summer since Layla isn't starting school until fall. He hugs his T-Stine and his Ma goodbye then he turns to a teary-eyed Tegan. "I'm proud of you my Angel." She says softly. "I know Madre. And I'm here to keep making you proud. I'll be home to visit before you know it. I love you." She breaks down in tears. He wraps her in his arms and then walks her to the car. They thought the ride back home would be quiet, but Thelonious has other plans. He jokes around the whole ride back. Him and Celestine leave the next day leaving the Price women in an empty house. Just the two of them. Just like before the adoption. It's too quiet and they hate it. 

Tegan has been gone all morning. She didn’t tell Annalise where she was going. Only that she would be back. She runs in the house and then drags Annalise out the front door. "Surprise!" She shouts. Annalise's smile is huge. "You bought this?" Tegan nods her head yes. The Price women finally have their camper. They've been checking them out and pricing them for months. Annalise really liked this one, so her wife went back and got it. "So, we're really married with a camper." Annalise says and the two of them laugh. 

Later that summer they find a nice spot not too far from home to test out their camper. Lazy K Campground is located just 50 miles outside of Philly. The perfect spot to enjoy their two weeks off. "So, what do you want to do first?" Tegan asks and Annalise just stares at her wife. She bites her bottom lip then whispers, "You! All I want to do is you. For the whole two weeks." Tegan laughs but she knows her wife is serious. She turns on the radio in the camper and they dance for a while. Their bodies still move so well together. But they are both horny. Their dancing turns into making out. Their making out turns into awkward grinding on each other and before long they are getting naked. 

They waste no time undressing themselves. They want each other. They always want each other. Tegan slowly starts to ride Annalise. Her hips rotating, her pussy grinding into her wife. "Oh Annalise, I'm about to come!" She gasps as her legs start to shake and an intense orgasm builds up in her body. They fuck each other harder and faster, their breathing quickening. They are both on the brink of coming. Their bodies begin to shake, their pussies start to convulse, and they come simultaneously. Their juices are flowing heavily. Both women are crying out in delight as their bodies tremble. They lay there a few minutes recovering in silence. But Annalise is still hungry for her wife. She gathers herself and pulls their sweaty bodies apart. She wants to taste her wife. She dives into Tegan’s wet pussy working her tongue in and out of her until her body tenses up and she comes again and again. Then Annalise pounds two fingers into her wife. "Oh yes! Just like that. Fuck me harder." Tegan screams out. She bucks her hips and grinds to the rhythm of her wife's thrusting. Annalise flicks her wife's throbbing clit with her tongue and continues to pound her harder with her fingers. "Oh babe, if you keep doing that..." Tegan can't finish her sentence. Annalise can feel Tegan's body start to shutter.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming again!" Her juices gush and Annalise takes it all in with her eager mouth sucking and licking up all her sweet nectar. Once again, they lay panting. Out of breath. But with the biggest smiles on their faces. Tegan musters up enough energy to crawl into Annalise's arms. They kiss and stare at one another. "Damn, we still got it." Tegan whispers. Her body still shaking. She's so grateful for her wife. Their journey has been anything but perfect, but it has totally been worth it. They enjoyed their two weeks off. But they barely left their camper. Food, water, and each other are all they needed. They checked in on their son ever so often, but for the most part, they focused on the two of them. To their surprise they went fishing and liked it. They also explored the campgrounds which were absolutely breathtaking. They visited the Hawk Mountain Sanctuary and Crystal Cave Park.

Now it's time to return home. Back to reality. Back to the pressures of work and the stress of life. But the best part is that through it all, they have each other. They make it home and all they want to do is take a nice hot bath and relax. So, that's what they do. They bathe each other, and massage each other, and hold one another. Their lives truly couldn't get any better. Life isn't perfect, but the Price's are always right when they are together. “The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever.” Tegan says as she lays in her wife’s arms. They always have been and always will be endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! It's so hard to say goodbye! LoL. Not really! I enjoyed the ride. The good and the bad. The ups and the downs. I loved the feedback, the great chapter ideas, and even the criticism. I can take it! It only makes me better at everything I strive to be and do. Much love to everyone who read my story. Even the haters. They had to read it to not like it, right? Peace and blessings to you all. 😘


End file.
